


The fox and the leopard.

by Yolo0312



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Gun Violence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), Shapeshifting, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 76,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo0312/pseuds/Yolo0312
Summary: Shifter, non-shifter, omega, Alpha, beta. Everything had labels But not everything could be labelled so easily. What if one didn't fit into either categories created by society. Akihito was one of those. An omega too headstrong for anyone to handle. In a world where omegas had litte to no rights, no way of earning their own money and were sold to the highest bidder, the un-tamable Akihito despised Alphas who regarded them as nothing more than toys and was no stranger to fighting back in any way he could. But what if an Alpha showed up that didn't want to tame him? Surely, he couldn't fall for something that cliché, right?





	1. ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs appearing in it.  
> Sadly, the grammar mistakes are also mine, but please look past them.
> 
> The summary is shit, but I do hope you enjoy :)

Akihito heaved a sigh as he sat on the ground in front of an ally under a small ridge that gave him barely any cover from the rain. His large ears were flattened in order to keep the rain out of them as his eyes scanned around the dark roads. Raindrops fell from his fur and the tips of his ears, his snout running from the cold as his tiny body shivered in his drenched state.

God, Akihito really hated stress-shifting.

To explain the situation a bit, the population of the earth was divided by two things. Dynamics and shifters. The dynamics were easy. Alpha, beta and omega. Those three were the rungs of the hierarchy that human population was divided in, but only Alphas and omegas were shifters.

All betas were human and unable to shift while Alphas on the other hand, were considered the strongest of shapeshifters and humans alike. They were privileged like no other. Whether it was because of fear or worship, it didnâ€™t make any difference. They were prestigious beings roaming this earth and were treated as such.

Omegas on the on the other hand, received a completely different treatment, even though they were also shapeshifters. Despite the fact that they were also able to shift into the animal that represented their being, they did not have the same dominance Alphas had.

Humans, who were in the majority yet were weaker, had decided to give one of the two rungs dominance and the pushed the other in a submissive role. While Alphas had been influenced to be dominant, omegas had gotten the short end of the stick.

All of that because humans couldn't comprehend the fact that some male shape-shifters had the same internal structure as females, thus why they were omegas. The short-sightedness of humans caused omegas to be regarded as female, regardless of their actual gender.

Omegas, because of the way they were raised, believed themselves to be submissive. To be meek, little creatures who were all female and had to rely on Alphas to function. Most omegas were indeed shorter of statue and finer of body-type with wide hips for childbirth, but not all of them were the same.

Takaba Akihito was one of those who were different. Akihito was an omega, but an omega with a prevalent Alpha gene. In simpler words, he was an omega with the guts and backbone of an Alpha. He had some traits that were regarded as typical Alpha while at the same time having the uterus of a male omega.

Unlike the normal omegas who believed themselves to be female with a useless attachment, Akihito was fully aware of the fact that the thing between his legs did serve a purpose. But because of the way he was raised, he saw no problem with dressing up in female clothes. It was what he was used to and he didn't really need anything different since it was his armour, as well as his weapon.

Akihito grimaced as a shiver wrecked his frame. For all that talk about his so-called armour and weapon, it wasn't going to prevent him from stress-shifting and neither was it going to save him from catching a cold. He should really go look for shelter for the night.

He was just about to pick up his identification bracelet when his head shot forward with a sneeze. His mood soured a little more as he sniffled. Great, so a cold was unavoidable. That was just freaking awesome. The owner of the omega-house he resided at would have a blast. The annoying omega who always escaped, returned with a cold because he was stuck in the rain because of a stress-shift.

Akihito took notice of the polished black leather shoes in front of him, the only feet that had even thought of stopping. Curiously, his eyes trailed upwards as his nose scented the air. Even without the scent entering his nose, the shifter could tell the man was an Alpha just by his build and presence.

Golden eyes looked down on him in mild interest despite the cold gaze. Smoke was captured under the arch of the black umbrella the man was holding above his head, the cloud originating from the cigarette dangling between his lips. His black hair was slicked back with a few strands falling in front of his forehead to match the sleek appearance his black three-piece suit gave him.

Akihito wondered what he must look like in the eyes of the handsome man. A small fennec fox, sitting in the rain in front of his identification bracelet with his fur soaked, his ears flat and his nose running. Yeah, what a picture he must make. However, the thought was fleeting as the man crouched.

Akihito yipped nervously, rearing up and back as a large hand reached out. His escape was prevented as another sneeze shook his body. The warm hand slid under his stomach to pick him up off the ground, something that would not be a good feeling if Akihito wasn't desperate for heat.

He turned his head upwards to look at the man, who raised an eyebrow at him. With a huff, the little fox averted his head away in a move that was entirely too human. With Akihito not struggling, the man continued on his way with the fox in his palm as if he hadn't just picked up a stray shifter.

"Ah, there you are, sir! I didn't notice and went on ahead" a voice spoke up as the owner of the sound stopped in front of the golden-eyed raven.

"Sir, what is that?" the bespectacled man asked as he send the little sulking fox a look, not allowing the Alpha holding the animal to answer his previous sentence.

"I picked it up" the Alpha holding Akihito said and the bespectacled man's reaction was immediate.

"Please put it back" he said and the Alpha merely regarded the man.

"It's a shifter likely stuck in a stress-shift, and on top of that" the Alpha said and was interrupted by another sneeze originating from the little fox. God, could this be any more mortifying?

"They're getting sick" the Alpha finished and the man in front of him sighed.

"The hotel isn't far away. I already secured a room for you, sir. I'm sure if it's this small, they'll allow a stress-shifted shifter inside" the bespectacled man said as he resigned to his boss having picked up a drenched shifter. This close to the golden-eyed Alpha's scent and smoke, Akihito had trouble smelling anything else, but somehow, he could guess the bespectacled raven was also an Alpha.

As soon as they were inside, Akihito realized how cold he actually had been when the warm air hit him. Though at the same time, it caused him to sneeze more. His previous internal question whether it could get any more mortifying was answered when they stepped out of the elevator and into what was without a doubt one of the poshest suites of the hotel that already was of high standard.

Akihito grimaced, or would have hadn't he been stuck in his animal form, as he looked around the room. Compared to all the other hotels he had stayed at when he had run away from the omega-house, this didn't even look like Japan anymore. Yet all those thoughts flew away when he was placed close to the heating.

Instantly, he had taken up residence right in front of it, curled up into a little ball. Apparently, this seemed to amuse the golden-eyed Alpha as he chuckled soft, dropping a towel next to the little fox. Akihito was quick and skilled to roll himself up into a burrito with the towel, making himself as comfortable as possible in it.

"That's an option too" the raven said as he crouched in front of the little fox, making Akihito look up at him wearily. There was something about the man that had him on guard more than any other Alpha had.

"I would have dried you off, you know" the man said and Akihito couldn't stop the growl from leaving his chest. Really, it would have been so much more effective if it had been the slightest bit intimidating instead of amusing the man to the point it earned another chuckle.

Dear God, Akihito wanted this stress-shift to be over already. He didn't know the reason why he had stress-shifted this time, since he never really did so often. As far as he could remember he hadn't been all that over-worked, stressed out or tired. Had it been unconsciously or because the death anniversary of his parents was next week?

Well, whatever it was, Akihito knew that his stress-shift usually lasted a day, three at max. Looking at the numbers on the clock perched onto the nightstand next to the big-ass bed, he still had 10 of the 24 hours to go, at the very least.

"Sir, Shinra-san has arrived and is waiting for you" the bespectacled Alpha from before said as he looked in the room, shooting a single glance at the fox burrito. Akihito flinched back wearily as the Alpha in front of him rose to his feet again. The fox watched how the man walked over to the door, stopping to tell the other Alpha to stand guard before leaving the room.

Akihito had no problem with being alone. Quite the opposite, if he had to be honest. Being around people when he stress-shifted, only stressed him out more. While most omegas felt more comfortable in their animal form, Akihito felt as if it was weakness.

Don't get him wrong, he liked shifting a lot. He was crazy good at it too. At the omega-house, he often tested against the others who could shift the fastest and he always won. He was able to shift in the blink of an eyes as much as he wanted without getting tired. He was fast and nimble as fox as well as human. In tough situations, his fox form was incredibly handy, seeing as how he could force himself through small openings.

But stress-shifting was beyond his control. It was his body saying that it had enough and that it needed rest. It was a condition every shifter suffered from and not one of them could control or prevent it. You could put it off by living calm and healthy, but Akihito was not that type of person. He hated living calm and healthy. In his opinion, being healthy was equal to being fit and energetic.

Ah, maybe his continuously jumping from heights and rooftops had finally taken his toll on his body. His mind revelled in the rush of adrenaline it gave him, but his body apparently not as much. Oh well, it wasn't like he could do much at this point. His body clearly signalled to him that he needed rest, so that was what he would do. He was alone anyway, though he could hear shuffling on the hallways right outside the door, his animal form giving him a very keen sense of hearing.

It was not the sound of people around him, but the smell of food, that woke Akihito up from his rest. He raised his head, blinking his eyes opened as he stuck his nose into the air. Slowly, he shook the warm towel from his frame as he stood up. His movements were languid from the warmth he had been surrounded with, but his empty stomach and his nose led him towards the table next to the window.

Without hesitation, the little fox jumped onto the unoccupied chair before using it as a step up to the table top. The alpha sitting at the table raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Akihito's eyes were glued to his weakness. Food. Just anything food was Akihito's weakness, and now he was faced with high-quality wagyu steak.

Ah, the marbling, the fat, the colour, the smell. It was all an attack to Akihito's senses and empty stomach. Had he even eaten that day? Well, even if he had, there was no way he wouldn't get hungry when faced with a delicacy his poor ass could only dream of eating so normally. His eyes widened when a piece of meat was placed in front of him where he sat, his head shooting up.

"If you're hungry, eat" the Alpha said and Akihito licked his lips before ducking his head. He didn't hesitate to sink his teeth into the meat when he was offered. His front paws trotted in place happily onto the table as he swallowed the morsel that was better than anything he had been able to afford on his own or that was offered to him at the omega-house.

With the meat melting on top of his tongue, he didn't even care that the alpha was chuckling softly at his antics as he ate his stomach full before literally laying himself down onto the table as wide-spread as possible. He licked the meat juices off his lips as his eyes became heavier once more. Honestly, he slept so much whenever he stress-shifted.

With his stomach filled, Akihito didn't have the energy to struggle when he was picked up and brought to the bed. Instead, he just curled up when he was put down on the foot-end. He looked at the clock as he rested his head onto his front-paws, judging that he still had the time for a quick sleep. Yawning, the little fox closed his eyes, hoping he would wake up once he shifted back because it would be hella awkward if he didn't and the Alpha found him butt-naked in his bed.

Usually, he didn't, since Akihito was a rather deep sleeper. However, this time, it seemed to be that he was in luck as he woke up thanks to the familiar pull in his abdomen. Never once did he wake up faster as his eyes shot towards the door of the bathroom where he could hear the shower run. Thank god he was alone.

Raising himself into a sitting position, he felt his bones shift and elongate as his limbs returned back to his pale-skinned arms and legs instead of the four fur-covered thin legs. His light blonde hair fell over his shoulders, landing on his thighs as he sat up, moving his feet until they touched the floor. His eyes that were now a light hazel, turned to look at the door of the bathroom as he stood up, naked as the day he was born.

As Akihito saw it, he had two options. One; use the sheets to cover himself before slipping out, or two; use the discarded white shirt draped over the chair as a dress before sneaking outside. Staying there was out of the question. Akihito shifted his gaze from the sheets to the shirt before deciding. Shirt it was then.

As Akihito had expected, it was a bit short on his thighs, but it came longer as he turned it into an off the shoulder dress. If he had been a typical omega with a shorter build, it would have fitted better and he wouldn't have had to worry about flashing anyone. But either way, it was sort of regrettable to say that this wasn't his first time in such a situation.

Akihito grabbed a little note from the hotel's notebook and wrote down a short thank you on it, penning down a PS that he had the man's card and would send the shirt back after washing it. Sending a last look at the closed bathroom door when the water shut off, the blonde snuck outside the room.

To his relief, the hallway was empty, which made it easier for him to make his way outside. Because it was still early, the streets were rather empty, which make Akihito feel less uncomfortable than he would have been if it had been any busier.

Barefooted and dressed in only a modified dress-shirt, Akihito took the bus to the stop closest to the omega-house he resided at. It was his second one, since he had literally been thrown out of his first one. His first omega-house had been in Kanagawa and it had been nothing short of an old-school brothel reminiscent of the period where Yoshiwara was most popular.

For some reason, society was okay with that. Omega-houses were loopholes to the anti-prostitution law. It was the perfect proof of the fact that omegas did not have any rights. Unlike places where people went for sex with betas, omega-houses were legit brothels but under a different name.

Akihito had been in an omega-house since birth, unlike most of his fellow omegas who only entered a house around the age of eight. Akihito's parents couldn't take care of him, which was why they had handed him over to an omega-house right after birth. It had been the one in Kanagawa back then.

But now, the one in Tokyo, was a lot better what concerned treatment of omegas. And with that, Akihito didn't mean how the omegas were treated, but they were presented to the outside world. Instead of one large cage, there were viewing rooms that seemed just like play-rooms. The bedrooms were also more modern with a security alarm.

Though whether or not it had a security alarm, Akihito had no problem sneaking into his room through the window. Maybe because he came and went as he pleased, the owner had given up on securing his room. Akihito couldn't be bothered with finding out. Instead, he was glad to be able to change into something with more coverage. And underwear. Thank god for underwear.

He laid the business-card onto the white vanity table against the wall. Actually, it should have been his desk, but it wasn't like omegas received much education besides the bare necessary like reading, writing and basic calculations. House-work and child-rearing was what they were really taught, what was the only thing most alphas wanted their omegas to know.

Because of that, omegas weren't really taught anything else. Even reading and writing fell away when an Alpha specifically asked and paid for it. Akihito thought it was disgusting because really, to do the laundry, one needed to be able to read, right? But hey, he wasn't going to try and figure out what was going on in the minds of an alpha. He had trouble enough already to figure out what was going on in his own mind.

He dropped the white dress-shirt in his dirty laundry basket after he had pulled on a pair of boyshorts, opening his closet to take out a wide legged lounging pants and a sweater to pull over his head. His nose was still running, so he wasn't going to risk anything, adding a pair of thick socks to his feet.

Picking up his dirty laundry basket, he left his room. As always, the hallways were quiet as most omegas sat in each other's rooms. They only needed to go to the play-room whenever they were selected by an Alpha who had seen their files. But judging by the noise coming from the rooms, today was an Alpha-less day. At least for now.

"Anyone else white to wash?!" Akihito called out, resting the laundry basket against hip. Almost immediately as he had raised his voice, heads popped out from the door openings into the hallway.

"Aki is back!" they announced, their voices mingling in a chaotic way, even though they all said the same thing. One of the omegas even shifted out of relief, a squeak leaving the little dark-coloured hamster as it fell onto the ground in a puddle of his clothing. Akihito chuckled as he picked him up to place on his shoulder as the others gathered up around him, waiting to hear about his stories about the outside.

"You're finally back, Takaba. There was an Alpha yesterday who wanted to see you" the owner spoke up behind the long-haired blonde, earning Akihito's attention.

"Oh, I didn't know" Akihito said dryly, though he didn't really care. It was always the same. An Alpha passed by, very few got interested because of his file that held comments from previous Alphas about what a challenge he was, took him home, only to bring him back within a day because he was too wilful.

Akihito was still a virgin and had no real plans on changing that just yet. Because of his old age, his file was always present in the stack of available omegas. So, whenever he heard that there was an alpha that could be remotely interested in him, Akihito escaped. He stayed around to see if the Alpha was taking someone else and if he had any intention of hurting the omega.

But as soon as he had confirmed that no abuse was going to happen, Akihito got the hell away from the suffocating walls of the omega-house. Of course, this pissed the owner off, who ranted to the walls because Akihito had no ears for it, sticking out his tongue behind the beta's back, earning muffled giggles from the young omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	2. TWO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and its OCs

The knock on the door had Akihito look up from where he sat behind his vanity chair, looking towards the door as he voiced his permission to enter. It was because the one behind the door actually waited for permission that Akihito knew that it was either the owner or one of the workers. The omega hoped that it was not the owner.

His hopes went unanswered as the door opened to reveal the heavy-weighed man with a balding spot on the top of his head, chest-hair sticking out from the V-cut in his neckline. At the enthusiastic yet disappointed look on the man's face, Akihito's stomach turned in dread.

He knew that look. Had avoided that look for the past 9 years. The look the man wore when Akihito had been requested. When he was going to be rented out like a porn-magazine. Akihito knew this even before the man even said something.

"Takaba, glad you're still here" the owner said and Akihito couldn't help but want to run.

"A very influential man is here because he has an interest in you. Hurry up and get dressed. He is waiting for you to meet him in the tea-room" the owner said and Akihito inwardly grimaced. Influential in the beta's words meant rich, which was probably the reason the man wasn't entirely disappointed to see someone interested in Akihito.

It didn't happen all that often that someone was interested in Akihito. He didn't have the right age for most, even though he was only 23. Most of them wanted young, the younger the better. It was disgusting. But every once in a while, there was interest in Akihito. Only for it to immediately disappear again when they saw the review of how uncontrollable he was.

Some saw Akihito as a challenge, something to be tamed. The disappointment was huge when it didn't go according to their plan. They always brought Akihito back the same day, and Akihito was perfectly fine with that. The owner too, since he was a little too curious about the blonde himself.

The looks Akihito received from the man whenever he thought the omega wasn't looking, were disgusting at best and never failed to make Akihito shiver. However, currently, that was not the case. The look the owner wore was one that said that as long as the costumer paid enough, he wouldn't care if Akihito returned on the brink of death.

It had happened before with a younger omega. Someone had paid a lot for her, and when she had returned three days later, she had been in a very bad state. Not only had she been imprisoned in someone's bedroom, she had forced into non-consensual bondage and when she had refused, she had been beaten into it. Not even the bruises, bloody cuts and few broken bones were able to make the owner stop counting his money long enough to show remorse.

That day, Akihito had been so close to killing the man. Had even stood with a kitchen knife in hand behind the fat bastard as he slept in his office. But Akihito was not a murderer and knew that if he went to jail, he would be leaving the other omegas alone at the asshole's mercy. Akihito being there was the only reason the owner was too afraid to touch the other omegas, because he knew that Akihito's previous warnings were not lies and that if he did touch one of them or treated them like goods, he would find himself being castrated in his sleep.

"Give me fifteen minutes" Akihito said reluctantly as he turned back to his mirror.

"Make it ten. He is a very busy man" the owner said and Akihito didn't look away from his reflection as he rubbed in the BB cream.

"If he is that busy, he can always come back another day. Fifteen minutes, and then I'm already rushing it" Akihito held his foot stiff and though the owner looked annoyed by the blonde's disobedience, he didn't challenge the blonde on it, knowing he would lose.

"Don't think about running away, and wear something nice" he warned before closing the door, not noticing Akihito sticking out his tongue at him lazily. Silently, Akihito wondered what kind of stupid Alpha-fuck was going to try and tame him now.

Akihito looked down on the make-up spread out in front of him before settling for a calm look for the day. He went with a glossy peach colour painted on his lips and an orange-y coral eyeshadow, paired with a thin black line and simple mascara. His lashes already were pretty long, so they didn't need much for an every-day look.

Judging that he wouldn't be wearing it too long, Akihito didn't bother with correctly pulling on his furisode according to the rules. Instead, he just tied the mauve furisode with white sparse flower-pattern closed with a pale yellow sash knotted at the front. The end of his kimono draped over the ground, but he just couldn't be bothered with it if he was going to change out of it soon anyway.

Before leaving the room, the blonde took the plastic toothed hairband from his hair, letting his bangs fall back in front of his forehead. He brushed them up as he walked through the hallway, making a short stop at the kitchen to retrieve the tray with tea while greeting the omegas that were already up and about. As he stopped at the tea-room, he felt a strange sense of foreboding in his stomach that he pushed away.

"Excuse me" he announced before unceremoniously sliding the door open to the only tatami room in the omega-house. The smile he didn't have on his face fell into a grimace as he saw the Alpha who was waiting for him sitting at the low table on one of the zabutons.

"Geh" the blonde exclaimed before he could stop himself as golden eyes rose up to meet him. Akihito tried to compose himself again, acting as if the rude reaction hadn't happened.

"Why don't you come inside and close the door, little fox" the Alpha said and Akihito's eyebrow twitched as he stepped further inside, closing the door behind him in case there were any curious ears ready to eavesdrop. God knew he always was one of those curious ears, but always for a good reason. At least in this omega-house.

"Don't call me that. I do have a name" Akihito said, maybe a tad bit too defensive, as he walked over to the table to put the tray down.

"But we haven't been introduced yet" the Alpha said and Akihito scoffed.

"You read my file and I have your card. It would be stupid to introduce ourselves when we already know our names, Asami Ryuichi, CEO of Sion" Akihito said, once again, too defensive. There was just something about this man that put the blonde on guard, and not because of how they had first met.

"How did you even find me? You never saw my face" the blonde said as he looked up at the Alpha before the man could say something.

"The hotel has security camera, not to mention that there is only one fennec fox in Japan. It wasn't exactly hard to find out who you are, Takaba Akihito" the raven said and Akihito send him a narrow-eyed look as he poured a cup of tea.

"I did give your shirt back, remember? Washed and everything" he said as he sat down opposite from the man, crossing his legs as the tips of his tail-bone length hair brushing the tatami-mat.

"Yes, but that is not why I'm here" Asami said after taking a sip of his tea. Akihito leaned back on his hands as he regarded the man.

"Then why are you here?" he asked and the raven raised his eyes away from the tea to the blonde.

"I would like to have your company next week" he said and Akihito's answer was immediate.

"Impossible" he said firmly without blinking or even thinking about the suggestion. His heat was supposed to come this week, so next week, he would be recovering from his three days of constant state of arousal and irritation.

"Then, do you prefer this week?" the Alpha asked and Akihito narrowed his eyes.

"How about never? Look, man, I'm grateful that you helped me out when I was stuck in a stress-shift in the rain and the food you shared was really good. But I have no intention of being rented out like I am an object" he said and the Alpha didn't seem fazed.

"So, next week. I'm just taking you out to eat. I won't do anything you don't want me to do" the raven said as if he hadn't heard the blonde. The smugness and confidence behind that action made Akihito grit his teeth.

"You read my file, didn't you? I won't be here next week if you come" he said and the raven merely looked amused as he raised his cup to his lips, drawing out the silence.

"I certainly have read it, but then I will just tell the owner not to mention which day I will be picking you up until the last minute" he said and Akihito scoffed.

"I can stay out all week, you know" he said and the Alpha smirked.

"But you won't" he said and once again, the confidence behind those words were grating on the blonde's nerves. He was right, though. Akihito wouldn't stay away for a whole week. He couldn't, not with mister grabby-hands roaming the hallways unsupervised. Who knows what kind of things he would do using his authority as owner as excuse.

"Dinner. Nothing more" Akihito said and the raven's lip twitched as he tilted his chin slightly upwards.

"Dinner" he confirmed and stood up to leave, Akihito following his example.

"It will be a rather formal setting. If you cannot find a suitable dress to wear, inform the owner who will contact me so I can provide you with a dress" Asami said and Akihito huffed.

"I have clothes" he said curt and the raven gave an amused hum as he opened the door.

"Aren't you going to show me the way to the exit?" he asked as Akihito turned the corner towards the rooms. He knew he should see the Alpha off, as were the manners they were taught, but Akihito had never been good at following rules.

"You came through that door. I'm sure you can find it" he said as he continued walking, hearing a soft chuckle behind him. The blonde paused in his walk as he heard the Alpha's footsteps disappear, making sure the raven wouldn't end up following him into the dorm-part of the omega-house where all the omegas resided.

Once he was sure the Alpha was gone, he continued on his way to his room, brushing past one of the workers as she was bringing the dirty dishes to the kitchen to wash. As soon as he entered his room, he locked the door behind him and sat down on his bed reaching into his pillowcase.

His fingers closed around his small flip-phone. One he wasn't allowed to have. If omegas weren't allowed to get an education that was about high-school level, it wasn't all that surprising that they weren't allowed to have phone. But as mentioned before, Akihito had troubles with sticking to the rules.

Not only did he own a phone, he also owned a camera and a small laptop. With that, he was able to make money in a way most omegas weren't allowed to do. His make-up looks and tutorials were what got him on the internet and what got him paid, while his social media account gave him the freedom to post things of what he was really passionate about. Photography.

It wasn't much, since he didn't really have any professional equipment, but it was enough. He got paid for his vlogs and was considered an internet make-up artist. With that money, he was able to buy himself a decent camera which allowed him to take pictures to share them. And people liked them, at least on the internet they did. Akihito didn't know what they really thought about it, but he didn't really care much either. It was what he liked to do, so he would continue doing it.

For now, he would call his friend, inform him about what had happened as if he was a fish-wife. Takato had been brought to the omega house right as Akihito had been transferred quite a few years ago. The two had connected immediately and had been the centre of all shenanigans as they grew up. Until Takato had been bought free by Kou.

Kou was an Alpha, but not a typical Alpha. He had clicked with Takato right away and hadn't even cared that the omega had been the same height and width as him. Kou was rather soft for an Alpha, while Takato was manly for an omega. But for some reason, they really fitted. They were best friends before they were a bonded couple, which was something Akihito was rather jealous of, if he had to be honest.

But mostly, he was glad Takato had found Kou, or the other way around. Akihito wasn't sure who found who, but he did know that they had one of the rare relationships where they thought of each other of equal and actually were. It was the kind of relationship Akihito hoped he would have. Not being rented by a smug Alpha, but he had no voice in this society.

[Heya, Aki!]

"Takato! Listen, I got a problem" Akihito said and heard a hum.

[Kou is here too. You're on speaker, 's that fine?]

"That's perfect. Anyway, I told you about the stress-shift I had like, last week or something?" Akihito asked and heard a scoff that was definitely Kou.

[The one where you were at a posh hotel-room with a rich Alpha who gave you shit-ass expensive steak? Yeah, you told us and we're still bitter about you not sharing the wagyu]

"Where the hell was I supposed to put it, idiot?! It's not like I have pockets and my ears don't count so don't even think of mentioning them" the blonde said sharply, though good-humoured. He could never be angry at his friends.

[So, what about it?]

"Well, that Alpha just passed by. He literally just left, and I was too late to escape" Akihito said and Takato made a surprised sound.

[He's taking you with him?]

"No, he's taking me out next week" he said and pushed his bangs back.

"I don't fucking get it. He comes here, after practically doing a background-check on me after seeing my face on the security footage of the hotel, and all he does is request me to go out for dinner next week" Akihito said and shook his head.

"And you know what? Apparently, he's taking me to something formal. He even suggested that if I didn't have a dress, he would provide me with one" he said and there was a short silence.

[That navy maxi-skirt we bought for your birthday two weeks ago.]

[Uhu, with a nice grey sweater on top with an open neckline. Showing only a hint of collarbone and thigh, you don't need any more.]

"That's what I was thinking, but that's not the point. That guy is smug as fuck and I'm sure I'll dump my glass over his head if he keeps looking at me as if I'm some fair attraction. I swear he's just like all the other Alphas thinking I'm a challenge to tame" Akihito said grumpy and heard a soft chuckle.

[It would be good if you settled down, Aki. You just turned 23, how long are you planning to stay at the omega-house?]

"As long as it takes for that asshole of an owner to retire and then I'll take over" Akihito said, earning a laugh, though they all knew that if there was someone capable of doing so, it was Akihito.

[Ah well, why not look at it like this then? You're going out to a fancy restaurant for some good food that you'll never be able to afford. I doubt there is any Alpha out there that can actually tame you, so why not enjoy it a bit? Besides, you said he was handsome last time, right? Were you delirious with a fever or does he still look hot?]

"He does. It's practically unfair, the way he's blessed with his genes" Akihito said, earning a laugh as he grimaced uneasily. It wasn't like they could see him, but they could guess pretty accurately what kind of face he was making.

They remained on the phone for a little while longer until Kou had to get back to work and Takato had to take out the laundry. As Akihito tucked his phone away again, he took his netbook from under his matrass, opening it and starting it up. It wouldn't hurt to do a little research on the Alpha, right?

Besides, if Asami knew so much about him, it was only normal for Akihito to know the same amount. The blonde knew that in his case, it was from his omega file and that it was legal, while his research was illegal. Unless he stuck to social media and everything you could find on the surface of the internet.

But Akihito wasn't exactly good with sticking to those things when he got curious. Like, every person walking this earth has to have at least a social media page, right? It didn't matter which one or if they were active on it or not, everyone just had a social media account. Hell, Akihito even saw hamsters with a page dedicated to them.

It was thus a no-brainer that finding nothing but a few newspaper headlines about Sion would make the blonde curious. And when Akihito was curious, he didn't stop until his curiosity was satisfied. It was one of his bad habits, though in other cases, it could become a good habit.

This was not one of those cases.

At the knock on the door, Akihito sighed and closed off his laptop again, having found things about the company Sion, but not the CEO. He also hadn't changed, but that didn't really matter when he was disappointed with the lack of results of his research.

Oh well, he could always find out when they met face to face. It wouldn't be good manners, but Akihito had never really cared much about manners when it came to his curiosity. It had gotten him into so much trouble already, so he wasn't really bothered with a bit more trouble.

Besides, if he was lucky, his curiosity would turn the Alpha off and he'd be killing two birds with one stone. But that was wishful thinking, though he didn't see any problem with that sort of mind-set as long as it wasn't irrational. He wasn't hoping for miracles. He was only hoping that he would be able to satisfy his curiosity while rejecting the Alpha that seemed to objectify him.

Or at least making him the subject of his amusement. Honestly, it pissed Akihito off just thinking about the Alpha's amused looks and chuckles as if he was looking at a child trying to reach the top shelf while attempting to climb onto the kitchen counter. He was not a kid and he certainly couldn't remember doing anything to earn that kind of reaction.

Akihito wasn't too sure about what he wanted to do. Did he want to proof to the man that he was not some kind of child, or did he want to be so annoying that the man would have no choice but to bring him back? It was a bit troubling, but Akihito had a week to prepare. He would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. THREE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

Akihito was not going to lie, he was looking forward to it. The food, he meant. Looking forward to the food. His heat had hit him harder than he had expected, so he could really use some comfort in the form of filling his stomach. Well, heat or not, he could always use food in his stomach.

Looking at himself in the mirror against the back of his door, he smoothed out his navy maxi skirt that bared his left leg with a split that reached his thigh, the tight-fitting grey knitted boatneck sweater tucked in behind the high waistband. The fabric flowed smoothly around his heels, that were raised off the floor by white barely there sandals.

The open toes showed his burgundy painted toenails that matched his fingernails, while his shoes matched the white clutch in his hand. His make-up was minimalistic with a thin black line on his eyelid paired with peachy nude matte eyeshadow and a reddish-brown cut-crease.

His eyes were surrounded by long black fake lashes and his lips a matte truffle colour. His hair was pulled back into a mid-high ponytail with part of it looped into a fanned out bun while the locks hanging down were curled and reached his hip-bones.

While the look seemed effortless, Akihito couldn’t help but feel that maybe he’d overdone it. He hadn’t meant to, but he had just been nervous and had kept himself busy. And now he felt like he was trying too hard. Who was he trying to impress anyway? Some rich Alpha fuck who was taking him out to fill his stomach?

Akihito sighed as he grabbed his camera. He felt more than a little vain, but he still took pictures of himself to post on the internet. It was his way of earning money, so he couldn’t really skip out on it. Besides, trying too hard or not, Akihito loved the look he currently sported.

“Takaba! Asami-sama is here to pick you up. Don’t make him wait” the owner yelled through the door. By the sound of his voice, Akihito was grimly amused to notice that the man was even more nervous than he was. Shaking his head, he hid his camera before picking up his white clutch.

“Don’t get your nuts in a twist. I’m ready” Akihito said as he stepped out of his room, reaching a bit taller than the beta thanks to his high heels. Brushing off the look the man warning him to please the Alpha, Akihito walked away. The sound of his heels drew the attention as he went, but he merely smiled at the compliments he got.

As he stepped outside, he really shouldn’t have been surprised to find the Alpha standing in front of a half limousine, a lit cigarette dangling between his lips. Like the first time he had met the Alpha, the raven was clad in a black three-piece suit, paired with black Italian shoes and a dark green tie.

Akihito hated the fact that he felt attracted to the man as he approached him, golden eyes rising up to him at the sound of his heels. Something twisted in Akihito’s gut as those eyes trailed up his body, appreciation filling his orbs even when his expression didn’t change.

“You look stunning” he raven said and Akihito waved it off even when his cheeks warmed up under the heated gaze and the compliment.

“Just dinner, remember” he said and Asami crushed his cigarette into his portable ashtray with an amused smirk.

“Just dinner” he repeated and the bespectacled Alpha Akihito recognized from his stress-shift opened the car-door for them, Asami holding out his hand in a ‘ladies first’ kind of gesture. Akihito hated that sort of that thing, but stepped in none the less.

He didn’t hate the gesture because of the fact that it was courtesy, but because he had the feeling men only did it to have an opportunity to check out someone’s ass without them noticing. But if he had to be honest, he was of the opinion that Asami was the kind of man to either not do it at all, or do it without caring who was seeing him do it, no matter where he was. There was no in between with the man.

As Asami stepped in behind him, Akihito shuffled nervously, moving a little away from the Alpha. He wasn’t scared of the man, just uneasy about being in a small space with an Alpha. He would be like that with anyone else, considering omegas were objectified. Yet he relaxed when the man didn’t make a move to do anything.

“Where are we going?” Akihito asked, breaking the silence that was starting to get one-sidedly tense. On his part.

“Riza’s. It’s an Italian restaurant” Asami said, clarifying when he saw the frown on Akihito’s face.

“I know Riza’s” the blonde said curt and Asami looked at him fully.

“Have you been there before?” he asked curious and the omega gave him a dry look.

“Do I look like I have the money to go there?” he asked and Asami looked like he was going to shrug, if he hadn’t been so stiff.

“You kind of do” he said and Akihito looked out of the window.

“Well, I don’t. I also doubt that they the government will allow me to make that kind of money” he said and even though he was aware that it was the perfect subject to turn the Alpha off, he didn’t want to continue about it. He could, though. For hours if he wanted to. But he just didn’t want to waste his breath.

“Would you want to work then?” Asami asked and Akihito huffed.

“Of course I would. I don’t have any pink-coloured thoughts about the work-force, because I’m aware that it can be draining and repetitive. But it beats being an omega when on top of their rights, even their genders are being denied” he said and shook his head.

“Let’s stop talking about it. I don’t want it to spoil my appetite and I fully plan on eating your wallet empty” Akihito said and Asami went along with the change of subject, though he seemed to file the blonde’s words away for another time. One Akihito doubted was going to come.

“My pockets are not that shallow, so eat as much as you please” the Alpha said and the car stopped, pulling up in front of the restaurant Asami had named earlier. Asami got out of the car first, his outstretched hand brushed off as Akihito stepped out without his help.

However, the large hand in the middle of his back was harder to shake off as it guided him inside towards the reception-counter. Akihito felt out of place as he looked away when the receptionist stared awestruck at the Alpha, who requested their table which he had reserved.

They were brought to a table in the back of the restaurant, people starring as they passed. Akihito was sure it was because of the Alpha leading him forward with a hand on his lower back, but it didn’t stop him from feeling self-conscious. But even when he felt self-conscious, his back remained straight, his steps sure. Self-conscious and ashamed were two different things, after all.

Akihito sat down at the table across from the raven, pulling his chair further under the table as he crossed his legs almost automatically. The conversations in the restaurants were dimmed and the blonde was aware of the looks that were being send their way, yet he didn’t react to it. He only looked up when a waiter stepped up next to their table, looking nervous as he held a menu card out for the blonde to take.

“Here’s the menu, Miss” he said, almost stuttering before turning to the Alpha, holding out two other menus.

“The wine menu and the menu, sir” he said before his eyes shout back towards the blonde as Akihito opened the thick black front cover. The omega literally flinched at the high prizes that were standing behind the starters. He had said that he planned to eat the Alpha’s wallet empty, but he had no real intention of doing so. He wasn’t that kind of person, after all.

Besides, he couldn’t even read the dishes, since they were in Italian and the only things Italian he knew where very limited to carbonara, pasta, parmesan, spaghetti bolognaise and tiramisu. He doubted he’d be able to get away with ordering something like that in a restaurant of this class. This was exactly why he preferred a simple Mac or even cup noodles. It was cheap as hell and without a fuss.

“We’ll have a bottle of 96’ Gracati. My partner will have the stuffed mushrooms for starters, porchetta for main and zabaglione for desert. I’ll have the spinach ravioli, the spaghetti vongole and zeppole for dessert” Asami said and Akihito looked up at him, caught between relief and annoyance.

While he was relieved that he didn’t have to figure out what everything was, he was annoyed about having someone order for him. But then again, Asami knew what he was eating so the annoyance was gone rather fast. Instead, it was replaced by curiosity, wondering what had been ordered. He wasn’t picky when it came to food. He would practically eat anything.

Akihito released the breath he was holding as he closed his menu, looking up at the waiter with a smile as he returned the menu. The waiter blushed bright red as he made a small bow before turning away, almost forgetting to take back the menu’s he had handed the Alpha. Akihito pitied the man for being so flustered, but didn’t blame him. It was easy to get like that in the presence of the man in front of him. Even Akihito felt his spine tense under the full attention of the Alpha.

“How was your day?” Asami asked and instantly, all the tension left the blonde’s body. He could barely hold himself back from sagging his shoulders and staring at the man in front of him like he was the biggest idiot on earth. Instead, he settled for a dry, deadpan look.

“You’re seriously asking me about that?” he asked, his tone matching his expression perfectly. While it would have pissed off so many others, it only made the Alpha chuckle amused.

“Well, considering we met during a stress-shift, I was worried this date might have stressed you too much” he said and Akihito couldn’t stop himself from scoffing.

“Don’t flatter yourself. Self-confidence becomes off putting when it’s too much” he warned and Asami raised an eyebrow.

“Do you believe I am in danger for that?” he asked and Akihito stared him dead in the eye.

“Not really. You’re already past that point, from what I can see” he said and Asami released a soft laugh.

“But it’s not in my policy to judge people based on only their first impressions. There are always things they are hiding” Akihito said and Asami looked amused at the blonde.

“What makes you think I am hiding something?” he asked and Akihito pulled one shoulder up in a half-shrug.

“Call it a gut feeling. That, and I did some research on Sion. There are some things that in my mind don’t make any sense” Akihito admitted and Asami narrowed his eyes. Though he still looked amused, it was sharper. Colder.

“You seem to be a very curious person. It can come with a hefty price, that curiosity” Asami said and Akihito looked at him. It was a warning and Akihito recognized it as such. But that didn’t mean he listened to it. He never really was good when it came to listening to what other people told him to do.

“So I’ve been told” Akihito said in an almost careless tone as he looked up at the waiter that returned to their table with a bottle of wine and breadsticks. The waiter first showed the bottle to the Alpha before uncorking it when he received the confirming nod. Asami taste tested the wine before the waiter moved on to fill Akihito’s glass.

“Wine, miss?” he asked, his cheeks almost instantly flushing as Akihito gave him a smile, not even bothering to correct him about his gender. After 23 years, he had gotten used to it after all.

“Yes, please” he said answered and noticed the slight tremble in the bottle as his glass was filled.

“Your starters will be here soon” the waiter informed before taking his leave with a bow. However, his announcement didn’t stop Akihito from reaching out for a breadstick. He had no idea how to start a conversation to fill the silence, so it was better to have his mouth occupied. It was only after their starter that Asami broke the silence.

“What got you into make-up?” he asked and Akihito blinked as he looked up, slightly startled by the sudden question. He reached up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear that was too short to fit into his bun. It was a nervous habit, but he couldn’t prevent himself from doing so. The subject of his job was always a rather touchy one for the people around him.

“The oiran I served at my previous bro- omega-house taught me how to do make up. You know, in between shoving my head in a tub of water for drawing her client’s attention and ordering me around to hand-wash her clothes outside in mid-winter” Akihito said and Asami tilted his head.

“Was it that bad in Kanagawa?” he asked and Akihito scoffed.

“You have no idea. I’ve been there since I was like two months old or something, I don’t remember. The omega who had taken it upon herself to raise me was sold not long after I turned four. Because her protection fell away, I was immediately pushed into the attendant position” he said and shook his head.

“My older sister wasn’t kind, and it certainly didn’t help that the Alpha she had fallen in love with had taken an interest in me. By the time I was seven, she was really pushing the owner into upping my rank to courtesan-in-training, just to get rid of me” he said and huffed amused.

“She was rid of me the following year, when the owner couldn’t handle me anymore. He had enough of all the pranks I pulled and the fights I got into” Akihito said and shook his head slightly, letting a short pause fall as his mind went back to his very early child-hood.

“The omega-house in Kanagawa was a genuine brothel, like the ones you saw in Yoshiwara. You know, the ones with the wooden cages? Yeah, they are so easy to escape from” he said amused and Asami raised an eyebrow.

“Is that why they transferred you to Tokyo? Because the security was better?” he guessed and Akihito nodded.

“Yeah, but it’s not better. It’s takes nothing more than a flick of a switch to turn it off. I think the owner just gave up on securing my room” he said and only then realized that talking about the security of the omega-house might not be a good idea.

“What about your parents?” Asami asked and Akihito was grateful for the change of subject.

“They’re dead. They couldn’t take care of me when I was born and immediately sold me to the omega-house. I did see my mom often because she visited. Sometimes my dad would come along, whenever he was in the country. But one day they just stopped coming. It was only when I snuck out that I found their grave” he said and Asami looked sympathetically.

“That must have been hard for you” he said and Akihito looked up at him.

“Not really. I was young but I understood. I just didn’t feel that much of a connection with them. I remember it only vaguely, but I know I have the same hair-colour as my mother and my father was a photographer who travelled out of the country often for jobs. I grew my hair out because the omega that took care of me told me my mother liked my hair. I’m interested in photography because my dad was” he said and gave a shrug.

“Maybe it’s just an attempt to feel a connection with them that I was never able to have” he admitted and Asami glanced up when their main course was placed on the table in front of them.

“You’re interested in photography? You wish to become a model?” the Alpha asked and Akihito gave a shot laugh.

“Don’t be ridiculous. The only pictures I take of myself are to show my make-up. I’m not cut out to be a model. I’d much rather stand behind the camera. The only reason I stand in front of it is because it earns me money” he said and Asami looked interested.

“You’re different from other omegas, you know” he said and Akihito gave a hum.

“That’s normal. I’ve got prevalent Alpha genes” he said and cut off a piece of meat.

“Those exist, don’t they? Omegas with the guts and backbone of an Alpha. They’re even more rare than omegas who earn money” Asami said and Akihito looked up at him.

“Count yourself lucky to be meeting one then” he said before taking a first taste of his main dish, not hesitating to voice his opinion on it, which amused the raven.

“You like it?” the Alpha asked and Akihito nodded, throwing aside his guarded attitude as he lapsed into a conversation about food. He could talk about it for hours without losing passion. It earned him a few chuckles and some personal opinions of someone who ate nothing but high end food. So much for not being the Alpha’s source of entertainment.

Akihito felt cheap as he easily forgot that part when Asami handed over his desert even before the omega had tried his own. Not that he had a problem with it, seeing as he was almost swooning over both of them. The only reason he didn’t was because they were in public and were still drawing attention.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Asami asked as they were seated in the car, driving back towards the omega-house. Akihito looked away from the window to turn his attention to the Alpha next to him.

“Yeah, I did. The food was amazing and the deserts even better” he said and averted his eyes troubled.

“But I can’t accept this. It was too expensive” he said and then grimaced guilty as he took a side-way glance at the raven.

“But I don’t exactly have money to pay you back with. At least not that much” he said and Asami gave a hum.

“If you’re so set on paying me back, how about a second date?” he suggested and Akihito blinked as he turned fully to the Alpha again.

“A second one?” he asked and Asami gave a nod.

“If you wish to pay me back, take me out” he said and Akihito shook his head startled.

“You mean, me taking you out?” he asked and Asami gave him a sideways amused look.

“Yes. Or do you not want to pay me back?” he asked, obviously playing on Akihito’s pride. Sadly, the omega was ashamed to admit that he fell for it. Hook, line and sinker, to be honest.

“Okay, fine. A second date and I get to choose” he said and Asami gave a pleased little smile. For someone who barely even knew the blonde, he had played Akihito too well.

“I’ll let the owner know that next week, I will be picking you up again. Same day, same time” he said and Akihito crossed his arms in front of his chest stubbornly.

“Don’t dress too fancy. I’m not like you so neither are my choices of date locations” he warned but it only seemed to amuse the Alpha. Would there ever be something Akihito would do or say that wouldn’t amuse him? God, it really ticked Akihito off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. FOUR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might hate me or the story after this ...

Akihito was having a good day. He was in such a good mood that he didn’t even care about the date he was currently on with the Alpha that seemed nothing but amused by him. He couldn’t even care less about the fact that he had spotted on of the omega-house workers a little while before.

The date Akihito had chosen to go on to, had been perfectly timed with a party he had wanted to attend. Obviously, he dragged Asami along, since the Alpha had said that Akihito was in charge of organizing the date. So Akihito had taken Asami to the party at a back-alley bar he had stumbled upon a few years back when he had been running away.

It was a small bar owned by a latino woman who married a Japanese man and came to Tokyo for him. She had opened the bar out of home-sickness and held a party every month to rekindle the sphere she used to have in her motherland. Last time, Akihito had taken Kou and Takato along, and now he was there with Asami.

It didn’t really matter who Akihito was there with because he was always found on the make-shift dancefloor in the middle of the dimly lit room. His body moved to the music even if he didn’t understand any of the words being sung. He didn’t really have to since the music made it impossible for him not to dance to. Sometimes, he had a dance partner, other times, he danced alone. It didn’t make a difference to Akihito.

This time, he had a partner. One that he hadn’t expected to dance in the first place, let alone be any good. Yet there were hands on his hips, their warmth seeping through the black sleeveless turtleneck top that covered his hips. A muscled chest was separated from his back by a few inches as their hips swayed in tandem to the music.

Akihito had never thought that grinding or anything to do with it could be tasteful. But he was proven somewhat wrong as he circled his hips, the Alpha behind him smoothly following his moves. Well, it was somewhat tasteful, considering that it was still very provocative with hands on his hips and the fabric of his black skinny jeans brushing the fabric of Asami’s dark jeans.

Yet Akihito would be lying if he claimed to dislike it. His fingers were resting at the base of the Alpha’s neck as he continued to move his hips. He easily allowed the raven to turn him around until they were face to face, their legs slotted together. One of the hands on his hips shifted towards his lower back as their gazes connected.

The omega supressed a shiver at the hunger that was smouldering underneath the amusement in golden eyes, yet he couldn’t deny that he felt the same hunger in his belly. That was exactly why he didn’t think of grinding as tasteful. But he was in a too good of a mood to care. So instead of scolding the raven for having those kind of thoughts while it was just a date to repay him for the expensive food, Akihito smirked as he continued to dance with the Alpha. At least until his throat had gotten too dry to ignore and he needed a drink.

“You know, I didn’t think you’d take that stick out of your ass for long enough to dance” Akihito said bluntly as he returned from the bar with a closed bottle of water and a cocktail for himself, stepping up to the high round table Asami was standing at.

“Hard to resist when you were dancing like you were. Did you take lessons to be able to move like that?” Asami asked as he accepted the bottle, opening it at the corner of the table as Akihito sipped from the straw stuck in his rumchata cocktail.

“Nope. I just come here often” the blonde said with a grin and Asami lowered his bottle away from his lips.

“Is that why you always sneak away?” he asked and Akihito held up his hand.

“Nu-huh. That’s not how it’s going to go. You were the one asking questions last time, so this time it’s my turn” he said and Asami looked amused.

“That’s only fair, I guess. Go ahead and ask whatever you want to know” he said as he crossed his arms on the table.

“With a face like that, why did you decide to become a businessman when you could have easily become an actor or a model?” Akihito asked and Asami smirked.

“Oho? So you find me handsome? Good to know” he said and Akihito rolled with his eyes. As if the Alpha didn’t know he was good-looking yet.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t let it get to your head. You won’t be able to get through the door if you let it swell too much” the omega said and Asami’s lip curled up.

“I became a businessman because I know nothing else. My parents were both CEO’s of their own company, each a separate one, and I was basically forced into it” he said and Akihito tilted his head.

“Did you never want to become something else?” he asked and Asami shrugged.

“Of course. When I was a kid, I wanted to become a painter and then I wanted to be a policeman. But I feel more comfortable with what I do now. I don’t regret the choices I’ve made up until now and I worked hard to get where I am, so I’m not dissatisfied with my life at all” he said and Akihito nodded, getting a bit more interested.

“Anything you want to do in the future?” he asked and Asami gave a thoughtful hum.

“I’m currently busy with a new project, which is making wine. I don’t plan far ahead in the future because you never know what might happen” he said and Akihito could find himself in that answer since it was the exact same thing he would have said. Well, except for the making wine thing. Akihito wasn’t good with alcohol.

He could drink it no problem and he was able to appreciate it, but only in moderate amounts. He wasn’t exactly a heavy weight and was among the first of his friend-group to get drunk. But getting drunk after one and a half cocktails was too quick, even for Akihito. Yet he couldn’t deny the fact that his head was feeling fuzzy, forcing him to cut off one of his questions.

“Hey, are you okay?” Asami asked as Akihito placed his glass onto the table, reaching up a hand to hold his forehead. His body felt hot and he could feel sweat collect in the back of his neck. There was a familiar stirring in his lower abdomen that shouldn’t be there.

“Impossible. I just had it two weeks ago” the omega muttered, his voice sounding slightly slurred.

“Takaba?” Asami called out as he placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Akihito didn’t hesitate to slap away the gesture, already having connected the dots to what had happened.

“My drink was spiked” Akihito said, feeling his knees grow weaker with every passing second.

“I think it was either a date-rape drug, or something specifically for omega shifters because it’s drawing my heat out” the omega said, though he suspected the second more.

“I need to get back to the omega-house. Too many alphas around” Akihito said, knowing that all the Alphas in the room could smell the change in his scent. That really was bad news, unless Akihito wanted to get raped. The blonde bit on his lip in anger as he narrowed his eyes, his vision blurring slightly.

“Fuck, I should have never accepted that drink” he gritted out through his clenched teeth. He had already thought it was pretty weird for one of the omega-house workers to be so friendly to him and offer him a drink. But he had been stupid and accepted it as something free. He should have been more suspicious when he saw that beta at the bar he frequented.

“Let’s go then” Asami said as he took the blonde’s arm to support him, ignoring Akihito’s attempt to shake it off.

“I have a car so it’ll be faster and safer. Don’t be stubborn” Asami said and Akihito grimaced. The Alpha had a point, but it still didn’t make Akihito feel safer considering the one he was most worried about was currently helping him into the car. However, complaining was rather difficult when he was curled up in the passenger’s seat, trying to ignore the lust coursing through him and tightening his jeans.

Way sooner than he expected, the car stopped. The omega lifted his head from his raised knees, looking out of the window to see where they were as Asami got out of the car. Akihito’s stomach twisted at the sight of the parking lot of a high-end apartment building. He didn’t know if the feeling in his gut was because of his drug-induced heat or the place they were at, but Akihito didn’t like it either way.

“Where are we? This is not the omega-house” Akihito said, stating the obvious, as he stumbled next the raven who held him up around his waist.

“My house” Asami said and Akihito froze, his chest cooling down while the rest of his body remained hot.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” the blonde hissed, renewing his struggle to get away from the Alpha. Once again futile. He’d probably fall face first onto the ground if he succeeded anyway.

“Do you want to go to a hotel and trouble the Alphas there? Do you even think they’ll allow an omega in heat inside?” Asami asked and Akihito gritted his teeth. Somehow, he really hated it when the raven made a point. It always involved something bad for him.

“I have a guest room” Asami said as he stepped in the elevator car, pressing on the button for the top floor. His words calmed Akihito’s worries down, though it only caused the effects of his heat to hit him harder. The fact that he was alone with the raven haired Alpha in a small space didn’t help either.

Akihito could feel his thoughts battle under the influence of the raven’s scent so close. He had smelled it in the car too, but the elevator didn’t have windows like the car had. Akihito could feel his jeans tighten with every second he spent inhaling the musky scent of the Alpha so close to him. Inhaling deeply was impossible with the condition he was in, but the short pants were more than enough to make the blonde dizzy and thirsty.

He was glad to exit the elevator, afraid that if he stayed in close proximity for any longer, that he might just give in to his instincts. The fact that they were entering _Asami’s_ penthouse had slipped his mind, only to smack him in the face as soon as the door opened. Of course the whole space was infested with the raven’s scent, making the heat in his lower abdomen burn hotter.

“This is a bad idea. I need to go” Akihito said, once again trying to detach himself from the raven’s side, this time with success. He found support against the wall, turning his half-lidded eyes towards the door that had closed behind them. He had barely taken a step before his back was forced against the wall again, thick arms caging him in.

“You sure you want to go outside smelling like that? You’ll be begging to be raped, you know” Asami said as he towered over the blonde in a way that had the omega grit his teeth while his stomach knotted in anticipation. Once again, the raven had a point, but Akihito knew that if he stayed, he’d be playing into the Alpha’s hands. He was sure he didn’t want that, but it really did seem like his luck had run out.

“You can stay here until the drug is worked out and then I’ll send you back to the omega-house” the raven said and Akihito panted slightly, taking in the Alpha’s scent with every short breath he took. Before he could even give an answer, Asami leaned down to his neck, brushing his nose across the skin. A shiver ran down Akihito’s spine at the sensation, his head almost automatically tilting back.

All his nerves seemed to be focused on his neck where smooth lips brushed against the skin before parting and leaving a small kiss. Akihito felt his knee jerk at the action, his hands coming up to rest against the raven’s pectorals. Whether it was to push him away or to pull him closer, Akihito himself had no idea. He didn’t seem to be able to gather much strength.

“D-didn’t you say you had a guest room?” the omega panted as Asami mouthed at the skin on his neck, trailing up a path towards the blonde’s pierced ear.

“I did, but I never said I’d use it” the Alpha said and Akihito gritted his teeth. He should have known this would happen. He should have seen this coming. Yet he wasn’t fighting it. Not really. He should be able to do more, even if he was in heat. He should be able to at least shift and retreat into a small corner to hide until the drug had worked out.

But he wasn’t doing any of it. Instead, he was kissing the Alpha back, feeling the man’s lips move against his own with heated desire. The lust that had been veiled during their dance, was now on the surface as Asami pulled the smaller male against his body while pressing him into the wall at the same time. As he rolled his hips upwards, grinding his growing erection into Akihito’s already hard arousal, the blonde released a small moan into the man’s mouth as their tongues tangled.

The moan turned into a gasp when large hands settled on his ass, squeezing the cheeks. Their lips didn’t part as Asami forced his knee in between the blonde’s leg, using the leverage he had on the two globes in his hands to drag the omega onto his thigh. Akihito couldn’t stop the moan from leaving his lips as his spine arched until his chest was pressed into the raven’s, his fingers clutching at the polo that covered the Alpha’s pectorals.

It was too much for the inexperienced omega to resist, overwhelmed by the sensations and his drug-induced heat to stop his hips from moving as Asami groped his ass expertly. In the back of his mind, Akihito could hear his pride and his consciousness yell at him that he was being too shameless. That he was doing something that he wasn’t supposed to. Yet it was all muted by the fuzziness that clouded his mind.

“A-asami” Akihito panted out of breath when the Alpha finally released his mouth in favour for his neck. Dazed hazel eyes looked unseeingly at the wall across from them over the raven’s shoulder as he felt teeth scrape his skin.

“D-don’t… we can’t” the omega said, though he was vaguely aware that he didn’t sound too convincing with the way his voice seemed pleading in its breathlessness.

“But then why are you not resisting?” Asami said and Akihito twitched at the question he had no answer to. He was yelling that same question at himself, but he really couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t fighting more. Before he could even begin to formulate a response that wouldn’t sound like an excused, he was lifted off the ground. In fear of falling and cracking his head on the wooden floor of the apartment, Akihito wrapped his arms around the raven’s shoulders.

The matrass was soft under his back as he was unceremoniously dropped onto it. His stomach felt like he had swallowed a nest of angry hornets, yet Akihito didn’t know if it was fear or anticipation as he watched Asami hover over him, looking down on him as if he was a predator sizing up his prey. It probably wasn’t too far from reality, considering the ripping of his top.

“That’s one of my favourite shirts, asshole” Akihito panted, feeling self-conscious under the golden stare trailing down his bared skin stretched over lean muscles, halting at the silver in the blonde’s belly button.

“I’ll buy you a new one” Asami said, not mentioning the piercing. Instead, he chose to focus on the blonde’s hardened nipples, fondling one between his fingers while the other was subjected to his skilled tongue. Instantly, the ripped shirt left Akihito’s mind as he keened through his clenched lips, his spine arching off the bed under the onslaught of the pleasurable sensations.

His legs parted wider, allowing the raven to settle more comfortable in between them, giving him the needed access to ground his hips down into Akihito’s pelvis. Akihito was sure there was a mess in his pants when they were pulled off together with the raven’s shirt. Yet he wasn’t given much time to feel ashamed about it, since having a head between his thighs clearly outranked the mess in his underwear on the shame-o-meter.

A deep gasp resounded through the room as Akihito’s hands found purchase in raven locks as he felt his erection being swallowed down into a hot, moist cavern. It was a sensation unlike anything he had felt before, drowning out the familiar stretch of fingers entering his ass, aided by the self-produced slick omega shifters possessed during their heat.

Everything done to him felt different than when he did it himself, even when they were doing the same thing. His hole knew the stretch of finger, could handle it with ease when the digits scissored. Yet the press against his walls and the stretch felt unfamiliar, foreign yet pleasurable. Especially when the pads brushed against his prostate, earning a drawn-out, high-pitched moan.

Akihito was caught by surprise when he found himself flipped over onto his stomach, his weeping erection pressed into the matrass until his hips were pulled up. His pride bristled at the submissive position he was put in, sitting on his knees with his ass in the air and his collarbones pressed into the matrass. The omega flinched in surprised at the feeling of something hot and hard yet smooth pressing against the wet rim of muscles.

“W-wait! A-asami… Don’t!” Akihito panted as he recognized what the object was. Yet his pleas turned into a choked cry when he felt the first inches of the Alpha’s cock penetrate him. The stretch was painful, his walls protesting against the girt opening him up beyond what he had been prepared for. Yet at the same time, his body was taking in every inch of the Alpha’s engorged cock.

Akihito squeezed his eyes shut as tears fell from the corners. His fingers clenched into the sheets next to his head as he felt the burning in his lower regions, a strain in his hips. His breathing was shaky as he struggled to adjust to the manhood stretching him open, grateful that Asami at least had the courtesy to temporarily halt. Akihito’s head was swimming, stuck between his drug-induced lust, shame and confusion.

Why was he liking this?

“A-Asami, I-it hurts… T-take it out” Akihito panted and Asami’s fingers brushed the sensitive rim of muscle that was stretched around his thick length, aggravating the burn with the soft sensation. Akihito hated the way his voice sounded breathless, higher in pitch as if he was pleading.

“Yet you’ve taken it all up to the hilt” the Alpha said, clearly pleased. Akihito gave a small, cut-off cry as the raven pulled his hips back slowly to push back in with a shallow thrust.

“Wa- no, A-ah-sami, too thick” Akihito panted as he felt the Alpha thrust into him, pulling his hips further back with each thrust. The strokes grew longer and deeper, causing Akihito’s pants to be louder, his pleas going unheard as they turned into short, high pitched cries. The sounds of their joining echoed in his ears, hearing the soft grunts fall from the raven’s lips, the obscene, wet slap where Asami’s skin met Akihito’s, his moans that bounced off the walls.

Akihito clenched the sheets harder as Asami’s pace picked up, ramming into him without mercy, each thrust intent on hitting as deep as possible while aiming for his prostate at the same time. The omega had no idea anymore about what was painful and what was pleasurable, both sensations mixed together into something confusing Akihito couldn’t be bothered with untangling. His skin was damp with perspiration, his thighs dripping with his slick, tinted slightly pink towards the middle of his thighs where the proof of the initial penetration had dripped down to.

“A-asami! I’m going to” Akihito panted, feeling his abdomen knot up so tight it almost hurt. The alpha merely hummed deep in his throat as he leaned forward, reaching between his legs with the hand that wasn’t bruising his hip.

“It’s okay. Come” he said against the nape of the blonde’s neck, as he pulled on the forgotten erection in tandem with his thrusts. Akihito cried out as his climax was dragged from him, his spine arching as his asshole clenched around the swollen base of Asami’s erection. The Omega’s cry was laced with pain as sharp teeth latched onto the nape of his neck, sinking into the skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. FIVE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed and Akihito was being Akihito and had run away. I'll leave it up to your imagination to come up with ways he could have escaped ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and its OC.

A slick black tail tapped in a dissatisfied rhythm against the edge of the leather sofa, golden eyes looking out of the window. The black cat watched how a long-haired blonde was chased across the rooftops of Tokyo by black suit clad men. His heart felt like it was going to stop as the blonde leaped off the edge of a rooftop, barely catching himself on the scaffold holding up a billboard.

Clearly, Asami was not the only one shocked, yet the blonde didn’t seem phased in the slightest, smoothly jumping around the scaffold until he was at the last bar. The stress-shifted Alpha held his breath as the blonde pushed off, literally jumping through the open window of the office-building next to the scaffold he had been dangling from. This was not good for the raven’s heart and he was in desperate need for a cigarette.

Not that he could smoke when he had shifted. He could barely even open the door his nose had practically been pressed up against. Kirishima looked up as large paws pushed open the car-door right as the blonde stormed outside the building. Hazel eyes stood wide and wild, shooting around as he was closed in on all sides by Asami’s men. The blonde went right first, only to turn around instantly to go the opposite side, making the men on the right side fall for his feint.

The blonde grabbed the shoulder of one of the men, jumping over him as if he was nothing more than small fence. His weight caused the man to stumbled forward as the blonde turned, avoiding the grip of the second man. During his turn, the omega brought his elbow back into the second guard’s back, pushing him forward and making him trip over the first guard’s leg. The third guard had finally gotten close enough to attempt to grab the blonde, only to have the omega duck underneath his arms and quite literally slip backwards through his legs.

The blonde grabbed the guard’s ankles as he slid through the gap of the guard’s legs, pulling the man off balance. Seeing another guard attempt to pin him to the ground, the blonde rolled away and jumped back to his feet, rolling over the back of the guard who had bended forward to pin him down, in order to avoid another one.

If Asami hadn’t been as displeased as he was, he would have been stunned by the smooth way the omega was avoiding his men with. Had been avoiding them with ever since the night they had bonded and Akihito had run away. Kirishima on the hand, was flabbergasted, wondering how it was possible for someone to give trained mobs this much trouble.

Both ravens perked up when they saw that the blonde had been blocked on the sides and had noticed the guard in his blind spot too late. He turned around on the back of his heel, his eyes looking towards the guard to find the best way to avoid him. In doing so, he accidentally allowed the guard he had turned his back towards to reach out for his arm.

“Got you!” the guard exclaimed, drawing the blonde’s attention. There was a split second of panic in the blonde’s eyes as the guard’s fingers closed in on his fore-arm. All eyes watching the blonde widened as clothes fluttered to the ground in a heap, the guard’s hand fisting in empty air. A small ash-blonde fox slipped out from the clothing, ready to make a dash for it in the opening his lightning-fast shift had created.

Asami shot out of the car, landing in front of the omega’s path to close it off. His nails scraped over the ground as he halted his momentum before he could fly past the little fox. Wide eyes looked up at him as the omega made an emergency stop, his behind practically dragging across the cement to prevent himself from slamming into the raven’s leg.

Akihito instantly scooted back, looking up at the cat in front of him that had some people in the crowd scream in fright. The fennec fox in front of the black jaguar brought a contrast that amused Kirishima while Akihito stumbled back, as if ready to make a run for it towards the other direction. Clearly, that was his plan. But as soon as he had turned around, Asami pounced.

Akihito released a high-pitched, loud scream in surprise as he was lifted off the ground by the scruff of his neck. His small body went still instantly, more out of instinct than fear of being stuck in between the jaguar’s strong jaw. The thing on his snout could be called a pout as he was carried towards the car, jostled as Asami jumped onto the leather backseat. Only when Kirishima had closed the door behind them, did Asami put the little fox down. He didn’t want to risk the omega running off again.

The fennec fox looked at him in suspicion as he leaned away, taking a few steps back as Asami crossed his paws in front of him. There was no fear in the fox’s eyes, only distrust. Whether it was because of Asami’s form or because of the bond that had formed between them, Asami didn’t particularly care. It wasn’t like he could control when he stress-shifted.

The bond on the other hand, was something he could indeed control, but he hadn’t wanted to. It had been a decision made on a whim. From in the beginning, Asami had planned on taking the little fox to bed and the fact that someone had spiked his drink had been out of his calculations, but not something he couldn’t work with.

He knew that having sex with the omega would make him run, which was not what Asami wanted. The blonde awakened an interest in the Alpha that he had felt only a long time ago. It wasn’t often Asami was so amused and interested in someone and he was not planning on letting that go. The only way to make sure the blonde wasn’t going anywhere, was to mark him and bond them together.

Asami had never planned to form a bond with anyone. His life-style didn’t allow it because it was too dangerous. Yet he had acted on a whim and tied the blonde omega to himself by marking the smaller male as his. The Alpha just hadn’t been able to resist. Not only because of the heat, but because the feelings the omega provoked from him.

It had started at the first meeting with the little stress-shifted fox drenched by the rain. He had taken the blonde in, had fed him and even allowed him to sleep on the same bed as him, knowing full well that there was a possibility the fox was only pretending to have stress-shifted in order to get close to him. It didn’t matter if was because he had been an admirer or an enemy, since they were both just as persistent. The last thing Asami had expected the little fox to sneak out while stealing his shirt.

Granted, his shirt had been returned, washed and ironed. But that only made the Alpha more curious to who would have been able to sneak into his apartment building and leave a package without being noticed. So when Kirishima had come with the CCTV footage of the escape and a person file from the face-match, Asami’s interest had piqued even higher at the escape that had happened while he had been awake and alert.

Their first face-to-face meeting had been a pleasant surprise. The cheeky fox turned out to be a gorgeous omega with a mouth on him. The first date had proven how sharp that mouth could be. Yet all Asami had wanted to do was ravish that same mouth until it was unable to speak anything but pleas.

He had wanted to wait with making his move, just to make sure the blonde had been in his trap. But he hadn’t exactly complained or hesitate when the blonde had gone into a pseudo heat that had been caused an omega aphrodisiac that circled in the lower circles of the underground. Asami was unsurprised when he had woken up the next morning to an empty bed.

But because of the nature of Akihito’s heat, Asami had gotten suspicious of the owner of the omega-house. The raven had noticed the omega-house worker at the bar and had seen how he had given Akihito his drink. It wasn’t hard to connect the dots. Asami was rich, everyone knew that. Of course the owner would try to make sure the Alpha got what he paid for, so he was unable to ask a refund like many others before Asami had done upon returning the wild omega.

Since Asami had bonded the little fox, there was no way he would allow him to stay at the omega-house with an owner like that. That he would stay at any omega-house, period. Asami had been planning to ask the owner a few questions, just to make sure he had been the one to drug the blonde. However, upon arriving at the omega-house, it didn’t seem necessary.

The blonde had passed by to pick up some clothes and apparently, he hadn’t needed to ask any questions. Both the owner and the worker had been full of ugly bruises that had looked fresh, grumbling about a certain violent omega that needed to be taught some manners. The owner had been completely shocked when Asami had arrived with a check and a warning not to think about touching the blonde ‘to teach him a lesson’.

The owner had been in the clouds as he had eagerly allowed Asami’s men to clear the omega’s room from whatever small belongings he had. As the men had put all the boxes in the guest-room, Kirishima had given him a small laptop and a professional camera. For security reasons, Kirishima had gone through both devices before giving them the green card.

Asami had given Akihito a day to come to terms with what had happened before he had send his men to seek him out. He had fully expected the omega to be captured and brought to him easily, without a hitch. However, it had taken a full week before the omega had captured and by then, Asami had already stress-shifted.

After forming a bond, the newly-formed mates stay together to get used to their new bond and to being together. It was instinct, to seek each other out and just be around each other to get used to one another. Asami hadn’t anticipated the blonde to be this skilled in running away. Not to mention that because of his job and his life-style, Asami was prone to stress-shifting that usually took about three days for him to recover from. He still had three days to go, which Kirishima informed he little fox of at the omegas curious tilt of his head.

With a deep sigh, the fox let his head hang at that piece of information. It was an action all too human that caused Asami to snort, his breath ruffling the fox’s fur. Akihito’s head snapped up to glare at him before he stood up. Asami lifted his head where it rested on top of his crossed front paws to watch what the fox would do.

He frowned as the omega jumped onto the window-sill, using it as step up to the head-rest of the passenger’s seat, tumbling down into the seat itself. Kirishima looked surprised at the little fox as it righted itself into a sitting position, glancing back at the Alpha lying on the back-seat, his tail swishing up and down against the leather seats in dissatisfaction. When Kirishima look back in front of him, he noticed the little fox stinking out his tongue cheekily.

It didn’t take long before the car stopped and Asami moved from his position, reaching in between the two front-seats to pick the little fox up to prevent him from running off as soon as the doors opened, ignoring the scream it drew from the omega. Akihito clearly went back to pouting as Kirishima opened the door for the jaguar, allowing Asami to strut into the apartment building with the fox dangling from his muzzle.

The concierge of the building welcomed them with a smile, not at all surprised by the sight of the large jaguar walking into the building, taking the elevator up to the highest floor. Asami felt the omega stir the higher they went, his ears flattening backwards as he curled up further. The Alpha understood the fox’s reluctance to entering the penthouse, but that didn’t mean that the raven hesitated to do so.

But instead of taking him to the master bedroom like he wanted to, he walked past it, into the room next to it. He sat down before dropping the fox from his jaws. Akihito made a move to scatter away, only to run straight into one of the cardboard boxes earning another amused snort from the large cat, which in turn earned him a glare.

“This is everything we retrieved from your room at the omega-house” Kirishima explained, seeing as how Asami was unable to talk. Akihito looked up at the bespectacled Alpha before turning his attention to the boxes, jumping onto the stacked-up formation to look into the top one. A small noise slipped past his lips before he leaped off it. Both Asami and Kirishima were startled to see the blonde rise up to full height on two feet as soon as they had touched the floor.

“I hope you didn’t damage any of my equipment or make-up” Akihito said as he opened the box completely to pick out a pair of boxers, eagerly pulling it on.

“We were careful it and double checked so we didn’t forget anything” Kirishima assured and Akihito gave a hum, stepping into a light grey jogging pants with rolled up pant-legs.

“What about the clothes I wore before? Because they’re not mine” he said as he pulled a loose white shirt over his head, covering his piercing and his figure that Asami had been staring at. Maybe a bit too intently, judging by the sour look he received.

“They will be picked up and brought here” Kirishima said and Akihito sighed as he pulled on a light brown thin but long cardigan that almost reached his ankles.

“I have to get back to work now. I will leave Asami-sama in your care” the bespectacled Alpha said, finally taking notice of the look his boss was sending him. Akihito on the other hand, looked surprised by this announcement.

“Haah?! What do you mean, leave him in my care?” the blonde repeated as he followed after the raven who turned away.

“As I’ve said. I will leave it to you to take care of Asami-sama during the period of his stress-shift. You are his mate, are you not?” the bespectacled guard pointed out and Akihito flinched back with a sound that Asami didn’t recognize. Golden eyes watched as slender, manicured fingers reached up to self-consciously cover the bite-mark that scarred the nape of his neck.

“W-well, yeah” the blonde admitted with a stutter, but the acknowledgement made Asami want to purr, no matter the tone in which it was brought.

“But how do you expect me to take care of him? I’ve only taken care of stress-shifted omegas and they are usually small. The biggest I’ve taken care of was a baby giraffe, but that was hardly a predatory species” Akihito said as he continued to follow the bespectacled Alpha to the door, Asami following him and sitting down in front of him at the door.

“There is a note stuck to the fridge with everything you need to know. If something happens, I’m on speed-dial on the phone. Just press one and I’ll connect. Also, don’t allow anyone to come upstairs unless Asami-sama confirms them” Kirishima warned as he pulled on his shoes.

“With this, I will take my leave, Asami-sama” the bespectacled guard said as he turned to the jaguar with a small bow before stepping out the door.

“Wai-” Akihito tried to stop him but was too late as the door fell closed with finality. The blonde grimaced uneasy at the closed door, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his head, shaking the messy bun that slipped down from the top of his head. Asami stood up from where he was seated, drawing the blonde’s attention. Their eyes locked in silence that lasted a couple seconds before the omega clicked with his tongue.

“No point thinking so much on an empty stomach” he said as he turned around.

“But don’t think that this makes me any less pissed at you. You marked me without my permission and just expected me to go ‘Ah, yes, that’s cool. Please take care of me’. As if I’d ever be like that” he said and Asami huffed smugly. For all the blonde was complaining and angry, he had still admitted that they were mates.

The jaguar frowned when Akihito suddenly crouched next to him, leaned forward. Asami tensed up, not sure what the blonde was going to do, but keeping still either way. He yelped and jumped away when he felt teeth sink into the scruff of his neck. He looked back to see Akihito squatting with his elbows resting on his knees in a rather punk-ish manner and a smirk on his face. His canines were clearly sharper in his shifted form as the omega scoffed.

“Not so fun to be on that side, right. Stop looking so smug” Akihito said before he stood up again to continue his way through the house to find the kitchen, leaving Asami to stare after him. That brat just fearlessly bit a jaguar! But then again, Asami shouldn’t be surprised by that. He tended to forget that he was dealing with an omega who had Alpha in him.

It had already been proven that Akihito was anything but gullible, so it would be obvious that he would dislike having his choice taken away from him the way Asami had done. But then again, the fact that the blonde had been able to fearlessly bite him and look smug about it as the exact reason why Asami was attracted to the omega. He didn’t regret forcing this bond upon the blonde. Of course, the bond could be broken, but it was a pain in the ass and the scar wouldn’t leave anyway. So, all Asami had to do was change the blonde’s mind about being mated to him.

“Haah?! How the fuck does that glasses expect me to give you meat when there is nothing but alcohol in this fridge?!” Akihito exclaimed, clearly having found the kitchen. Apparently, the first thing the Alpha would need to do was fill up the fridge with food. He padded into the kitchen as Akihito tried to decipher the code on the note Kirishima had written. Asami had pity on the blonde, knowing that the bespectacled guard’s handwriting was worse than a doctor’s.

Making a noise in the back of his throat, the jaguar caught the blonde’s attention, raising his front-paws on the kitchen counter in front of where several take-away folders were stacked in the corner. The blonde walked over and picked the stack up.

“Take-away? Seriously? As if they have a special barely-cooked meat menu” Akihito grumbled as he leafed through the folders. His face deadpanned as he stopped at one of the menu-cards.

“They have a barely-cooked meat menu” he said blankly before looking over at the jaguar.

“Take-away it is then” he said and walked back through the house to retrieve the landline. Asami settled in the living-room, waiting for Akihito to walk inside and sit down in the sofa while placing their order. They each kept to their own corner because for all Asami was cool with having the blonde as mate, it didn’t change the fact that even he didn’t really know what to do in this situation. He wasn’t used to physical contact besides sex.

His instincts were telling him to drag the blonde to his bedroom and allow the omega to calm him down, but Asami’s pride wouldn’t allow him to do so. He was sure Akihito wouldn’t appreciate it either. As if he would allow it in the first place. Instead, they settled for watching a soap series on the TV in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! =D


	6. SIX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

Applying make-up was not something Asami thought took this much time and effort. And maybe that was because Akihito was currently recording himself as he applied the make-up, but Asami doubted it because even though the blonde was talking, his hands never stopped working to smear on white grease cream on his face. He was so invested in it, that he had yet to notice Asami leaning against the door-frame.

Granted, the Alpha hadn’t been standing there for long, but the blonde was too observant and aware of his surroundings not to notice. Especially if it was someone staring at him as intensely as Asami was doing. The omega always seemed overly aware of the raven, not to mention that they were bonded. Yet the blonde wasn’t noticing anything, so Asami remained where he was to watch.

“Honestly, foundation doesn’t come any more full-coverage than this” Akihito said as he patted a large powder puff over his face, pausing to talk as if he was saying some insider’s joke that Asami didn’t get.

“After this is set in, you redraw your eyebrows” the blonde said as he held up a pencil to explain what he was using and how he was doing it while he did it.

“This style is based on that of a geiko, but it’s not the same since there’s no red in the eyebrow. But then again, neither me nor the person I drew inspiration from were geisha, so it’s pretty logic that it’s not the same” the omega said as he looked in the mirror placed in front of him, out of sight of the camera.

“The omega who took care of me was so good at doing her eyebrows, it was insane. The first time I tried, they weren’t even distant relatives. Hell, they looked like actual sperm-cells” Akihito said and the image it sculptured in Asami’s mind, made the raven snort despite himself. At the sound, Akihito’s eyes shot up, wide and shocked as he jumped back, almost tumbling off his chair with a vulgar curse.

“Holy fucking hell! What the fuck are you doing here?! No, more importantly, how long have you been standing there?!” the omega demanded and Asami smirked as he pushed himself off, walking further into the room, glancing at the camera on the tripod to make sure he remained out of sight.

“Since you were applying the paint to your neck” the raven admitted as Akihito collected himself again.

“If you’ve been there for that long, just say something instead of staring, you creep” the blonde said a little snappy as he collected himself again.

“You’re so damned lucky I’ve already finished my eyebrows or I’d have painted a dick on your forehead with permanent marker” the omega grumbled as he rearranged whatever had toppled over in his surprise. Asami merely smiled amused as the blonde looked up at him again.

“So, what are you doing here?” Akihito asked and Asami reached into the inside pocket of his blazer. The blonde frowned at the rectangular black box held out to him, accepting it and curiously opening it.

“We lost your previous one during your scuffle with the guys, so to compensate for it” Asami explained as Akihito studied the two bracelets inside the box. One was made of silver links that were connected to a rectangular tag. The style wasn’t manly, but it wasn’t extremely feminine either. The second bracelet was because Asami had already figured out Akihito was an adventurous type and needed something sturdy. Therefore, the black paracord bracelet sporting the tag would no doubt survive Akihito’s personality.

In any way, it was much better than the previous bracelet, made from cheap flat nylon in a neon yellow colour that had to have scraped his wrist all the time. It had been standard issued by the government, since it was identification for shifters. Without it, shifters were not allowed to leave their home. Only shifters with a lot of influence were allowed to change up their identification bracelets, as long as the tag remained the same.

Asami, in his position, could easily modify his identification, and thus also his mate’s. However, the tag still remained engraved with the blonde’s name and blood type, the shifter symbol on the left side and the omega symbol on the right side. Yet both tags were different. The one on the silver bracelet was slender, while the one on the paracord was thicker.

“And here I thought you were trying to keep me locked inside” Akihito said as he took out the black bracelet to wrap around his wrist. Asami kept one hand in his pocket as he regarded the blonde.

“Would you have stayed?” he asked, amusement apparent in his voice. Hazel eyes looked up at him with a cheeky, defiant glint in them.

“Not another day” he admitted and Asami didn’t doubt him. The raven was surprised that the blonde had stayed inside up until now. He looked down at the outheld box holding the second bracelet, once again covered by the lid. It seemed like Akihito was set on giving it back, but Asami had no intention of accepting it.

“Keep it. It’s yours, for on a formal occasion” the Alpha said and Akihito frowned displeased.

“I don’t need it” he said and Asami gave an amused hum.

“Not yet” he said and Akihito narrowed his eyes. Once again, the blonde’s stubbornness was raising its head. Asami as reluctant yet intrigued to admit that it rivalled his own.

“It’s a gift” Asami insisted, knowing that people would never refuse a gift as not to seem rude and ungrateful. But then again, he should have known Akihito was nothing like other people.

“If I can’t eat it, I don’t need it” the omega said bluntly and Asami regarded him caught between chuckling and meeting the blonde’s stubbornness head-on. Chuckling won out, reaching out for the box he would put in the omega’s nightstand later.

“All right, I’ll keep it in mind for next time. Talking about food, have you decided what you want to order today?” Asami asked and Akihito’s defiant expression made place for something more open and neutral.

“Glasses brought groceries so I’m going to cook” he said and Asami blinked. Apparently, his surprise was obvious on his face, enough for Akihito to recognize it.

“If I’m going to live here, the least I can do is cooking and cleaning” he said and Asami needed half a second to get over his surprise, shoving away the smug feeling in his chest.

“Like a housewife” he said and instantly was on the receiving end of a glare.

“Like a live-in caretaker. Honestly, I have no fucking idea how you have not dropped dead yet with a diet of cigarettes and whiskey. If it wasn’t for your shifter healing, you’d have cancer by now” Akihito hissed and Asami held up a pacifying hand.

“Don’t you have something to record?” Asami asked to change the subject away from his more than unhealthy diet. Akihito looked back at the camera as if he just now remembered it.

“Yeah, I do. So leave me alone, would you” the blonde said, making a hand-motion to shoo the raven off. Asami didn’t feel like leaving the room, instead halting at his previous place at the door.

“Why are you still standing there? Close the door behind you. I’ll start cooking after I’m finished” Akihito said but Asami merely leaned against the doorframe.

“At least let me watch. I want to see what my mate does during the day” the raven said and Akihito’s eyes widened slightly. It appeared as if he still wasn’t used to being called someone’s mate. Not that Asami was any more used to being mated. But they were slowly getting there.

“Fine, whatever. Just don’t distract me or complain if it’s boring” Akihito said as he adjusted the hairband holding his hair back. Having gotten permission, Asami remained in place to watch Akihito continue recording himself as he painted his face. Well, Asami would have remained even if he hadn’t gotten permission.

Watching Akihito paint his lips red was one of the most alluring things Asami had witnessed. Right after the way the blonde responded to him in bed and the way he had leaped fearlessly of the edge of a building. Asami could not resist licking his own lips when the blonde rounded up his recording, imagining how much the lipstick would smudge when the Alpha would ravish him. But Asami would wait with ravishing the omega until the blonde was a little less defensive.

“There, that’s done. Let me take this off quick and then I’ll start cooking” Akihito said as turned off his camera. Asami was unable to pass up this chance, pushing himself off to walk over to the blonde. Akihito looked up with a questioning hum at his approach, clearly caught off guard when Asami lifted his chin with the fingers, connecting their lips.

Kissing was not ravishing.

Though it could feel like it, in Asami’s case. The hands that had come up to push him away, relaxed against his shoulder as Akihito was unable to do anything but respond to the kiss. His resistance hadn’t lasted long, his fingers clenching in Asami’s blazer for a different reason as Asami parted the blonde’s lips with his own. Akihito made a soft noise through his nose as their tongues met, his back arching to adjust to the angle as Asami took a step closer.

The Alpha had planned to keep it innocent, but the omega was just too intoxicating. The sounds he made whenever Asami’s tongue would brush against his. The way his body curved to accommodate itself to the raven’s manipulation. The eagerness the blonde responded to the kiss with. How his hands would first come up to push him away, only to encircle the Alpha’s neck a little later to do the exact opposite.

For all Akihito’s reluctance and stubbornness, the dazed expression he made when Asami pulled back was more honest than any words the blonde would have been able to come up with. His eyes were half-lidded, accentuated by a red line in the lower outer corner of his eye, flowing into a black wingtip. Asami had no doubt that under the cake of white, Akihito’s cheeks were flushed. The red of his lips was slightly smudged, but not enough to even be called smudged.

Asami reached up a thumb, brushing it along the blonde’s lower lip. The omega clearly was a bit heady on the kiss as he parted his lips a little wider, just wide enough to allow the pad of the raven’s thumb to slip between his lips. His tongue darted forward, the tip flicking against the pad that seemed to be connected to every single nerve in Asami’s body. The little fox was seducing him and he wasn’t even aware of how much it was affecting the Alpha.

At this point, Asami just wanted to discard every though he had about food or going slow and drag the blonde into his bed. Yet as soon as the intention had reached his eyes, Akihito seemed to snap out of his daze. As if he felt that his ass was in danger, he blinked, realizing what position they were in and what he was doing. Instantly, he removed Asami’s thumb from between his lips, averting his eyes as he stood up. The raven could actually hear the blonde swallow as he was overly aware of their chests almost brushing together.

“D-dinner. I- I’ve got to prepare dinner” the omega stuttered as he brushed past the raven. Asami’s eyes were immediately drawn to the swallowtail painted on the blonde’s neck, only serving to high-light the bite-mark. Asami threw his self-control in the wind at the sight, his alphan instincts surging to the surface at the display. Akihito must have felt his intentions but was too late to leave the room before his chest was pressed flush against the wall.

It was never a good idea to flee from an Alpha since it awakened their hunting instincts, which was particularly strong in Asami’s case. Especially when he was riled up and aroused like he currently was. It also didn’t help that he could smell the blonde’s arousal in the scent right under his nose as he brushed it along the omega’s white-painted neck.

“A-Asami! W-wait! Food! What about dinner?!” Akihito asked, his hands fisting and opening against the wall where Asami kept his wrists pinned next to his head. Asami hummed against the blonde’s skin, his eyes closed as he took in the blonde’s scent.

“I’ll be digging in” he said and rolled his hips upwards into the blonde’s lounge-pants clad ass. Akihito bit on his lip as his body gave a shiver at the feeling of Asami’s growing erection rubbing the cleft between his ass cheeks.

“T-that’s such a cheesy, old man-thing to say” Akihito said, obviously trying to distract himself from the raven’s arousal that was affecting him. Asami smirked against the unpainted skin in the nape of the blonde’s neck.

“I am not exactly a teenager either” he said, knowing full well that the jerk of the blonde’s shoulders was caused by the breath brushing down the sensitive skin of his neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps. The Alpha mouthed at the skin, sucking on it lightly when Akihito tilted his head forward to give the raven a better reach.

“A-asami, we can’t. W-we need to eat di-dinner” Akihito said, though it wasn’t exactly convincing.

“You say that, but since just before, your hips have been rolling without me having to do anything” Asami said and Akihito’s shoulders drew up, his hips stopping with grinding back into Asami’s groin. Asami released one hand, trailing it down the blonde’s chest slowly.

“I didn’t say you had to stop” he said as rolled his hips forward, feeling Akihito unconsciously press back into him. His body twitched when Asami’s thumb found the blonde’s erect nub through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“If you like it, just keep rolling your hips as you wish, little fox. I’m not stopping you” Asami said as his lips brushed the blonde’s ear.

“Who would like it- ah!” Akihito hissed, only to be cut off by a sharp gasp when Asami’s nail scraped over the sensitive nub. Asami smirked at the reaction he received, watching a blush spread out into the back of the blonde’s neck.

“Hmm? You don’t like it, huh?” the Alpha asked, releasing his second hand to reach between the blonde’s legs to cup the erection that was obviously there, earning a short keen from the blonde.

“This part of you seems to like it, though. How about you try to be a little more honest and I’ll give you what you want” Asami said, slowly dragging his manhood between the blonde’s butt-cheeks as he kneaded the cock in his palm, his other fingers tugging at the omega’s nipple. The triple assault had Akihito tilt his head back with a moan, his breathing passing his lips in short pants.

“A-asami” the blonde panted, his hips pushing back eagerly into the raven’s pelvis even if he was too stubborn to voice what he wanted. Asami smirked as he moved his hand away from the blonde’s erection, denying any friction to the second most sensitive part of the blonde’s body, instead directing his full attention to the omega’s nipples.

Akihito pressed his lips together as he hummed through them, attempting to muffle a moan as Asami’s skilful fingers rolled the erect buds in between his fingers. While the Alpha’s hips remained in place, Akihito’s rolled back unevenly, testing the raven’s self-control. The way his back arched with every tug on the sensitive nipples didn’t help either. The omega was able to rile the Alpha up like no other had done before and Asami didn’t mind it. In fact, he wanted to test the blonde the same way his self-control was tested. How far would Akihito be able to handle the Alpha’s urges?

Ceasing the assault on the blonde’s nipples, Asami once again reached one hand down between the blonde’s legs, feeling the wet patch in the front of the fabric. Glancing down at where their lower halves were connected, Asami could see the fabric colouring darker there as well. The knowledge that the blonde was already responding to him this much, even outside his heat, filled the raven with a smugness that was almost unrivalled.

“Already this wet? What a lustful body you have, Akihito” Asami practically purred into the blonde’s ear, earning a sideway glare.

“Whose fault is it that my body reacts this way?” Akihito hissed and keened when Asami grasped his erection through the fabric of his pants, giving it a sharp tug. Asami smirked as he brushed his lips against the bite-mark in the blonde’s nape, knowing that it was partly the reason why Akihito responded so quickly to him. Partly being keyword.

“Don’t get it wrong, Akihito. You wouldn’t be this eager to respond to me, bond or not, if you weren’t as into it as I am” Asami said and Akihito gritted his teeth, ducking his head as the truth was rubbed in his face.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you” Asami said and moved his hips away from the blonde, smirking when Akihito’s head shot up in confusion at the loss.

“What are…” the omega questioned, disappointment clear in his voice as he looked up at the raven. Realizing what he was going to say, he cut himself off, averting his eyes again. His body jerked when Asami slipped his hand behind the blonde’s waistband, his fingers circling around the erection badly hidden within the contains of the fabric.

“What do you want, Akihito? Try asking me” Asami said as he caressed the blonde’s ass cheek, looking down on the curve of the globe as the blonde bit his lip to prevent himself from letting out his voice. Asami barely moved his hand around the blonde’s cock while massaging the globe against his palm. The raven took his time, making sure his fingers brushed in between the cleft of the ass-cheeks between the firm gropes, just to keep the blonde interested. Not that Akihito would lose interest any time soon.

“A-asami” the blonde called his voice trembling with his arousal as his breath fell in pants from his lips. Asami felt a shiver run down his spine when Akihito looked back, his hair going askew and tears gathering in his half-lidded eyes from the stimulation that was not nearly enough for his body to be satisfied with.

“What’s wrong?” the Alpha asked despite the fact that his fingers were already pulling down the blonde’s pants and underwear. One of the blonde’s hand’s left the wall to circle around the raven’s neck, pulling him forward to connect their lips. It was an awkward angle, but it didn’t bother Asami as he caressed the softened entrance between the blonde’s ass cheeks, lubricating his fingers with the omega’s slick and earning a keen.

Asami had little to no mercy as he thrust in two fingers at the same time, all the way up to the knuckle. Akihito cried out in surprise, their lips and tongues detaching as he pushed his hips back onto the digits. Asami raised his torso slightly, enough to watch the blonde’s expression as he pulled his fingers back to the tips before thrusting back inside, drawing another groan from the omega. Asami steadily built up a tempo, jerking the blonde’s erection in time with his thrust.

“Ah- mmh- sami! I- I’m gonna” Akihito moaned and Asami smirked, pulling his fingers out to the tip and keeping them there, ceasing all movements with his other hand too. A frustrated sound left the blonde as his hips shook, his knees bending as his legs threatened to give out at the sudden stop of pleasure. Asami could feel the walls around his digits trying to suck him back, without success even when Akihito pushed his hips back. The blonde had already lasted longer than Asami had expected, and by the fist that thumped against the wall, he could tell Akihito was at the end of his stubbornness.

“F-fuck!” Akihito cursed as he kept his head low, his shoulders trembling as his lust won from his pride.

“A-Asami, p-please!” the blonde said, his voice a mix between a breathless growl and a high-pitched plea. Asami couldn’t help but smirk.

“As you wish” he said before slamming in three digits, locating the prostate he had avoided before. The cry he earned with that action was music to hears as he felt the erection in his hand throb. Wanting to draw the sound out, he continued to quickly finger the blonde’s hole, milking his orgasm out of him. Akihito’s body shook as his fingers dug into the wall until the tips were matching the pale white walls, keening through his closed lips.

The blonde’s head fell against the wall when the last of his climax was drawn from him. His eyes were closed, opposite to his now lightly parted lips as he tried to get his head out of the clouds and his feet back on the ground. However, Asami wasn’t nearly done yet. He pulled his fingers out of the blonde’s hole, not caring about the slick and seed that hung on his hands as he removed his blazer, dropping it on the ground carelessly.

He undid his tie before unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt before pulling it over his head, needed the cool air on his heated skin. At the sound of his belt coming undone, Akihito opened his eyes to look back. He swallowed thickly as his eyes trailed over the skin placed on displayed, stretched over defined muscles. Asami heard the blonde’s breathing hitch when his eyes lowered enough to see the engorged cock that belonged to the Alpha. If that didn’t stroke his ego, the hungry look would.

Pushing the blonde’s ass cheeks apart with one hand, Asami rubbed his erection in between the crack to slick the shaft up. Akihito drew in a breath, biting on his lip as he tensed up. But whether or not he tensed up or relaxed, the rim of muscles was soft enough for the head of the Alpha’s cock to push inside, drawing in gasp from the blonde. Asami wasn’t sweet with burying himself inside the omega, sliding in to the hilt in one firm stroke as the velvety walls clenched around him, moulding around his shape to adjust. Akihito’s forehead was resting the crook of his elbow as he panted, his eyes closed as his legs shook.

Asami’s hands stroked up and the blonde’s side, coming around the lean torso to tease the blonde’s overly sensitive nipples that were already looking slightly red from the previous assault. Akihito moaned through his clenched jaw, his hips pushing back onto the raven’s erection, a sign that he had sufficiently adjusted. At least somewhat. The Alpha trailed his hands down to the blonde’s hips, making sure he had a good grip on them before pulling his hips back. Thrusting back inside, Akihito’s head shot up, his back arching with a cry. A cry that was cut off by the next thrust.

Asami continued to move his hips back and forward, ramming into the blonde with withheld power. He wasn’t trying to knock the omega’s head into the wall. That thought gave the Alpha an idea, reaching up for the hairstick the blonde had used to pin his hair up for the final presentation of his look. As he pulled the stick out, light ash-blonde hair cascaded down the blonde’s back, yet Akihito didn’t seem to have much attention for it, everything focussed on the hot, large rod moving in and out of his tunnel, spreading him open with a slight burn that was reflected in his voice.

Asami twisted the hair around his wrist before grabbing a hold of it. He didn’t slow down his thrust in the slightest, carefully pulling on the blonde’s hair to bring the omega’s head back. Akihito went easily, his back arching to adjust to the angle his head was forced in. The muscles around the Alpha’s erection clamped down on him as Akihito’s voice raised another pitch, his hips moving back onto the raven’s.

“F-Fuck! A-asami! Ngh hah- Again! I’m” Akihito panted uneven, a desperation in his voice that almost made it sound like a wail. Asami grunted roughly as he rammed into the blonde, holding his hips in place with one hand on his lower back.

“Come, Akihito. Scream my name” Asami said, his own voice low and breathy with his exercise, his stomach knotting up with the familiar feeling of an impending climax. Akihito attempted to curl up but was unable to with Asami’s grip on his hair, his body shaking as he attempted to hold back on his orgasm.

“N-no! As-ah-ami! I’m gonna! I ca-nghah-n’t!” Akihito moaned and Asami hummed deep in his chest, closing his eyes as he allowed the sensations to fully wash over him, feeling the slick velvet walls tremble around his cock as Akihito was unable to hold back on his second orgasm that washed over him with a cry of the raven’s name, followed by a deep gasp. Akihito’s body spasmed as Asami continued to ram into him, his pace picking up relentlessly he worked himself to completion, emptying himself into the blonde’s tight tunnel.

Asami closed his eyes as he fought to catch his breath, keeping his hips flush against the slightly reddened butt-cheeks. When Akihito’s legs finally gave out on him, the Alpha was quick to catch him as his still hard erection slipped free from the blonde’s hole, his sperm dripping from the rim of muscles that struggled to close. Asami picked the omega up to take him to bed. Akihito breathed a grateful sigh as he closed his eyes, which snapped back open when he felt his legs being spread, something prodding his hole again.

“O-oi! C-cut it out! I can’t anymore” Akihito said, as he looked up at the Alpha who draped the blonde’s legs over his shoulders and smirked down on him.

“Sure you can” he said and would continue to prove it until he was satisfied. He would get chewed out for it in the morning but he would gratefully take it, engraving the visual of Akihito thrashing his head in the throes of pleasure into his mind. What kind of idiot had Asami been, wanting to take it slow with a specimen like Akihito as his mate. Apparently, there were some things that were impossible for even Asami to resist. Akihito was one of those and the little fox didn’t even know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. SEVEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Takato and Kou :)  
> Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =D

Akihito hopped from one foot onto the other, almost appearing nervous as he waited in front of the door for it to open. It had been quite some time since he had seen his friends and he was nervous, but not in a bad way. Of course, they had called and emailed and all that, but it was different than meeting face-to-face. As soon as he did see their faces, a wide grin spread on his own, speaking of unadulterated happiness.

“Takato! Kou!” he cried excited as he stepped forward to hug his friends, not knowing which one to hug first, thus doing them at the same time.

“Aki!” the duo greeted him back as they chuckled, easily catching the blonde.

“Come on in, but be a little quiet. Hiroto is teething and he hasn’t stopped crying. We finally got him to sleep” Kou said and Akihito ducked his head guiltily, knowing he could sometimes get a bit loud and rowdy. As Takato closed the door behind Akihito, the blonde took off his nude pumps, leaving him barefooted to walk further inside of the house.

The house that was normally comfortably warm, currently felt too hot for Akihito, causing him to take off his white thigh-length cardigan, leaving him in only his short-sleeved loose white shirt and a dark green sweatpants that came a bit short at his ankles where they were cuffed. Now that he was away of the omega-house, he was allowed to wear things that were more his style. Or at least a little more resistant to his frequent dashes. That part of his personality was the only reason he as so skilled at running with high heels.

Takato and Kou often joked about how good of an infiltration spy Akihito would make because of his skill in running on stilettos. Akihito would always roll with his eyes, but couldn’t exactly deny it. However, as skilled as he was in running in heels and taking them off if needed to go faster, it wouldn’t help him to lie. The blonde omega couldn’t lie to save his life. The shifting of his eyes and his trembling voice always gave him away instantly.

For that reason, Akihito didn’t bother trying to lie unless it was absolutely necessary. The last people he would lie to were Kou and Takato, because they’d know even before he had formulated his lie. But that didn’t make the blonde any less reluctant to answer their questions when they started asking them, having waited longer than Akihito had expected them to.

“So, how is your mated life?” Kou asked eagerly as he sat next to his mate at the living-room table where they had taken place in order for Takato to work on Akihito’s nails. The short-haired blonde had taken it up at the same time Akihito had taken up make-up. Unlike Akihito who earned a bit of money by posting tutorials on the internet, Takato made some cash on the side by manicuring people who knew him and asked for it. It were mostly only people who were his friends or who were send by them by word to mouth. Akihito was Takato’s most loyal costumer, though he would like to run at the moment they started about his new status.

“Draining” Akihito said honest as he watched Takato prepare his nails to work on.

“How so?” the mated duo asked at the same time, proof of how curious they were to the Alpha who had managed to bond their wayward friend.

“His sex-drives is practically unlimited” the long-haired blonde said with a grim expression. Kou and Takato shared a look before laughing.

“Don’t laugh! It’s really a problem, guys! My ass won’t be able to handle it” Akihito said, clearly troubled with that fact. Asami really knew no restraint.

“Being in rut or not doesn’t make a difference. He practically jumps me whenever he sees the opening and he doesn’t let go until he’s somewhat satisfied. It takes around three round, you know. I can’t feel my hips the next morning” he complained and Kou chuckled as Takato shook his head.

“Well, it’s one way to keep you down” the Alpha said and Akihito scoffed.

“Do you really believe that? Why don’t you take a second to remind yourself who you’re talking to” he said and Kou scoffed.

“He has to at least try something, right? Besides, it doesn’t look like you mind it” he pointed and Akihito frowned as he looked down on the table. That was his biggest problem. He indeed didn’t mind it whenever Asami would come onto him. He might not be willing to give in to the submission, but his body clearly accepted the raven. It accepted the raven even before they had bonded.

“That’s the problem” he said and scowled, the mood turning a bit more serious at the tone of his voice.

“I don’t mind it, but I should. He’s the type of person I dislike most of all. He’s smug, he’s used to getting his way, he’s a know-it-all. He expects everything to go his way and takes what he wants when he wants it. And whenever he is around me, he acts as if I’m the most amusing thing on this planet and the next one. He knows everything about me from my file and I know barely to nothing about him” Akihito said and shook his head.

“That’s not normal, right? How can I enjoy sleeping with someone I barely even know? I’m not like that, at least I thought I wasn’t” he said and Takato gave a hum.

“Well, it isn’t unusual for a couple to bond before they even know each other. In fact, it’s unusual for an Alpha/omega couple to bond when they know each other” he said and Kou gave a nod.

“Besides, you not knowing him means that his history has nothing to do with you and yours has nothing to do with him. You’ll get to know the him he is now and he will get to know the you you are now. I don’t think there is something wrong with that” he said and Akihito looked at them, wondering how it was possible for them to lift his mood with just a few words.

“But what if he’s a criminal? I swear that guy is too intimidating to be _just_ a businessman. I can smell something fishy about him” Akihito said and Kou snorted.

“Then maybe he’s good enough to curb in your need for adrenaline” he said and Takato rolled with his eyes.

“I think you’re over-reacting, Akihito. But if he’s really a criminal and you want to leave him, we’ll get you away from him” the omega said and Akihito smiled at him. Honestly, he had the best friends ever.

“Now, what do you want with your nails? Should we go a bit dramatic like you’re acting now?” Takato asked with a smirk and Akihito huffed.

“Asshole. Whatever, do as you like” he said and Kou and Takato chuckled at the long haired blonde’s reaction. If Akihito thought the subject had been changed with that, he was dead wrong, because neither Kou nor Takato was letting go of the subject yet.

“So, honestly, Akihito, how do you feel being bonded and away from the omega-house?” Kou asked and Akihito sighed as he took a sip from the tea he had been served.

“I don’t know. I mean, I’ve been inside because my ID had gotten lost. Asami got me a new one, so I was finally able to go outside again, but up until now I’ve been at the penthouse. That guy is barely home, so it’s always quiet. But I don’t think it’s all that bad. He does his thing and I do mine. Half of the time, he’s doing me, but I don’t want to talk about that” Akihito said with a light blush, earning twin smirks.

“But it’s weird. I’m used to having a lot of people around me and having them rely on me because I was the oldest. And suddenly, I’m alone and someone is trying to take care of me. It feels weird and I get bored quick. And every time I get bored, I can’t stop thinking about the omegas I left behind in the dirty clutches of that asshole owner. He even went as far as to have me drugged to make sure he received Asami’s money. Who knows what he’ll do to the others now that I’m not there anymore. I’m seriously worried” Akihito admitted and Takato looked understanding.

The blonde had entered the Tokyo omega-house the same day Akihito had transferred. They had grown up together and more than once, Akihito had saved not only Takato but also the other omegas that had been present, from the owner’s lecherous intentions. Akihito had often even gone as far as to fight the workers and the owner in order to gain entrance to the viewing room and other areas of the house in order to make sure the Alphas that passed by had no ill intentions.

It had happened a few times that the Alpha indeed had bad intentions, which caused Akihito to go right back to fighting, right in front of the Alpha in order to chase him off. The omega house had gained a reputation of having volatile omegas for a while until the owner and Akihito had come to a silent agreement. Akihito would calm down as long as he was allowed to check the Alphas out and as long as the owner kept his hands to himself.

With Akihito gone from the omega-house, the protection he had over the other omegas had fallen away. Neither Kou nor Takato blamed Akihito for feeling the way he did. They were also aware that no matter what they did or said, Akihito would always feel responsible for the omegas and guilty for leaving them behind, despite knowing it was out of his power to do something about it. So instead of leaving Akihito in that down-ward spiral, they changed the subject. At least for today.

Akihito’s hands were almost finished when Hiroto decided to make himself known, reminding his parents that he was still alive and kicking. Kou stood up to go get his son as Takato returned his attention to Akihito’s nails. Akihito felt sorry for the teething child as it cried his lungs out until Kou finally managed to sooth him by rocking him.

“You thinking about children yourself?” Takato asked, catching the look Akihito was sending the little blonde haired child sniffling in the crook of his father’s neck. The question instantly brought Akihito’s attention back to his fellow blonde omega.

“Hell no” he said resolutely, shaking his head. It wasn’t because hated children, because it was the opposite. He liked them and he might have one or two or three of his own, but not now. At this moment, he didn’t see himself as a capable parent. Taking care of the 8+ olds that arrived at the omega-house was different than caring for a newborn child that was completely reliant on him. Akihito was still too excitable to think about settling down and kids.

“Your heat is approaching again, right? Do you still have some pills?” Takato asked and Akihito gave a nod.

“I still got a few, but I get the feeling that I can better stock up on them” the blonde admitted as Takato gave a nod, signalling that he was finished with Akihito’s nails. The blonde send his hand a curious look, finding his nails, which had been getting rather long before, rounded into an almond shape without taking too much off the length. The bright red colour of it was eye-popping to say the least, the shine not making it any subtler.

Usually, Akihito went for neutral tones with a rounder shape and shorter, but he wasn’t complaining. However, the brightness could have been toned down a bit. He thanked his fellow omega by going full drag on him on the make-up tutorial they were doing. But it was all good-heartedly since they could all laugh about it, especially since Takato had been the one to apply Akihito’s make up. But at least Akihito had gotten to test out a new palette he had bought.

Akihito luckily did take off all the make-up for something more natural before leaving his friend’s house, wishing them good luck with Hiroto. On his way to the penthouse, his extra large make-up bag strapped over his shoulder, he tried to correctly recall what was in the fridge, deciding there was enough to cook with. Or make another attempt to. Who knew? Maybe if he started early enough, Asami wouldn’t have the chance to distract him. Again.

“Welcome back, Asami-sama” the concierge greeted the blonde with a smile and a small bow, earning a grimace from the blonde. But as much as it put Akihito off to be greeted that way and by that name, he still had enough manners to return the greeting. Though he didn’t fail to remind the man that his name was Takaba, not Asami. But then again, it was easy to forget considering when people bonded, the name of the omega always changed to the Alpha’s name since they immediately married.

However, this was not the case with Akihito and Asami. It was something Akihito was grateful for, feeling like he had still maintained his own person and his own identity even after getting bonded to a man he barely knew. However, it was also a bit fishy. From what Akihito had learned about the man in the time they had lived together, he could tell Asami was rather possessive. Was there a reason he hadn’t changed Akihito’s last name?

Akihito brushed the idea off on his way up to the highest floor of the building. At the moment, there wasn’t any point thinking about it. He was well aware that if he did, he would burn the food because once he started with those theories, it was almost impossible to stop. He could get quite invested in his thoughts once they wandered and he really did want to cook. He was getting tired of take-away. Well, everything except the sushi and the wagyu.

Let’s be real here, there was no way Akihito would get tired of sushi or wagyu.

However, he did like variation in his food and the stacks of recipes he had found on the internet because he had had too much time on his hands had fuelled his inspiration. Akihito hummed a tune as he riffled through the fridge, taking out the ingredients one of the recipes he wanted to try called for. Switching from humming to whistling, the omega took out the large wok pan, spinning it around in his hand before placing it on the stove.

Akihito always cheered up as he cooked, something he had been skilled in ever since he had been small. It wasn’t surprising, considering he had been cooking ever since he could hold a knife. At first, he hadn’t liked it, but after he had gotten good at it, he had enjoyed it more and more, often experimenting with recipes and seasonings. It was impossible for him to make something exactly the same way for a second time. It always tasted different, even if it was only slightly.

“Smells good” a familiar deep voice spoke up behind the blonde, who stopped singing along to the song in his head to look over his shoulder.

“Perfect timing. Taste” Akihito said and Asami walked further into the kitchen, stepping up behind the omega who held up a spoon. Akihito waited expectantly for the raven’s reaction as he put the spoon aside.

“Tastes good” Asami said and Akihito huffed at the reaction.

“Of course it tastes good. But do you think there’s something missing or not?” he asked and glanced down when he felt an arm slip around his waist.

“I can think of a few things” Asami said as his fingers slipped under his thin shirt, caressing his hipbone. Akihito was quick to slap the raven’s hand away, knowing where it would lead to.

“Not today. I especially started early to cook because I knew you’d be like this and I’m not giving in today” the omega said firmly before grimacing as his own words sunk in.

“What the hell am I doing, acting like a-” he started, but cut himself off before he could actually say it out loud. However, Asami had no problem figuring out what Akihito had been about to say.

“A housewife?” the Alpha finished the blonde’s sentence, much to Akihito’s mortification.

“Don’t say it” Akihito cried as he looked up at the ceiling, earning a chuckle from the raven.

“Ugh, get out of the kitchen. Go wash your hands or something” the blonde said as he practically chased the older man out of the kitchen.

“Really, washing my hands?” Asami asked and Akihito groaned.

“Just shut up and go, you’re in the way” the blonde said, clearly flustered. Honesty, the raven was way too distracting to be around. The fact that he liked to distract the blonde didn’t help in the slightest. Akihito begrudgingly had to admit that it worked 9 out of 10 times. Today was the day it wasn’t going to happen. The Thai coconut chicken curry he had made had turned out better than he had expected and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste because the Alpha couldn’t control his libido and Akihito couldn’t resist what he did to his body.

“You should cook more often” Asami said when they settled in the living-room to watch TV after dinner. His suggestion made Akihito’s brow twitch, directing a pointed glare at the raven.

“I try, but who do you think stops me every time?” he hissed and Asami regarded him. Clearly, Asami was the one who prevented Akihito from putting a decent meal on the table. The fact that the Alpha looked as if he had only realized this now, made the blonde’s temper flare, yet he cut himself back before he could rant to the older man.

“In my opinion, sex is more important than food. But I can get used to come coming home to your cooking” Asami said and Akihito shook his head. He was acutely aware of how important sex was to the raven, but to say it was more important than food, was unthinkable. At least to him it was, but then again, he could be a bit of a glutton at times.

“What do you plan on making tomorrow?” Asami asked and Akihito gave him a weary look.

“Are you even going to let me cook?” he asked and Asami looked at him, not answered. Clearly, he wasn’t going to promise anything he wasn’t sure he could keep. It was something Akihito could appreciate, considering he hated it when people didn’t honour their promises.

“I don’t know yet. Anything in particular you’d like?” he asked and Asami looked at him.

“A traditional breakfast” he said and Akihito caught his gaze. A breakfast, huh. Akihito usually skipped breakfast, or shovelled down a yoghurt, but he could make a traditional breakfast. He would just need to get up a little sooner.

“Got it. For dinner?” he asked, already making notes in his head to what he needed to do in the morning and what ingredients he would use.

“I’ll leave it to you” the raven said and Akihito gave a hum, mentally riffling through the recipes he knew from the top of his head as Asami’s attention returned to the soap series playing on the TV.

“Your heat is almost starting, right? Anything I need to inform Kirishima to stock up on?” Asami asked and Akihito thought about the question.

“Pocky and horror movies” he said and Asami looked at him. Last time he had had his heat, the fridge had been empty and he had had nothing to keep himself distracted. With his hormones rampant, Akihito was unable to go outside. He needed something to nibble on and to keep him occupied, thus the pocky and the horror movies.

“You like those kind of movies?” Asami asked and Akihito nodded.

“The gorier and scarier the better. Especially the well-made paranormal movies. But not the ones that suck, because there are quite a lot of those too” he said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

“How do you define the ones that suck?” he asked and Akihito huffed.

“The ones that try to cram 27 jump scares in one scene” he said and shook his head.

“There are really good ones, mostly based on true stories like the conjuring and the possession and paranormal activity, but there are also really bad ones that just bore me” he said and Asami didn’t look impressed.

“Ghosts aren’t real” he said and Akihito waved it off with a gesture of his hand.

“Whether they are real or not doesn’t matter. If they managed to interest me and get my blood pumping, I’m cool with anything. But clearly, it’s not your cup of tea, so what movie genres do you prefer to watch?” he asked as he turned his body towards the raven, holding his ankle attached to the leg that was folded on top of the pale leather seat.

“If I watch movies at all, I prefer the mystery genre. Conspiracies, crimes, wars” he said and Akihito perked up.

“If you’re into mystery, maybe you should try some psychological thrillers? Like misery” the blonde suggested and Asami looked at him, curiosity entering his eyes.

“Based on Stephen King’s book?” he asked and Akihito nodded.

“Yup, that’s the one. They made a movie out of it. It’s one of the few English movies I’ve seen with subs. But there are so many others I’d like to see like Black swan, Gone girl, Stoker. Ah, there are just too many that I want to see” he said and Asami looked at him.

“You want Kirishima to look for them? I’m sure he can find them” he said and Akihito’s face visibly brightened up in hope.

“Can he?!” he asked and Asami chuckled with a nod.

“Give me a list and I’ll send it through to him” the Alpha said and Akihito’s excitement suddenly downed.

“Ah, but Kirishima is probably too busy to look for a few movies, so never mind” he said and Asami reached out to tap the underside of the blonde’s chin to get his attention again.

“Give me a list and he’ll look for them. It’s no work and it’ll be done in a few minutes” the raven assured and Akihito held his breath as he weighed his options. He sighed soft before giving a nod, but already deciding he was not going to ask for more than four or five. Maybe six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^


	8. EIGHT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

Asami stood in the hallway at the door, waiting patiently for Akihito to leave the bathroom when he was ready. At the sound of approaching footsteps, the raven looked up. His eyes trailed over pale legs before they disappeared under the knee-length burgundy infinity dress, worn in such a way the front had a halter neckline but an open back, the long strands of fabric crossed at the blonde’s shoulder-blades before being wrapped around his waist and knotted at the back.

Blonde long curls obstructed the omega’s back, swaying with every step he took. His eyes under his bangs were lightly made up with barely there brown eyeshadow and long black lashes, leaving all the attention to fall on his lips that were coloured a mix between sepia and dusty rose. The rose gold medium sized hoop earrings that dangled from his ears were well-matched with the rose gold platform heels with crossed front strap and single ankle strap the blonde pulled on in the genkan.

“What?” the omega asked bluntly, if not slightly defensive as he looked at the raven, almost reaching eye-to-eye with the Alpha thanks to extra inches added to his height by his heels. Asami merely reached out to lift the blonde’s wrist to remove the black ID bracelet, exchanging it for the silver one he had in his pocket, knowing Akihito wouldn’t have taken it out of his own movement despite that it was his.

“You look nice” Asami said and Akihito blushed slightly as he averted his eyes bashfully.

“But then again, I’d probably think that way even if you wore a trash-bag” the Alpha said amused, not even lying when he said it. There was something about the blonde that made it impossible for him not to pull off whatever he wore. The stylist Asami had hired for the blonde’s current look had been in the seventh heaven with the possibilities she could make Akihito wear. The blonde on the other had been less than pleased with Asami hiring someone to pick out his outfit, but had gotten into it when he found out she was also Asami’s stylist. The only one he trusted because of their long relationship, who also worked for one of Asami’s stores.

“Who would be stupid enough to wear a trash-bag?” Akihito mumbled, more as a rhetorical question. Clearly, he wasn’t looking forward to their outing and Asami didn’t exactly blame him. The CEO of the company Asami wanted to take over, had heard about the Alpha taking a mate and had insisted on meeting them before he made a decision whether to sign the contract or not. Asami didn’t want to make it any more troublesome and had agreed to the meeting since it was the easiest way to go even if he hadn’t wanted to drag the blonde into it.

As expected, his outheld arm was ignored as they left the penthouse, taking the elevator down to the front of the building where Kirishima was waiting with the car to drive them to their destination. Because they had been the ones to have been invited, Asami didn’t have to make reservations. But it wasn’t like he was worried. He was known to have high standards in everything in his life and he was sure Akihito would be okay with whatever as long as it filled his stomach, something he would definitely be able to do at the steak-house they stopped at.

“Well, at least the food smells good” the omega said, confirming Asami’s earlier thoughts as the car-door opened. This time, his outstretched hand was accepted to help the blonde out of the backseat. Knowing he’d get kicked if he even thought of putting the omega’s hand in the crook of his elbow, he released his hand. Instead, he guided the blonde inside with his fingertips touching his lower back, not removing his hand as they reached the front counter.

“H-how can I help you, sir?” the middle-aged beta behind the counter asked friendly, though slightly awestruck.

“We are expected by Nagasaki-san” Asami said and the woman looked at the computer screen that displayed the reservations.

“Ah, yes, Nagasaki-san is already here and awaiting your arrival. I will bring you to his table. Can I take your coats?” she asked and Akihito reached up to take the black peacoat off his shoulders, handing it over to the woman while Asami did the same with his own coat.

“Nagasaki? As in Nagasaki Hiro, CEO of Hurricane publishings?” Akihito asked as he looked up at the Alpha next to him, who was mildly surprised that the blonde had recognized the name he had only now mentioned.

“You know him?” Asami asked and Akihito gave an uneasy shrug.

“I know of him, but I wouldn’t say it’s all good” he said as he looked away, not noticing Asami frown at him. He was aware that Nagasaki had things he wanted to hide, but he didn’t think Akihito would know about them. He wanted to ask the omega just how much he knew, but before he could say anything, the beta returned to lead them to their table.

Their table was in the back of the room, causing Asami and Akihito to be put in the spotlight all the way through the restaurant. The duo drew the attention as they followed the beta woman to the reserved table, occupied by an older man and a young omega next to him. Asami guessed her to be about 16, which wasn’t all that young for an omega, much to his distaste. He expected Akihito to share his distaste but was mildly surprised to see Akihito stone-faced.

Akihito was old, for an omega and clearly the blonde was aware of it. But that didn’t matter to him. It certainly didn’t matter to Asami either, since he had no interest in brats like some others he knew. Some liked them young, the younger the better. It was something that Asami didn’t feel was correct, since this treatment was only for omegas. If there was a beta below 16 years of age who had un-consensual intercourse, it was called rape and it as punished with jailtime. If it happened to an omega, nobody saw it as rape, but as the omega asking for it and Alphas listening to their instincts.

It was sickening, in Asami’s opinion. That was the main reason he never thought about bonding an omega before. He never even slept with them as a one-night-stand since the ones he could get it up with, were all already mated. It felt wrong to his Alpha to sleep with a mated omega even if other Alphas didn’t have a problem with it. Nagasaki Hiro was one of those Alphas.

The man, in his early fifties, was known in Asami’s circles for lending out his omegas if it meant he could close deals and make more money. Nagasaki was not shy to admit that he had a handful of omegas that were bonded to him. It wasn’t weird for an Alpha to have multiple omegas bonded to him, but they usually married their favourite one. Nagasaki was unmarried, the rumours about him implying that he didn’t marry any of his omegas so he could continue to keep lending them all out. Judging by the look in Akihito’s eyes when the duo at the table stood up to greet them, Nagasaki was the type of man the blonde loathed.

Asami wondered how Akihito would hold out an evening in Nagasaki’s company, but part of him also was curious about what the blonde would do, knowing the omega was never one to shut up when people expected him to.

“Asami-san! I’m glad you could make it” Nagasaki said as he finally tore his curious eyes away from Akihito to the Alpha behind the blonde. Asami shook the outheld hand, ignoring the silent wonder the older man had about why the omega had been walking in front, instead of Asami himself.

“This is Katy, my omega” the older Alpha said as he held a hand out to the omega next to him, introducing her. The raven haired omega bashfully looked up at him, blinking as if there might be something in her eyes with a coy smile. Her hands were clasped in front of her, drawing the attention down to the nude coloured bodycon dress with cowl neck and an attached choker, serving to put her assets on display. It was obvious that she knew how to use her body to seduce men and was confident in it, almost cocky.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Asami-sama” she said, her voice soft and pleasant, barely coming above the clamour of the restaurant around them. As her eyes landed on Akihito they lit up in recognition.

“My mate, Takaba Akihito” Asami said and Nagasaki looked surprised, knowing that most Alphas introduced their husband or wife with the title ‘mate’ and used their rung when they weren’t married, like Nagasaki had done. Asami knew Akihito wouldn’t appreciate being introduce by his rung as if it was a down-grading term. Besides, Asami had no intention of taking bonding another omega. He already had his hands full with the blonde.

Now that Akihito was able to go back outside without fearing being arrested for walking around without ID, the omega was taking advantage of it. Whenever he wasn’t recording a video, he was outside, either at his friend’s house, running around to take pictures or as a work out, or running around because he had gotten in trouble. The only reason Asami even knew all this was because he had to bail Akihito out of the police holding cell once because he had gotten in a fight with a couple of betas who were trying to steal money form an elderly man who had given him an apricot bread.

Asami had been amused, Kirishima not so much. After the incident, Kirishima had suggested to put a guard on the blonde for when he went outside, to make sure he didn’t work himself in trouble. Or got in trouble because of the enemies Asami had made in his lifetime, though Kirishima was sure that it would be the former most of the time. The omega had a penchant for getting in trouble it seemed. Asami was waiting for the blonde to get in trouble for talking out of turn in the presence of the Alpha. But then again, it was unsurprising since he was too busy eating.

However, glancing sideways at the blonde, Asami had a feeling it wouldn’t take long before he would speak up. There was a twitch in his eyebrow that told Asami the blonde was currently biting his tongue not to join in on the conversation that was filled with one-sided degrading comments about omegas on Nagasaki’s part. The other omega didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, adding comments every once in a while in a way that was supposed to subtly seduce the raven. Not with much success.

Asami saw through the whole farce Nagasaki was putting up. He was trying to use the young omega to get a more favourable deal with Asami. Or that had been his first thought. Asami saw that that had changed by the lecherous looks the man was sending Akihito. It seemed as if he was going to suggest switching omegas for a night. Something Asami had no intention of doing. He was pretty sure Akihito was going to dismember him in his sleep if he did agree to it. Judging by the look in his hazel eyes as he directed them at the laughing Nagasaki. He was already plotting the older Alpha’s dismemberment in his head, even while he was replying to every question that was directed at him. Mostly by his fellow omega about his make-up.

“Well then, Asami-san, are you sure you don’t wish to go for a little nightcap?” Nagasaki asked as he made a hand gesture as if he was tipping a cup of sake back. Asami took a glance at both omegas. Katy behind Nagasaki was barely keeping upright, her face pale and flushed at the same time as swayed heavily under the influence of the alcohol she had consumed. Akihito on the other hand, who had consumed the same amount as the younger omega, was looking tipsy. The blonde had paced himself much better with a few waters in between, but Asami saw that the omega was reaching the end of his self-control.

It was almost a miracle he had been able to keep his mouth shut up until now and Asami wasn’t going to push the blonde. Who knew how long it lasted before he would snap at the older Alpha?

“We still have some business to attend to, so I will have to refuse” the raven said and Nagasaki looked disappointed as he turned to the blonde omega.

“How regrettable. I would have loved to hear more about you, Aki-chan. It’s refreshing to hear an omega to be aware of the business happenings. Maybe we can have a little chat some other time” he said and Akihito looked as if he was going to instantly refuse the older Alpha with a fist to his nose, but instead just clenched his fists.

“If the occasion allows it” Akihito said and looked up when the waitress returned with their coats. She handed the two black coats to Asami and Akihito before holding the tan trench-coat and the short brown fur coat to the two others. While Nagasaki had called a cab, Kirishima was already waiting in the car in front of the establishment, preventing Asami and Akihito of wasting another minute in the older Alpha’s company. Apparently, luckily so, because as soon as the door closed and the car moved forward, Akihito’s dam bursts.

“That fucking asshole! Who the fuck does he think he is?!” the omega hissed the beginning of what was a long rant of basically every curse-word he could think off, putting sailors to shame. Asami allowed him to rant even if nothing that came out of his mouth had any meaning other than insulting the older Alpha. It took a while before the blonde was at the end of his curse vocabulary, his hands still fisted as he huffed.

“Actually, Asami, you’re really weird, you know” he suddenly said and the raven raised a surprised eyebrow at him.

“How so?” he asked, wondering what he had done to deserve that comment. He had been called a lot of things. Handsome, rich, mysterious, cold, heartless. But it was the first time he had been called weird. Akihito sighed before giving the Alpha a grim half-smile.

“Being around you makes me forgot how much Alphas really piss me off” he admitted and Asami wasn’t sure if it was a compliment, but he was taking it as such. He remembered how hostile Akihito had been on their first face-to-face meeting, compared to how he was around the Alpha now. He must have been doing something good for the defensive blonde to say something like that.

“But as Alpha in this society, you’re weird. You don’t treat me as a sex toy or a pet. You don’t look down on me, though you do treat me like a brat, which irritates me too” Akihito said and looked at the ceiling of the limo, reaching up to his nape.

“You bonded me, but you don’t try to tame me” he said and Asami turned towards the omega slightly.

“Why would I do that?” he asked and Akihito glanced sideways at him.

“Because all Alphas are like that. Whenever something’s out of their control, they get desperate to control it. It’s a challenge” he said and Asami gave a hum, not denying what was true.

“Agreed, I had a passing thought about clipping your wings and locking you up in the penthouse. But how long would you stay that way?” he asked and Akihito scoffed.

“No longer than it takes me to notice that the doors are locked” he said and Asami didn’t doubt it. He had long noticed that when told not to do something, Akihito would be drawn to doing it even more. Locked doors were like red buttons to him because he knew they hid something and his curiosity wouldn’t allow him to leave it alone. And even if he wasn’t curious, he’d do it just to prove a point.

“To use your words, I no longer feel any need to tame you. After you ran away from me during your stress-shift, I did indeed have that desire. But now, it would be a terrible shame to attempt to tame that which attracts me to you the most” Asami said and reached out for a lock of the blonde’s hair, twirling it between his fingers as Akihito blushed at his words.

“And I will not forgive anyone who tries to tame you” Asami said and Akihito looked at him before shaking his head.

“You really are weird. As if I’m ever going to quietly let myself be tamed and locked away” he said and Asami huffed a smile as he moved his hand to the blonde’s nape, pulling him closer so their lips could meet. While Akihito did grumble, he didn’t resist, allowing Asami to mould their lips together. However, the lack of resistance didn’t last long, making Akihito pull away before he could lose himself.

“Didn’t you say you had some business to attend to?” Akihito asked, making sure to keep the Alpha on a distance with his hand on the raven’s shoulder. Though, if Asami wanted, that resistance could be dealt with in the blink on an eye.

“You looked like you were about to rip Nagasaki a new one. I’m surprised you didn’t speak up like you usually do” Asami said and Akihito huffed as he looked away.

“Yeah, well, I might have thought about it. The entire time. But I’m not going to ruin your business. You don’t get in the way of my work, I don’t get in the way of yours. It’s as simple as that” Akihito said and Asami wondered if he would continue to think that once he found out what the Alpha did underneath the surface. Most people ran away from him as soon as they found out.

Up until now, Asami hadn’t had a problem with it. He just needed to give them some hush money with a small threat and they’d shut up. He didn’t see them after that and he forget about it rather quick since he hadn’t really been all that invested in it besides the fact that he had slept with them somewhat regularly. He never bonded anyone before, except for Akihito. Would he be able to do the same if Akihito ran from him? Would he even be able to find the omega in the first place? He had a feeling it might proof troublesome if he really did want to run away. The thought was abruptly cut off as hands landed on his cheeks, drawing his attention back to the blonde.

“You’re making a scary face. What are you thinking about?” Akihito asked, his curiosity genuine with a light of worry.

“Just some things you don’t need to worry your pretty little head about” Asami said but Akihito wasn’t dropping it yet, frowning as he regarded the raven. He looked like he was about to say something, making Asami’s stomach twist with the possibility that the blonde had seen through him. Yet what the omega did next, shocked Asami so much, his eyes visibly widened. The sight of his cheeks being squished together must have been _that_ comic for Akihito to burst right out in laughter. He turned away to curl his arms around his stomach.

“Y-you should have seen your face! Fucking priceless! Ah, I should have taken a picture!” Akihito laughed, the sound drawing Kirishima’s eyes to the rear-view mirror to see Asami wrestle the blonde onto his lap, his fingers tickling the blonde’s sides to make him laugh harder. The sight almost shocked Kirishima into a shift, but he was driving. Instead, as soon as lips locked, he pressed on the button to roll the partition up, hoping it would be enough to muffle the sounds enough so he could focus on the road. Honestly, if the omega hadn’t been so capable of allowing Asami to relaxed, he would have complained to the moon and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! =D


	9. NINE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Fei-Long :)  
> I hope you like it! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

Akihito was feeling weirdly stared at as he walked through the streets of Tokyo without any real direction. He had his camera with him to take pictures, which weren’t for his photo-collection, but to map out the route he would take when he would go for a run the next morning. It was easier to remember his route through pictures. He wasn’t easily lost, but he also knew it was better to be prepared. After all, parkour was something he had been doing even before he came to Tokyo thus he knew well enough that it was better to be safe than sorry. He wasn’t always reckless.

Just most of the time.

Anyway, Akihito was overly aware of the eyes that were directed at his back. Multiple gazes instead of the single one he begrudgingly had to put up with. He only knew it was one of Asami’s men only because he had been chewed out when he had given the guard the slip. By now, Akihito could sometimes catch glimpses of the guard. However, the duo black suit clad men the omega caught sight of through his viewfinder, were not people he recognized.

Akihito continued on as if he hadn’t seen anything, knowing that it would be less suspicious and would help him in case he needed to run for it. He realized that running away would be the best thing to do when he noticed two other men walking behind him, clad in the same black suit. Both duos were watching him intently from a distance, following him without getting too close. If that wasn’t suspicious as fuck, Akihito didn’t know what was.

Taking a few more pictures with the men in the background, Akihito continued to walk, closer to the more populated area of Tokyo where he would have an advantage. He forced himself to keep the same tempo he had before. He would give himself away if he started to rush all of a sudden. Inwardly, he wondered who he had pissed off this time as adrenaline started to course through his body, making it more difficult to keep his pace.

Decided he had taken enough pictures, Akihito kept his eye on the road as he took the SD card from his camera as subtle as possible, pushing it into his sleeve behind the black hairtie that was wrapped around his wrist. He put a new SD card with a few other, unimportant pictures in the camera as he pretended to look through the pictures he had just taken. However, with his eyes on the device in his hand, he was unable to notice the person stepping from behind the corner in front of him, causing him to run into the man.

Akihito cursed, fumbling to catch his camera before it could drop to the ground, uncaring for the twinge of pain that ran through his body with the impact. With a relieved breath, Akihito looked up to apologize, blinking at the long locks of black hair that swayed in the wind. It wasn’t often that Akihito saw a man with the same hair-length as him. The omega had no doubt that the person in front of him was male, though he did look feminine. But it wasn’t like Akihito had any right to judge anyone on what they wore.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying any attention” Akihito apologized as he took a step back, politely inclining his head.

“You seem to be in a rush” the man said, his Japanese slightly accented. Akihito frowned slightly, wondered where he had heard the accent before, but brushed it off as irrelevant. Must be a tourist.

“Huh? Not really. I was just looking at my camera, so I didn’t see you on time” Akihito said as he looked up at the man who wasn’t that much taller than him. Akihito’s nose twitched as he caught a whiff of scent when the wind was right. As he had expected, the man in front of him was an Alpha, though it was slightly muffled. Almost as if he was wearing something to supress his scent.

“Then you shouldn’t keep your eyes on your camera and instead watch where you walk” the foreign man said and Akihito felt his temper rise. He knew the man was right and was in a position to complain about it, but that didn’t make it any less annoying.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’ll keep it in mind. Now, if you’ll excuse me” Akihito said and the man narrowed his eyes.

“Didn’t you say you weren’t in a hurry?” he asked and Akihito’s eyebrow twitched. Even if he wasn’t being chased, the omega wanted to get away from the man in front of him.

“Is there something else you need?” Akihito asked, hoping his voice was still friendly as he looked at the man.

“How would you feel about going on a trip for a while?” the man asked and Akihito frowned.

“A trip?” he repeated and the man merely regarded him in a rather cold manner.

“Yes, a trip. The sedation I injected you with should begin working soon” he said and Akihito froze. Sedation? What the hell was this guy talking about? Icy coldness gripped the blonde’s chest as he saw the injection in the man’s hand. Akihito knew he had a high pain tolerance but surely, he must have felt getting injected with something, right? Unless it was at the same moment of the impact, then he wouldn’t have felt it. Instantly, Akihito’s face retracted into a scowl.

“Who the fuck are you, asshole?!” he growled, feeling his canines lengthen as his instincts rose to the surface. With his animal form having an above normal hearing, Akihito easily caught the footsteps approaching him. He clicked with his tongue, pushing off without even waiting for an answer. He heard the man behind him say something as the footsteps took off after him, but Akihito couldn’t be bothered with it. He was too worried about why the hell he wasn’t able to shift.

Was it a sedation especially for shifters to enable them from shifting and attacking? If so, it must mean that the man was aware of the fact that Akihito was a shifter and this wasn’t something impulsive, but thought out. As he looked back, he noticed that they had taken precaution, catching sight of the ID bracelets the suit clad men wore as they reached out for him. Already having experience in staying out of people’s grip, the omega danced out of their reach, their fingers barely grazing him. They were trained in martial arts, Akihito could tell, but it was useless if they didn’t get a grip on him. Besides, he wasn’t feeling any effects of the so-called sedation.

Akihito should really learn not to jinx himself because no sooner than the doubt about the sedation had entered his mind, the corners of his vision turned blurry, his body swaying slightly. But no matter how minimalistic it was, it was enough for the four men to get a grip on him. His back slamming into the ground and knocking his breath out of his lungs as he was tackled down by all four of the men, was probably purely out of payback for playing around with them.

“That took rather long” the unfamiliar Alpha said as the men tied the blonde up. Akihito glared at the man, struggling to get away from the ropes cutting into his skin without much success. That bastard had destroyed his camera! The omega realized that that should probably be the last of his worries, but it was important to him. Important enough to spit on the shoe of the dangerous Alpha.

“Choke on shit, bastard” the blonde hissed and gasped deeply when a kick connected with his ribs. Automatically the blonde curled up, unable to defend his head with his arms tied on his back as the men rained kicks on his body. Surely, a few ribs must have cracked by the time they stopped. Two at the very least. Akihito rolled partially onto his stomach as he hacked and coughed to catch his breath, desperately trying to ignore the pain in his chest and stomach as he inhaled and exhaled.

“Want to try that again?” the Alpha asked and once again, Akihito glared up at the man, a growl resounding in his chest despite the fact that it hurt to produce the sound. His growl abruptly cut off as the muzzle of a handgun stared him in the face. Everything he had been about to say to the Alpha, suggesting to go fuck himself, flew from his mind as his body chilled. As reckless and adrenaline seeking as he was, he was not stupid enough to go against the person holding a gun in his face.

His silence was everything the man needed, giving a nod to the men to signal them to pull Akihito back to his feet. The blonde resisted the urge to glance back at where he had dropped his SD-card, hoping the bodyguard Asami had hired would find it as he was dragged towards a black car without licence plates. His vision and head were fuzzy, his steps swaying as if he was drunk. It was probably what people would think when he was pushed into the back-seat of the car, a young kid that had gotten too cocky and had underestimated his limits.

During the drive, Akihito tried to keep himself conscious, staying silent to listen to the soft conversation the driver and the passenger were having, the Alpha sitting next to the blonde. Being so out of it as he was, it took a little while before Akihito recognized the language as Chinese, having collaborated with a Chinese internet make-up guru before, who had luckily been able to speak Japanese. Akihito still kept in contact with her as they texted and mailed every once in a while. He should have asked her to teach him some Chinese, so he would have at least an inkling of what the men were talking about.

“You’re still conscious. Impressive” the Alpha said as he noticed Akihito looking up when the car stopped. As the blonde was escorted/dragged to the private jet that stood in its lonesome at the side of Tokyo’s airport, his hazel eyes were slowly scanning his surroundings, trying to find a security camera that would be able to spot them. Those police series he was forced to watch with Asami really did help him with what he had to do in a kidnap situation. Who would have thought.

Darkness was creeping into Akihito’s vision and mind, threatening to drag him down into unconsciousness. It took everything he had to resist its pull, to the point he couldn’t even begin to summon the energy of being excited about his first flight in a plane. His head lolled forward, yet his eyes remained open out of pure stubbornness. That was how he ended up passing out, accompanied by annoyed, slightly disturbed but hateful glares and foreign hushed conversations.

His return to the world of the living was slow. As if he was pulled out of a murky ocean he had been drifting in, Akihito could feel a weight lift off his chest, dragging him to the surface of his consciousness. What greeted him as he opened his eyes was a grey, metallic ceiling and the mother of all headaches. His mouth tasted like road-kill in the desert, his eyes feeling just as dry. Groaning, the blonde rolled over onto his side, a sense of vertigo washing over him and making his gag. Not that there was anything in his stomach but bile that could come out.

Reaching a hand up to his sand-paper dry throat, he blonde looked around through one eye, practically squeezed shut against the blaring lights in the room. It took a while before he could take notice of his surroundings, seeing cart-board boxes stacked up against the wall opposite of him. At his side, there was a stairs up to a single door, leading the Omega to believe that this was either a basement or a storage room. Which begged him to ask, which crazy messed up fucker had a metal cage in his basement?

Sluggishly, the blonde pushed himself up into a sitting position, almost spilled the non-existent contents of his stomach as his body rejected the action. However, Akihito didn’t have the leisure of listening to his body at the moment. How long had he been out? Who had seen him in such a vulnerable state? What had been done to him during the time he was out? Had they injected him with something else? Had they raped him? Or maybe taken some of his organs while he was out?

Leaning against the iron bars of the cage, Akihito closed his eyes, regretting opening them in the first place. At least until he had gotten used to his dizziness. He swallowed thickly before opening his eyes again. Even when he was unable to feel a twinge of pain in his hips, Akihito was not yet ruling out the sexually assault route. Looking at his naked skin and finding no visible scars or healing incisions, he was somewhat relieved to scratch out removed organ route. But that still left tons of other routes that could have happened to him.

At the sound of a door opening, Akihito looked up, taking notice of the young kid that looked surprised at seeing him up and in a somewhat awake state. The young raven was dressed in Chinese clothing, dragging a black trash bag that looked heavier than the boy himself. Akihito wanted to ask for water, even a few drops, but before he could push his voice past his lips, the boy had turned around and run off. Akihito’s disappointment was short-lived as the boy returned with a tray. The crumbs around the boy’s mouth gave away who had eaten most of what had been on the plate, but Akihito was grateful enough to just have water.

It took four more meals before Akihito was finally released from the cage and handed a change of clothing. The omega was rather glad to be able to stretch his legs and change out of his clothes, even if he had wanted to take a shower before pulling on the clean, light-green mandarin styled top with white pants, his feet left bare. The people escorting him through unfamiliar hallways were brusque with him, yet Akihito didn’t expect a five-star treatment, well aware that this was a hostage situation and that he was being brought to meet his captor.

The goons who had brought Akihito to one of the biggest rooms he’d ever seen, were reluctant to leave their boss alone with a volatile omega like him. Honestly, what had they expected? Anyone in his situation would have fought back. But clearly, the long haired Alpha didn’t think Akihito posed a threat to him, waving his men off with a few words, spoken in Chinese that the Omega could not understand. Instead, he had taken to studying the Alpha, waiting for him to break the silence that had fallen over the room.

“How do you like Hong Kong?” the Alpha asked and Akihito couldn’t resist the scoff that left him.

“Hong Kong, you say? Well, I haven’t really gone sight-seeing yet, but the inside walls of the basement certainly are picturesque. The food is great too, at least what’s left of it after that little bratty Alpha is done eating” the omega said, unable to stop himself from sassing the Alpha, who was looking considerably amused. Akihito knew he should have just kept his mouth shut, aware that the Alpha might be carrying a gun on his person right at that moment and he would do better to show some self-presence. The way his stomach twisted in cold dread at the look in light brown eyes was only confirming the warning his instincts were sending him.

“Are you aware of what kind of situation you are in, Takaba Akihito?” the Alpha asked and Akihito looked at him, this time listening to his instincts.

“A hostage situation, right?” he said and the Alpha’s face didn’t change.

“Correct. In this moment, you are of use to me. However, the minute you cease to be of use or irritate me too much, I will not bat an eye to sell you. You should have an idea already, I assume?” the Alpha asked and Akihito felt his body grown cold. Of course he had idea already. Where else could an omega go but a slave auction into the brothels?

“I see you are aware of what will happen. Since you have an appealing face, you might be one of the few lucky ones who gets sold to one of the good brothels. The ones who get drugs the easiest, is what I meant with good, of course. That’s the only way a brothel can be good. You might survive for a few years, if you’re strong enough. But in the end, when you’re taking your dying breath, the thing you crave will not be your mate, but the drugs” the Alpha said and Akihito felt panic grip his heart. Every word that had left the Alpha’s lips had been nothing but the truth.

Akihito had been unfortunate enough to grow up in an area that had one of those brothels and had been unlucky to stumble onto one of those scenes that still haunted his nightmares. It was the fear of any omega, to be send to such a place and just thinking about it had Akihito holding back a whimper. At least until he replayed the man’s words in his head, halting at a certain piece of information.

“What did you kidnap me for? To earn some money from my mate? I highly doubt that” Akihito said as he send a pointed look at the posh room, his words earning a softly barked laugh from the raven haired Alpha.

“As if I would even demand money from Asami. Don’t be ridiculous. I earn just as much as he does” he said and his answer instantly made Akihito’s thoughts run full-force. How the hell did he know who Akihito’s mate was? But then again, that was a bit of a stupid question, considering he was kidnaped to get to Asami. That much was obvious. But if it wasn’t because of money, then what was the reason?

“Who are you?” Akihito asked weary, earning a smile that was anything but friendly.

“Liu Fei-long, leader of the Baishe. But I see now that Asami has never told you anything, yet he still bonded you. How interesting” he said and the way he talked implied that he had a history with Asami. Somehow, Akihito was unsurprised that Asami had ties to the Chinese mafia, even a possible feud considering the situation he was in. However, what the feud was about, Akihito had no idea. Maybe he would be able to learn more, if he went along with the long-haired Alpha’s demands and if he asked the right questions. For now, he decided to see how far he could get with a bit of bluffing.

“Told me what? About what he does below the surface?” Akihito asked in a way that sounded way more comfortable than he felt. He was just guessing something he had thought since the beginning, so it wasn’t exactly a lie. It was probably the only reason the Alpha was buying his bluff.

“Oh, so you did know?” the Chinese mafia boss said and Akihito shrugged, hoping his face didn’t give away that the mafia-leader had just admitted the omega’s suspicions of Asami’s side-job.

“I’d be stupid if I didn’t know, right? But if I’m going to be dragged into this, I’d like to know what my worth is” Akihito said and Fei-long regarded him. A long silence fell, to the point Akihito suspected his question would go unanswered. Or at least until the Alpha raised his hand, parting his lips to start talking, his dramatic antics quickly getting on Akihito’s nerves.

“Something Asami stole from me some time ago. The deeds were handed down to me by my father and Asami stole them away” he admitted and Akihito had the feeling there was more behind the Alpha’s reasons, but he wasn’t going to press. Besides, his words implied that Asami was of rather high status, maybe even on the same level as the mafia boss before him. Something must have shown on his face that betrayed his uneasiness, since the long-haired raven lost the sadistic glim in his eyes.

“Do not worry. If Asami follows my demands, you will be returned to his side as soon as he returns the deed to me. I am not as cruel as he is and will not shoot you like he did with my father” the raven said, his words feeling like a punch to Akihito’s gut. He could feel the blood drain from his face as he felt nauseous. Asami had killed someone? No, he certainly looked capable of doing it in cold blood. But still, hearing that he had actually done some, only made Akihito’s head spin.

“You may retreat to the room that will be appointed to you for the rest of your stay. Tomorrow, you will serve me, so I will expect you freshly washed and dressed at my door with my breakfast at eight” the Alpha said pressing on a button on the small table next to his sofa. Akihito felt numb as he was brought to a small room with a matrass on the floor and his ankle shackled to the wall. Part of him was starting to lose hope, but his stubbornness latched onto one of his earlier thoughts.

While he was at an enemy strong-hold, he was closest to the person who could give him the most information about his mysterious mate. As long as he asked the right questions and took the answers as half-truths, he would find out more about Asami. His determination rose, pushing everything else away to remain his sanity. He wouldn’t let this get him down. He would get as much information as he could while looking for an escape. He believed in Asami to come pick him up, but that didn’t mean he would sit still.

He was Takaba Akihito, for fuck’s sake. The only time he was able to sit completely still was when he was that captured by a scenery to shoot with his camera. Certainly not something he’d find inside the bland walls of what might as well be a prison cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. TEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami to the rescue! :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! ^^

Asami looked at the small blue card he was flipping slowly between his fingers. He had known Akihito was a quick thinker, but he hadn’t anticipated the blonde to be this shrewd. It worked in his favour, however, so Asami wasn’t complaining. In fact, he would have felt smug and proud about his mate’s quick-wittedness, if it wasn’t for the fact that it shouldn’t have been necessary for Akihito to be in a situation that required this kind off clever actions.

Kirishima had informed Asami that he had gotten a call from Akihito’s guard. The newly hired guard had reported that the omega was being tailed by four unfamiliar men and that he required assistance. Of course, Asami understood that part. It would be hard to take out four unfamiliar men with the aura of crooks _and_ keep Akihito safe. However, the reinforcements had come too late and the only thing that returned was the group of guards, a destroyed camera and a single SD-card left behind at the location of the struggle.

That had been a total of eight days ago. Only on day two, did Asami find out why only an SD was left behind. When he saw the pictures Akihito had shot, he had needed to double check them before he recognized what Akihito had done. He had taken the shots in order to capture the men in the corners, getting a sharp enough image for Kirishima to do a face-scan. Asami, Kirishima and Suoh had been impressed with the blonde omega’s strategy, but that had darkened when the face-scan matched the files of four Baishe men.

Of course, it would have been Fei-long, the one holding a grudge against Asami for something he hadn’t done. The alpha hadn’t expected it to be possible or even realistic to keep rumours about him getting a mate under wraps. He had also expected Fei-long to take action first, but not this soon. It was a bit of a reckless move, even if it seemed well-thought-out. Fei-long wanted something from Asami and it wasn’t only the deeds, like he claimed during his relay of his demands.

However, this was a rather good opportunity to settle his business with Fei-long for once and for all. And if he hurt Akihito in any way, it would only give him more reason to shoot the Alpha brat. Thanks to Yoh, Asami was aware of what the Baishe-leader was doing to Akihito. The idea of someone laying their hands on Akihito was outrageous and pissed Asami off to no end. But at this moment, he couldn’t do anything about it. Not yet, at least. However, as soon as he got his hands on Fei-long, he would make sure that the Baishe leader got what he deserved for forcing himself on his mate.

“Sir, we are ready” Kirishima came to inform his boss, pushing up his glasses in a nervous tick when golden eyes settled upon him. Asami gave a nod before getting out of the chair he had been occupying. Three days after Akihito’s capture, they had gotten demands. On the blonde’s fifth day of capture, the exchange had been agreed upon. Now, with the deed in his possession, Asami boarded a small boat with a dozen of his guards that would take them to Fei-long’s casino cruise ship where the exchange would take place. There, Asami would hand over the deeds while Fei-long would release Akihito back to him.

Asami wasn’t counting on it going that smoothly, however. He was smarter than that. There was always a card they held back in case there was more to earn or if there went something wrong. Asami had a card like that and he was sure Fei-long did too. There was not a single doubt in his mind that the Chinese mafia leader possessed a trump card like that and by the looks of it, Asami’s men were counting on it as well, their postures tensing as soon as they stepped foot on the cruise ship belonging to the Baishe.

The murmurs of the crowd around them was rather loud, tables filled with people everywhere he looked. Everyone was dressed in their finest threads, women wearing lavish dresses and men wearing suits. Alcohol flowed almost as richly as the money did, bets being placed all around, some winning, some losing. But that was what happened at a casino and especially one such as popular as the one on the cruise ship. Asami expected nothing less of a casino owned by the Baishe.

The Baishe leader wasn’t hard to find, considering Fei-long had ordered a few of his men to welcome Asami and to escort him to the VIP room. For obvious reasons, the room the raven was led to was a bit of a distance from the main gambling area, the last one in a hallway of VIP rooms. It wouldn’t do to involve civilians into a possible shoot-out, though he was forced to hand over one of his guns at the entrance of the room before he was allowed to enter.

“Not a second too late. As expected from you, Asami” Fei-long said in a rather cold manner as the named Alpha sat down at the poker table. Asami had a few choice words to say, but refrained, keeping a mask in place on his face. It wouldn’t do to allow Fei-long to see how much Akihito’s disappearance had affected him. The younger Alpha didn’t need that kind of arsenal to use against him. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t come straight to the point.

“Return Takaba to me” he said, not beating around the bush in any way. He shook a cigarette from his package, glancing up as Fei-long held out a lighter.

“Akihito will return to you as soon as I receive the deeds. That was the agreement” the Chinese crime-lord said and Asami exhaled his smoke, crossing his legs as he rested his elbow on the arm-rest, placing his fingers against his temple to regard the younger Alpha. No doubt, his gaze was putting Fei-long on guard, even if he hid it well, his expression masked as seconds ticked by. It didn’t matter how long either of them dragged the exchange out, Asami had already ordered Suoh to go look for Akihito.

Of course, the exchange would still be made, Asami wasn’t that dishonest. A deal was a deal and the Japenese drug-lord was known to keep his end of whatever deal he made. However, Fei-long had never promised to keep Akihito unharmed. Asami had only agreed to the exchange if Akihito was unhurt. If he wasn’t, Fei-long wouldn’t receive the deed. It was as simple as that and if Fei-long didn’t know that, then he was still far too naïve. However, Asami didn’t want to drag it out any longer, his instincts and nerves fraying with every passing minute he was unable to see his blonde.

In the passing days, he had really come to realize how much Akihito’s presence had already taken root in his life. He had already gotten used to waking up and seeing breakfast served on the table, being served with humming and a smile. The magazines and DVD’s that were somewhat spread out over the coffee table. His fridge that was always full with ingredients other than alcohol, producing dinners Asami looked forwards to, even going as far as to make sure he went home a little earlier. Not that he was going to admit that to Akihito. For all his bashfulness, Akihito was perfectly capable of becoming smug at the drop of a hat.

“How long are you going to drag this out, Asami?” Fei-long asked half-way through the reluctantly played game of poker. Asami settled his eyes on the long-haired Alpha, taking his time to answer. Part of him really enjoyed the nervous anticipation in his opponent’s eye when he dropped dramatic pauses.

“Until I know that Takaba is unharmed” Asami said and Fei-long huffed.

“Of course Akihito is unharmed. My men know better than to lay a hand on something that is mine” he said and instantly, Asami’s eyes narrowed.

“Hey” he called Fei-long’s attention, waiting until he was sure he had it without letting a long dramatic pause fall like before. He didn’t have the patience for it when someone even thought of claiming Akihito as his own right in front of him.

“Takaba Akihito is mine. Not yours” he said, enough threat in his voice to make the younger Alpha give him a weary look.

“I will hand over the deeds, as soon as I see Takaba” Asami said and Fei-long regarded him. However, before he was able to say something, Asami’s phone rang in his pocket. Without taking his eyes of the Chinese drug-lord, Asami fished the device from his pocket before accepting the call, placing it against his ear. He didn’t even need a greeting, knowing it was either Suoh or Kirishima, thus making it important.

[Asami-sama, I managed to find the room Takaba-sama is residing in, but he wasn’t there. The guard was tied up on the bed with a belt]

At the words, Asami instantly pulled him gun out, aiming it at Fei-long’s head as they both stood up, the banker jumping back in fright as the guards at the door rushed inside to point their weapons at the man daring to keep their leader under aim. Two of Asami’s own men were inside right after, taking the two Chinese guards at gunpoint.

“Where is he?” Asami demanded as Fei-long was on guard, but made no move to pull his gun. However, the older Alpha’s question seemed to confuse him.

“Where is who?” he asked and Asami moved his finger, the click of his safety loud in the otherwise silent room.

“Don’t fuck with me, Fei-long. Where is Takaba?” the short haired raven growled, clearly catching Fei-long off guard. Before the Chinese crime-lord could come up with an excuse or an explanation, Asami’s question was answered by a shock of light blonde hair appeared in front of the Japanese crime-lord’s barrel. Hazel eyes were set ablaze with determination, though a tinge of fear shimmered underneath the surface as the gaze bore straight into Asami’s. Asami honestly thought his heart would stop. But at least it didn’t look like he was the only one who was shocked.

“Put the fucking gun down, Asami” Akihito said, his voice steady, but his forced calm breathing gave him away.

“Akihito? What are you doing here? I told you to stay in your room” Fei-long said and Akihito didn’t move his gaze away Asami’s as he answered.

“Uhu, yeah, sure. You really expect me to stay in a little room when I know something like this was going to happen because Asami is an asshole and you seem unable to stop pulling pigtails? If you really wanted me to stay in that room, you should have put a different guard on me. One who can see through the oldest seduction trick in the book” Akihito sassed and Fei-long deadpanned.

“You were the one who tied that guy up?” Asami asked as he lowered his gun, unable to keep it pointed at the blonde.

“Yeah. He was stupid enough to fall for a little leg-flashing, the bloody idiot. Anyway, there was a deal, right? Just give back the deeds so I can go back to Japan, or I swear I’ll swim there if I need to” Akihito threatened as he shot both Asami and Fei-long a narrow-eyed look. Neither of them doubted the blonde’s words, knowing he was reckless enough to try. Fei-long’s men however, didn’t seem to agree with it all, yet were silenced by their boss raising a hand.

“I’ll admit defeat, Akihito. As long as I get the deeds, I will let you go, as promised” Fei-long said and Akihito looked at Asami, waiting for his response. The raven turned his gaze to one of his men holding a suit-case, giving a nod that he was allowed to hand it over to Fei-long who immediately confirmed the contents as legit while Akihito shifted to Asami’s side.

“Certainly, these are the deeds, and with this, the deal is closed. I will allow you to go free, for now” Fei-long said and Akihito’s eyes widened, instantly a flash of betrayal entering his gaze as he turned to the long-haired Alpha.

“For now?!” Akihito repeated as Asami’s grip on his gun tightened, glaring at the younger Alpha who smirked. Fei-long reached out to lift Akihito’s chin with his fingers, the blonde looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I have told you before, I should have spent more time stealing you away from Asami. I do not plan to give up just yet” he said and a blush rose to Akihito’s cheeks. Asami’s arm instinctively wrapped around the blonde’s slender yet toned waist, pulling him back against his chest. Fei-long looked up at him, his smirk not even lessening in the face of Asami’s death-glare.

“Escort them to their boat” Fei-long said, using mandarin to address his men. Asami continued to stare at Fei-long, as if trying to bore holes though the younger Alpha’s body with only his gaze, until Akihito called out to him. Still tempted to put a bullet in Fei-long’s balls, Asami followed after his mate, unable to tear his eyes away from his form, clad in shiny, almost metallic dark eggplant purple silk. The cheongsam had elbow length sleeves, the dark fabric decorated by black lace flowers spread out all the way down to the rim that reached the middle of the blonde’s shins, the side splits showing the thin black pantyhose. The dress was bottomed by black platform heels that caused Akihito’s hips to sway a little more than usual. It was rather modest, yet it only tempted Asami.

He hated the Chinese a little less now.

However, he still disliked them. It was because of Fei-long that Akihito now knew about the Alpha’s second job. It was because they had kidnapped him that the omega now sat spaced out in the smaller boat that would take them back to the main-land, his eyes staring unseeingly at the floor in front of him. From his expression, Asami could read the stress and the shock, but he didn’t doubt there were other feelings to be found in hazel eyes. If only they would look up at him, he would know what they were and he would be able to find a way to get rid of them. For once, Asami hated the silence. He’d much rather have Akihito yell at him.

“So, a crime-lord, huh?” Akihito finally spoke up, his voice a little shaky as he clasped his hands together to prevent them from shaking. God, Asami wanted to know every little detail of what happened so he at least knew what the blonde had to go through. But it wasn’t really necessary. He had a pretty good guess and didn’t want to bring it up in case it brought out his over-possessive jealous side or a trauma for the blonde.

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me. I figured you did something like that. No regular businessman comes home after 3 AM, no matter how much they love overtime or how much of a workaholic they are. Besides, you’re suspicious as hell” the omega said and Asami kept silent, watching the blonde and waiting for what he would say. For when he would run away, like all the others before him. He could deny it, but he didn’t want to. Also, it probably was no use to try and lie to the blonde. Akihito chuckled nervously as he clenched his hands harder, attempting to stop them from trembling.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to take this as lightly as I did before. I’ve held a gun when I tried to escape the first time, I’ve seen someone being shot right in front of me. This isn’t a game and I never thought it was, but I underestimated it” he said and glanced side-ways at the raven.

“You are afraid of me” Asami stated and Akihito looked away again before the Alpha could see the emotions in his eyes. However, Asami had barely caught the insecurity and the confusing in his gaze which he directed back at the floor, as if it held all the answers.

“Yeah… no, not exactly. I’m not afraid of what you can do to me physically. I’m afraid of how much you can change me mentally. If I stay with you, I know I’ll end up changing and that scares me because I don’t know what kind of person I will turn into” he said and Asami resisted the urge to reach out and pull the blonde closer. To sooth him or to prevent him from running away, Asami wasn’t entirely sure. He never soothed anyone before, so the protective feelings inside of him were still foreign.

“You want to run away from me” he said and Akihito scoffed.

“As if I could” he said as he reached up to touch his bitemark, brushing his fingers over the two crescent moon shapes forming one whole. Asami wasn’t going to answer, because he wasn’t sure whether or not he would be able to let the blonde go either. In the beginning, he had thought he could. But now, after experiencing what it was to live with the omega and then to lose him, it had made him panic.

“Look, Asami, I don’t need to know everything. I don’t even _want_ to know everything. I doubt you’d even tell me anything” he said and Asami was indeed not planning on telling Akihito anything about what went on in his side business. But Akihito was not yet finished with talking, so he remained silent and unmoving.

“But I want to know more about you. You don’t need to tell me and I won’t ask. I’ll just find out everything I want to know on my own. That way, I can judge for myself how I feel about it instead of being influenced by other people’s feelings on the matter” Akihito said as he looked at the raven. Well, that certainly was a new answer. One Asami never thought of hearing. He had been prepared for the usual ‘I can’t stay with a criminal’ talk and had even come up with a few excuses to try and change the omega’s mind, but the blonde’s words had caught him off guard even if he didn’t show it.

“Let’s make a deal right here, okay. If I get myself in a mess, I’ll get myself out of it too. But if I get into any mess because of you, you better work your ass off to get me out. And at least be on time. Not all kidnappings have good service like Fei-long had. I forgot I was a hostage half-way through and he even took me sightseeing after my second attempted escape” Akihito said, his voice changed as if he had mentally given himself a slap. There was nothing else Asami could do but agree to Akihito’s deal. Not that he would ever let the blonde be stuck in a dangerous situation.

However, for now, he would take the blonde away to a place they could be alone for a period. While Asami hadn’t been held hostage like Akihito, he too had accumulated quite some stress over this incident. He could use a small impromptu vacation to spend his rut and Akihito’s heat and to calm down. He’d trust Kirishima to inform the pilot of the jet of their pitstop after they’d left the boat.

But at the moment, Asami had more pressing matters to attend to, with at the top of the list, confirming that his mate had returned to his side. That he would also stay there. The confirmation started with Asami ripping the pantyhose and Akihito complaining about it, and ended with the omega passing out only to wake up at a beach resort in Bali for a vacation. Their first days of vacation were filled with heat induced intercourse, their bodies joining together and separating for slight breaks.

After all the stress had finally fallen off his shoulders, Asami was unsurprised to find himself stuck in a stress-shift. He wondered how it was possible that Akihito hadn’t stress-shifted, but though nothing of it, considering he was able to rest his head on the blonde’s lap while he recorded a long over-due make-up tutorial with the new camera Asami had bought to compensate the one that had been broken. The Alpha felt slightly as if he was treated like a house-cat with the way he was getting his head petted and his fur stroked. But he couldn’t deny enjoying it since he ended up purring and falling asleep most of the time, even when Akihito was recording. It wasn’t too bad to relax every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! =D


	11. ELEVEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

Akihito sighed deeply as he trotted through the slowly darkening streets of Tokyo, his ID bracelet dangling around his neck like a collar. His body really was slow to realize it had to go into a stress-shift. Or he was just that resistant against stress that his body could handle longer periods after extra-stressful situations? But that was just wishful thinking and Akihito knew it. Still, he had no explanation as to why it had taken him this long to finally stress-shift because of the kidnapping he had returned from. Asami had already forcibly shifted on their vacation, yet only now did Akihito get his.

Oh well, just because it had come later than he had expected, didn’t change the fact that he was stuck. Maybe this time for longer, who knew? It didn’t really matter to him since he had less to think about during his stress-shifts now. Being under Asami’s protection had some good points. For example, Akihito didn’t have to fear anyone stealing his clothes, knowing that the guard walking next to him was carrying them, having picked them up when he had noticed Akihito sitting next to the pile of fabric after returning from Kou and Takato’s for a drink.

Secondly, there was the fact that stress-shifted shifters were not exactly allowed on the street, since not everyone was a little cat or a dog. Someone like Asami on the streets in his animal form would cause a chaos nobody wanted. Thus, stress-shifted animals that were out on the streets were picked up by a special service to be brought to a shelter, A.K.A holding cell. Akihito had spent quite some time in those, which was why he was so used to being inside one. However, as long as the shifter could proof they were on their way to a shifter-friendly zone, they were free to go. Asami owned one of those zones, having one of the few shifter-friendly businesses.

Usually, businesses were made up out of a part of the company for shifters and part for non-shifters. They worked together only through contact-people. However, Sion was known for mixing them up, making no difference between those who had the ability to shift and those who hadn’t. They were treated equally and stress-shifting was regarded the same as catching a cold. Something that just happened, you sat it out, got over it and you continued on. It was the reason nobody looked up weirdly when Akihito trotted inside, following his nose to where he could smell the freshly brewed coffee that was always present in the break-room/stress-shift-room. He frowned at the scent that was obscured by something else, something that smelled more powerful than coffee.

When the source of the overpowering smell came in view, Akihito made an emergency stop, bumping into something large and heavy that could stomp him flat any day. His eyes trailed up the hairy leg in front of him, making him crane his neck so far back, the back of his skull almost touched his shoulder-blades. A breeze ruffled his fur as Akihito was practically paralysed in the sight of a shire horse standing tall in front of him. The difference in size was beyond comical, proven by the laughs that rang out from the workers in the room.

It took a few seconds before Akihito was able to connect the blonde coat to Suoh’ hair, though the omega guessed ‘palomino’ was now a better word. As he stared up at the shire horse, Akihito understood why the Sion guard’s build was so big. The omega wondered if the guard would be able to pass through the door, but figured it was the reason why there was a double door leading to the break-room. At least that was one question answered. One of many.

Akihito had a lot of questions, but none which would be answered. They weren’t all directed at Asami, since about half of them were directed at himself, questioning his feelings on everything like he never had before. Never before had he been in a situation like this either, put in a position that caused him to doubt and overthink everything. To Akihito, everything used to be clear cut. There was black, there was white and there was grey. Some things belonged to black, somethings belonged to white, the rest belonged under the umbrella-term grey. Akihito had been sure of everything he mentally classified. At least, he used to be.

Now, he was starting to think there was no white and no black and everything was just a dirty, mucky grey. Even his own personal opinions were starting to sway into that same grey-zone the longer he thought about them. Akihito had always thought himself to be against violence, against killing. Yet when push came to shove, even he had picked up a gun. That he hadn’t pulled the trigger didn’t matter since he had held the gun as if he had been pointing his viewfinder. It was scary how much a situation could influence his behaviour. If he had been able to pick up a gun in the first place, what would make him pull the trigger? How far would he need to be pushed in order to genuinely want to end a person’s life?

It terrified him to even think about, so how did Asami do it? Akihito knew Asami had fired a gun before, no doubt at people too. He had seen it in the man’s golden eyes when he had aimed the pistol at Fei-long and he had jumped in between. The omega could still remember the cold-hearted, down-right bone-chilling look the man’s gaze had held, ready to pull the trigger without remorse. It had only been for a split second, but Akihito had been on the receiving end of the look and he had nearly crapped himself. Asami had killed before, and Akihito knew it. So why wasn’t he more scared?

Akihito had always hated murderers with a passion, unable to comprehend their way of thinking, unable to understand why they did what they did. Murderers had always, _always_ been black for Akihito. But Fei-long had killed one of his men who had betrayed him, not because of the betrayal, but to stop him from shooting Tao. Akihito couldn’t see protecting someone as something bad, even if ending a life was. He couldn’t see it as something ‘black’. The same with Asami who had been on the brink of shooting Fei-long, not out of anger, but because he had been worried about Akihito’s safety when he had heard the blonde had disappeared. Akihito knew the raven had been worried, even if he tried to hide it or deny it. But even that, the omega couldn’t see as entirely black.

In the first place, ‘black’ and ‘white’, what did it even mean? Are things like feelings and situations really meant to be judged by right or wrong? Every action is caused by a ‘right’ feeling and a ‘wrong’ feeling at the same time, so both can be viewed as right _and_ wrong. Just because something was charred black, didn’t mean it was bad. For example, rice. Rice was white but without anything, it tastes pretty bland. While lasagne on the other hand, the black burned edges are the most delicious of all and is the only reason Akihito left his tray in the oven for a little longer, just to be sure he had those burned edges. Marshmallows were white, but tasted better when they looked black. Frosting was both in white and black, and Akihito could never choose between vanilla or dark chocolate.

Damn, all this thinking was making him hungry.

Luckily for Akihito, he was incredibly handy in his fox form, especially when it came to food. Not even a closed fridge-door could stop him from getting something to fill his belly. However, a horse was fully capable of stopping his raid. The pinch in the nape of his neck as he was pulled away from the now open fridge, caused him to release a surprised, high pitched scream. Because he knew he could be quite loud, Akihito cut himself off as soon as he could, his head whipping to the side to look over his shoulder as a breeze brushed his ears as it was released from Suoh’s nose in a sigh. If he could have, he would have pouted when the Sion guard raised a hoof to gently close the fridge-door.

Unlike what Akihito had expected, the large horse brought him to the table he had previously ignored. As soon as he caught sight of the large scale of vibrant red strawberries, Akihito was scandalized at himself for not noticing sooner. Suoh put him down onto the table-top and Akihito trotted over to the scale, picking a strawberry out of it. Happy sounds escaped him as he munched down strawberry after strawberry until he was comforted by the sweet taste of the fruits. During his stress-shift Akihito had two main stands. Eating and sleeping. Since his stomach was pleasantly full, only sleeping was left.

His sleep was disturbed by a soft jostling, his eyes blinking open tiredly. He recognized the scent drifting into his nose as he closed his eyes again, yawning wide before shaking his head. A soft chuckle made his ears twitch as he was placed down upon something solid yet not as wide as the table he had been curled up upon. Not that it mattered much to Akihito, who merely curled himself around the source of heat, draping himself in a way that would prevent him from falling. He was lulled back to sleep by rhythmic movement, hearing voices talk around him but too tired to try and string the words together and react to them. Stress-shifting was his body telling him he needed rest, so rest was what he was going to get until he got bored of it.

Or until his hearing caught loud music coming closer, the engine of the car practically soundless, soft enough not to wake him up. The music they approached however, was enough to do just that. Akihito raised his head from where it rested on his front paws, trying to look through the tinted windows of the limo. He made a soft high pitched whine-like sound when he felt three fingers scratch behind one of his large ears. A sound typical for his kind to make when they are pleased, which would have been embarrassing if he had been any more awake, but he was getting there.

“Finally awake? If I wouldn’t have been able to feel you breath against my neck, I would have thought you were dead” Asami said and Akihito stretched out, yawning as he tried to shake off his sleep. Maybe he had indeed slept a little too long, yet his body went slack around the raven’s neck again.

“We’ll go home soon. Just have to check the club before we go” Asami said and Akihito glanced at him before looking outside again, curious about the club Asami mentioned. Takato and Kou had told him about the club Asami owned before and of course, Akihito knew about it too. Only, it was way above his pay-check, thus he had never gone inside. He perked up at the modern music he heard coming from the building, having expected something a little more classy and uptight from the raven’s club. However, it was rather obvious that it would be a different genre of music than Akihito was used to from Asami, considering the club was managed by Sudou Shuu, a former model.

“Interested?” Asami asked as he smirked at the way Akihito was studying the line in front of the entrance as the car stopped in front of the building. Akihito looked back at the raven, giving him a blank stare as if to ask which sane person of his age wouldn’t be interested in entering one of the hottest nightclubs in Japan. As soon as the door opened, the music became clearer, drawing Akihito’s attention. He waited until Asami had gotten out of the car before raising himself to stand up on the raven’s shoulders. Suddenly, he felt incredibly awake.

Asami shot him a glance but didn’t make a move to stop him from moving as he walked up to the front door of the club under the whispers and stares of the clubbers waiting in line. The bounced inclined his head in a bow as Asami passed him, receiving an acknowledging nod in return. The inside of the club was more than Akihito had expected. The music was louder, the dance-floor was practically packed, strobe-lights drawing programmed figures over the crowd. Akihito stood on top of Asami’s head with his front paws to get a better view over the club, attempting to take it all in in one glance. Rather impossible, if you asked him.

“You’re going to fall, brat” Asami said amused as he ignored his new hat in favour of walking through the crowd towards the back of the club, where the manager’s office was. Akihito looked put off at being called a brat, stepping his paw down on the raven’s head before his attention was drawn by a blonde man walking up to them. Judging by the pristine yet modern suit and he way he was focussed on Asami, Akihito guessed that he was the manager working for the Alpha.

“Good evening, Asami-sama” the blonde said, instantly confirming Akihito’s guess. The blue-eyed blonde seemed pretty confused about Akihito still standing on top of Asami’s head, but seemingly brushed it off in favour of guiding the Alpha into the manager’s office. All Akihito’s plans of jogging back out into the club to discover it on his own were thwarted by Asami, who held him firmly in his lap. If it was a choice between Akihito getting in trouble in the club, or having him stay during a discussion about the club records, Asami’s decision was quickly made. He was already aware of how much trouble the omega could get into if left alone.

“Uhm, sir?” the blonde manager spoke up and Asami placed a cigarette between his lips as Akihito jumped onto the back of the couch, glancing back at the pointed look he was receiving. For some reason he couldn’t yet explain, Akihito didn’t like the beta. And judging by the look he was receiving, the feeling wasn’t exactly one-sided.

“What?” Asami asked as he exhaled a cloud of smoke, drawing his cigarette away from the lighter the blonde was holding up as if he was a knight kneeling to offer something to his king. Sudou looked away from the little fox, to his boss, who gave him a bland look.

“What about?” the blonde asked, giving Akihito once again a pointed look, which was answered by a dry one. Did this guy think the omega was stupid, because he was anything but subtle.

“I came here to look at the club reports, not to ask your opinion on this guy” Asami said curt and the blonde jumped back to his feet.

“My apologies, sir. I will immediately show you the club records” he said and turned away. Asami looked sideways at the little fox who huffed at the beta’s back. Because it was something business related, something Akihito didn’t understand anything about, the omega thought it was better to spend his time inspecting the office instead of staying around Asami. The Alpha made no move to stop the fox from jumping off the couch, merely giving him a side-long glance. Akihito send his mate a challenging look, as if daring him to say something about him moving away.

Instead of saying anything, the Alpha quite literally waved him off, causing the fur in Akihito’s nape to rise as he bristled, his ears flattening displeased. With a haughty huff, the omega turned his head away, setting off on his discovery trip. Maybe he could find a way to get into the club, since it was bound to be more interesting there. Akihito wasn’t counting on it, but he was allowed to hope. If Asami was dragging him to something work-related, the least Akihito could do was find something to keep himself occupied and out of the Alpha’s hair. Besides, Akihito had no intention or desire to be involved in anything that had to do with Asami’s job.

Yes, he was curious. But he was also painfully aware of how his curiosity always ended up being his downfall. For now, Akihito had enough of everything criminal. He was still experiencing nightmares about that man that had been shot in front of him, and he could still feel the ghost of the gun handle in his hand when he woke up. He was dealing with it, in a way. He wasn’t scared to go outside, nor was he scared to speak his mind to people who looked scary. However, he was a little more cautious. He studied people more, trying to pick up on signs that they might actually be dangerous instead of just pretending or appearing to be.

Akihito had found out that he had somewhat of a knack to pick out the people with shady ties. He didn’t know how it was possible, but it was like he had an internal radar to alert him whenever he met someone dangerous. Whenever Akihito felt that suspicion and that tingle, he stayed away from whoever had triggered it. However, Akihito gave it another week before his curiosity became stronger than his self-preservation again. After all, he did share a bed with someone who made that radar go tilt, who he was unable to avoid.

As he glanced back at the onyx haired Alpha, Akihito could somehow understand why he was unable to get away from Asami. Kou and Takato had told him that if he wanted to get away from the raven when it was too dangerous, they would help him without a second thought. The situation with Hong Kong and Fei-long had been beyond dangerous. Yet Akihito had no desire to leave the man. It wasn’t because they were mated or because of the way being around Asami seemed to satisfy his need for adrenaline.

The reason Akihito remained at Asami’s side despite what he had gone through, was simply because of who the Alpha was. The omega was sure many people misunderstood Asami, pushing their expectations and fantasies on him because of his personality. Sudou, staring at Asami as if he was something to worship, was the prime example of someone moulding Asami into their perfect image. Akihito could understand Sudou as well, to a certain extend. Asami was one hot specimen gracing this earth, but there was much more to the man than what met the eye.

Wearing a mask day in and day out, made Asami somewhat disconnected from his feelings. He was in control, all the time. And when he wasn’t, he pretended that he was until even he himself believed it. The Alpha had fake it ‘till you make it down to an art. Because he was so cold on the outside, it gave people the freedom to fantasize what they wanted to be underneath the heartless exterior. They didn’t bother looking at what was really under the whole mask, because they had created what they thought to be perfect. To Akihito, Asami was as far from perfect as could be.

He pretended to be with success and Akihito had to give him props for that, because in his work, if he wasn’t perfect, he’d be dead within the day. Asami did what he had to do to survive in the world he had built his empire in. He had gotten good at it, surviving. But he had forgotten what it was like to live. What kind of feelings and emotions humans could have, and what kind of actions he was capable of because of those feelings he hadn’t though he had or had thrown away a long time ago.

During the Alpha’s previous stress-shift, Akihito had been slightly surprised by how much comfort Asami had taken in just being around him. It was proof that he was lonely, even if the Alpha didn’t recognize it. Akihito had recognized it from his own experience, but he had been much younger. Every now and then, he still got lonely. But Asami was just much more reserved than the omega was, for obvious reasons. If he was any less reserved and weary, it could cost him his life.

However, Akihito was his mate.

Akihito was different than the people around him. The omega was neither enemy nor subordinate. He stood apart from everything that needed the Alpha’s business-mask. Akihito was the one place Asami could relax, was the one person he could let his guard down with and could seek comfort with. Akihito had become Asami’s safe haven, where he was able to take the weight off his shoulders for a while. That was why Asami was always so amused around the little fox, because he felt comfortable enough to take off his mask.

It wasn’t completely gone and it probably never would be, but at the very least, Asami was able to let go of his stress a bit when he was around his mate. Akihito was too interested in the man Asami really was behind his mask. He wanted to know and for that, he could put up with feeling as if he was being treated as entertainment or a brat. It had taken a while for Asami to open up to Akihito, something that for Akihito hadn’t come easy as well. But Akihito, in a way, wanted to be Asami’s safe haven. Everyone deserved someone like that, even if the Alpha was a crime-lord.

It were exactly these feelings that confused Akihito and made him weary of himself. He was aware that there were a lot of people who were after Asami, either his life or his heart. They were both just as persistent. Was Akihito one of them? Did he look at Asami the same way Sudou did? If so, it was highly disturbing. The finger flicking the edge of his ear was highly disturbing as well, but enough to draw his attention to the raven whose golden eyes sparkle curiously while the rest of his expression as veiled by a cold business-mask

“What are you thinking so hard about? I can almost see the steam coming from your ears” Asami said and Akihito pouted. For once, he was glad to be stuck in a stress-shift. That way, Asami wouldn’t be able to see his blush. Thinking so deeply about his mate, how embarrassing.

“Having trouble choosing between sushi or BBQ” Asami suggested and Akihito perked up at the mention of food. The strawberries from before had been good, but some real meat or fish was not something he’d say no to. Asami looked like he was about to chuckle, but didn’t. Instead, he just lifted the little fox up and proceeded to leave the manager’s office without another word to the manager. As Akihito glanced back over the Alpha’s shoulder, he could see Sudou glare at him.

Honestly, be it enemy or admirer, they were both just as dangerous. Akihito wondered if he too, would become dangerous the longer he was around the crime-lord Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^


	12. TWELVE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How peculiar! Asami has friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

Asami looked in the mirror as he knotted his tie, glancing over his dark charcoal grey suit. He had forgone his waist-coat because he didn’t feel it was necessary when he was invited as a guest to the wedding of an old friend. Azumi Ryouko, a famous actress, was one of his first lovers, but they had split up on good terms and were still rather good friends. However, Asami would have never though that he’d be bringing a date to her wedding. Not just any date, but his mate.

When he had received the invitation, it had only been a couple days after he had formed a bond with Akihito. Back then, he wouldn’t even have thought of taking anyone to Ryouko’s wedding. However now, he couldn’t think about going alone. He was aware that it would draw unnecessary attention, but part of him wanted them to be seen together. He wanted everyone to know that he was mated to Akihito.

He hadn’t thought his mate would have been this popular, practically famous in the entertainment circles. Asami knew that Akihito was an internet make-up artist, but he hadn’t thought that Ryouko would have known who he was. When he had told her that he was taking someone with him and who it was, she had been surprised and excited. Apparently, there were a lot of people interested in working together with the blonde, but were never able to because he resided at an omega-house and was rather hard to contact by celebrities for work.

It had been slightly surprising to Asami, who had no idea one could become famous by recording tutorials. But apparently, it was possible and Akihito was one of those success stories. It had gotten Asami curious and he had done some research. He didn’t know whether to be proud about having a mate that a lot of people praised, or to be jealous because of the attention Akihito drew. But then again, the omega drew attention wherever he went. Asami was just lucky the blonde remained oblivious to most of it.

“This good enough?” the omega occupying Asami’s mind spoke up behind the raven, earning his attention. Honestly, Kawaguchi had really outdone herself with choosing Akihito’s dress. Asami didn’t know whether to tear it off or to show it off as he ranked his gaze over his mate. His lean form was clad in a taupe knotted maxi dress that matched the raven’s tie, the wide bands covering his shoulders but leaving his entire arms bare. The V-neck of his dress showed off the subtle silver body-chain underneath the gown without being untastefully low cut.

As he lifted the front of his dress lightly to avoid stepping onto it, Asami caught sight of the colourblock blue and teal wide-striped sandals with peep-toe and a heel that put him at almost the same height as the Alpha. His long blonde hair fell over his shoulder in a thick fishtail braid reaching towards his hip, his bangs on both sides of his head messily braided into it. His make-up was somewhat subtle with a taupe and light metallic pink eyeshadow, long black lashes and nude beige-pink lips. Yet somehow, despite the elegant style the omega was dressed in, Asami couldn’t help but find it extremely seductive.

Maybe that was just him, though he doubted it.

Instead of answering the blonde, Asami pulled his mate closer, attaching their lips easily and uncaring for the blonde’s make-up. Akihito however, didn’t resist as he raised his hands to rest them on the raven’s shoulders, tangling his tongue with the Alpha’s. When his tongue received a nip, a warning that it was going too far, Asami retreated. No matter how much he wanted to ravish his mate, he knew there was no time. But he did make time to linger a little longer with a few open mouthed kisses before finally separating. He expected Akihito’s make up to be at least a little smudged, yet was surprised to find nothing out of place.

“Huh, it really stayed on. Guess it was worth the money I spend on it” Akihito said, just as surprised when he checked his lipstick in the mirror.

“Maybe I should have tried a little harder” Asami said and suppressed a smirk as an elbow sailed out to hit him in his ribs, hard enough to be felt, but not hard enough to do any damage.

“We don’t have time for that” the omega said with a sharp look in the direction of his mate, which changed into confusion when Asami raised Akihito’s hand to slip something on his right middle finger. The blonde looked surprised at the ring now situated on his hand, studying the small oval emerald stone attached to a simple gold band in a bezel setting. Before Akihito could say something about it, Asami had already turned away.

“Let’s go, before we’re late” he said and hoped Akihito wouldn’t get the wrong idea about the ring. He did know that giving a ring was something that could easily be misunderstood, but it wasn’t an engagement ring. It was a promise ring, which was why Asami had used Akihito’s birthstone. An engagement ring was too early, even if they were bonded, and Asami didn’t want to scare the blonde off. However, he was aware that Akihito would continue to be targeted. If the blonde had something concrete to assure him that Asami would come for him, maybe those situations would be easier to deal with mentally. That was what the ring was what he had bought the ring for.

“You know, I don’t need something like this. I’m not that weak. But thanks” Akihito muttered as he nervously twisted the ring around his finger, proving he had figured out what the gesture had meant without Asami having to explain. It was strange for Asami to be understood like this and to be thanked for the gesture instead of the gift itself. His previous lovers only ever cared about the gift, thanking him with more enthusiasm depending on the amount of money he had spent on the gift without bothering to look for the intention behind it.

Akihito was the complete opposite. He didn’t care about what the gift was, as long as it was meaningful. In fact, the more expensive the gift, the more reluctant Akihito was to accept it. It was something completely different than what Asami was used to, always expecting people to like expensive gifts better. Everyone around him had it out for either his money, his fame, or he himself. Asami had spent so long around those kinds of people, that he had forgotten what it was like to have someone next to him that didn’t care for everything on his name.

Kirishima and Suoh didn’t count because they had known each other for over twenty years. But every other relationship Asami had with people, was based on profits. If he did this, this guy would work better. If he did that, that guy would do more for him. If he gave that man a hint of what he wanted, he would become thirsty for more and work harder. That was how everyone around Asami worked. Except for with Akihito.

The omega didn’t think about profits. He didn’t care for Asami’s fame or money, didn’t care for what Asami could buy him. Instead cared more for who the alpha was underneath his business-mask that had been on for so long, it had invaded his private life. Akihito didn’t care for how much money Asami made, he would still scold the Alpha for skipping a meal or not sleeping enough. He didn’t care whether Asami said sweet words or not, since he would understand those things from the raven’s body language. Where other people complained that Asami didn’t communicate enough or was to cold-hearted to talk with, Akihito did his best to understand the Alpha in the only way he knew how to convey himself.

Asami didn’t believe in words, but in deeds and it were those that Akihito read. It were small gestures he was observant off, taking from them what he needed to know. Akihito had grown up in a world where these small things were what he could trust most of all, which was why he understood that Asami wasn’t cold-hearted. He was just unable to communicate in words because they could be dangerous. So Akihito put in the extra effort to understand who Asami was and how his feelings worked. It made Asami put in a little more effort too, if only to reply to Akihito’s efforts of connecting.

The omega was too good for Asami, yet the Alpha didn’t want to let go. He was aware that he had changed, that he had mellowed out, even if it was only slightly. Being around Akihito allowed him to relax, even if only for a little while. It allowed him to breathe a little easier when he felt as if he was drowning in the sins he had committed. Akihito was a bright person that drew the attention wherever he went, earning admirers not only because of his looks, but also because of his personality and the way he was able to connect with people. Even people like Asami. It was easy to like Akihito and to get caught up in him, as proven by the fans he had, thanks to his make-up tutorials.

So, if the ring was an extra bug-repellent, that was just an added bonus.

Akihito did bring out a jealous side of him Asami had never felt with his other loves. Unlike Akihito, they were just a means to an end. A way to get rid of his sexual frustration. However, Asami really disliked people staring at Akihito with lecherous eyes. But it was unavoidable as they reached the wedding venue that was already packed with people. As Asami led his mate to their seats, he was aware of the people, women and men, staring at them. It made Asami’s chest swell smugly while his stomach twisted in possessiveness. What a strange combination, yet not at all surprising considering whose hand was hooked in his elbow.

“As expected from a famous actress, there’s a lot of celebrities” Akihito said as he brushed the skirt of his dress flat before sitting down on the white chair next to Asami’s, placing his viridian coloured clutch on his lap. It was as if he was oblivious to the stares he earned or the cameras pointed at him. Of course, since one of Japans biggest celebrities was getting married, it was a no-brainer that the press would be present.

“Getting overwhelmed?” Asami asked amused and Akihito huffed.

“Of course I am. I’m not like you who meets these kinds of people all the time” he said and the raven raised an eyebrow.

“You’re pretty famous as well” he reminded the omega, who seemed to find it a joke.

“Maybe, but I’m not even close to reaching the ankles of some of the people sitting here” Akihito said and Asami refrained from trying to prove otherwise. In his opinion, Akihito didn’t need any more attention than he already got. But still, no matter how much attention Akihito drew, he could not stand up against the bride herself, who slowly walked down the aisle in a spectacular white dress. That day, it was all about Azumi Ryouko, though Akihito would beg the differ as soon as the buffet was opened.

“You gonna eat that?” Akihito asked as he gave a pointed, questioning look at the cake in front of the Alpha. It wasn’t even a sacrifice for Asami to hand over his slice, earning a wide grin from his mate. However, even after eating a second slice of cake, the blonde didn’t seem entirely satisfied yet.

“Excuse me, but if you’d like, you can have the rest of mine. I’m already full” the blonde across from Akihito said kindly, earning the omega’s attention.

“Really? I mean, I don’t mind, if you’re sure” Akihito said and the younger looking blonde nodded with a smile, holding out her plate with half a slice of cake on it. By now, Asami should really be used to how much Akihito could put away, as if he had an extra stomach solely for sweets.

“Pardon my rudeness, but you’re Takaba Akihito, right? From AkiMochi?” the young blonde asked and Akihito blinked at he before nodding, emptying his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s me. A bit weird to be recognized like this by someone as famous as you, Momohara-san” Akihito said, proving that he knew who the young female Alpha was, unlike Asami.

“Of course, I recognize you. It was from your videos that I learned how to apply make-up correctly. I’ve been a subscriber ever since you started out” the Alpha named Momohara said and Akihito averted his gaze bashfully, reaching up to rub his nape self-consciously.

“Oh, wow. That’s… thanks” he said and the young man next to the blonde Alpha scoffed.

“Don’t get so full of yourself just because of one compliment” he said, instantly receiving a stink-eye from the blonde Alpha while Akihito looked up at him, his face rather disinterested.

“Don’t mind him, sweetie. I’ve watched a couple of your tutorials as well and it was because of those that I bought the eyeshadow I’m currently wearing” the actress next to the male model said and Akihito looked at her.

“The shang palette, right?” he asked and smiled as the woman nodded.

“I thought I recognized it. It’s a very distinctive purple that I haven’t been able to find anywhere else, especially not that goes on as smoothly” he said instantly drawing the women at the table into a discussion about make-up which Asami couldn’t make heads nor tails of. The discussion blended into other subjects with Akihito easily leading the conversation, no bothered in the slightest when he had to correct them on his gender. Because of his personality, none of the people he talked to seemed to find it weird that he referred to himself as male instead of the female gender all omegas were identified as.

The conversation was only interrupted by the announcement of the first dance. As they turned to watch the dance of the newly-wed couple, Asami rested his hand on the blonde’s knee, earning a glance and a small smile. After the first dance, the more modern music came on, causing Akihito to invite the women he had exchanged contact info with onto the dancefloor. Asami found it slightly fearsome how quick his mate was to get along with other people, regardless of who they were.

While Akihito danced and enjoyed himself, Asami found conversation partners in the people he already knew or could lay connections with. They didn’t talk about work, out of respect of the wedding party that didn’t need to be burdened with work. But after the fifth man bringing up Akihito and how beautiful he looked, Asami had gotten tired of it. As if he didn’t know how easy the blonde was on the eyes. However, it didn’t hurt to make a point. It was also totally worth his mate’s surprised expression when the Alpha took his hand.

“You’re going to dance?” Akihito said surprised as Asami laid his free hand on the blonde’s lower back, pulling him close against his body. Akihito’s hand found his shoulder as they swayed to the music, looking at each other without paying any attention to what was around them.

“Did you forget we already danced together?” Asami asked and Akihito rolled with his eyes.

“In my opinion, that didn’t count as dancing, but as foreplay” he said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

“So, you had foreplay with six people that night” he said and Akihito grimaced.

“Of course not. That was just dancing. But wait, you remember how many people I danced with that day?” he asked and Asami huffed.

“With other people, it’s dancing, but with me, it’s foreplay? That doesn’t really make sense” Asami said, ignoring the last comment. So what if he still remembered how many people Akihito had danced with on their second day?

“Of course, it makes sense. Me locking a door turns you on, so it wouldn’t surprise me if dancing belongs in your fore-play category” Akihito said and Asami couldn’t deny that, but it was still fun to do if it caused Akihito to try and talk himself out of it until he gave up. Asami chuckled as Akihito rolled with his eyes and looked away with what could be called a pout. The Alpha didn’t resist the temptation to lean down for a small kiss, not caring that they were in public. Akihito’s self-consciousness caused him to blush at the PDA, hitting Asami’s shoulder lightly.

After the song was done, they returned to their table, but not before Akihito went to get both of them a drink. Akihito was drawn back into a conversation while Asami had enough with listening to his mate talk. He only got distracted by the flash of white approaching them. He looked up as Ryouko walked up to them, resting her hand on his shoulder before tapping Akihito’s to get attention.

“Would you mind if I borrowed your mate for a dance?” Ryouko asked with a friendly smile at the blonde, who clearly couldn’t help but smile back.

“Go ahead, but do watch out for your toes” Akihito joked, earning a pinch in his thigh from Asami as Ryouko chuckled. However, with Akihito having given permission, Asami had no way of avoiding another dance. As they set in the dance, Asami couldn’t help but glance back at where Akihito sat, not even looking in their direction because he was too distracted by one of the directors that had taken his chance to approach the blonde now that Asami wasn’t around.

“So that’s your mate, huh” Ryouko said as she followed the Alpha’s line of gaze. Asami turned his attention back to his old friend who was smiling at him in a way that was a bit too cunning to be considered friendly.

“She looks even prettier in real life. Maybe it’s her smile?” the bride said and Asami’s answer was rather quick.

“He. He’s male and likes to be called that” he corrected and Ryouko raised an eyebrow but didn’t look all that surprised.

“Leave it to you to pick out the stubborn one, deviant from society” she said and Asami huffed.

“I don’t know if that was a compliment or an insult” he said and Ryouko smirked.

“I’ll leave that to you to decide” she said and looked back at where Akihito was starting to look slightly uncomfortable, surrounded by three older men.

“Looks like he’s in a bit of trouble. Shouldn’t you go help him?” she asked and Asami kept his eyes on his mate even as he answered.

“No. He can take care of himself” he said and Ryouko’s smile fell into a worried frown.

“Does he know?” she asked and Asami looked at her before giving a nod. He knew what she was talking about, knowing she too was aware of his lucrative side-business. Ryouko gave a hum as she looked at the blonde.

“Did he know from the start?” she asked and Asami shook his head.

“No. He was kidnapped” he admitted and the bride looked up at him.

“And he remains with you?” she asked, surprise colouring her voice as Asami looked at Akihito, wondering the same thing she was. Why in the world was Akihito still with him? But then again, the answer didn’t matter to Asami, as long as Akihito was at his side.

“He’s different” he said and Ryouko hummed.

“He’s good for you” she added and Asami felt a small sting in his chest at those words. Akihito was indeed good for him, there was no way he could deny that. But he also couldn’t deny that it didn’t work the other way around.

“But I’m not for him” he said and Ryouko huffed with a smile.

“Don’t you think that’s for him to decide?” she asked and Asami looked at her before looking back at his mate, their eyes finally connecting. Akihito gave an exasperated roll with his eyes, making Asami snort. Now the blonde experienced what Asami went through day in day out.

“You better introduce me to him before those guys melt his brain” Ryouko said and Asami gave a hum but still waited until the song changed before doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	13. THIRTEEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna bet? =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! ^^

Never again was Akihito making a bet with Asami. Not even for all the gold in the world. In fact, Akihito should have known there was something fishy when his mate suggested the bet. But honestly, Akihito just really wanted to go to the adventure park that had recently added some new obstacles. For that, he’d grit his teeth and bear with it until he had won the bet. Even if that was having a butt-plug shoved up his ass. He’d get Asami back for this later, after he’d sat out the evening and won the bet.

Akihito startled when the crowd around him applauded. Instantly, he clapped along with them, looking around to see why he was clapping. The singer on stage made a bow, signalling the end of her performance, telling Akihito the reason they were applauding. Akihito hadn’t really paid any attention to her performance, too aware of the inanimate object moving inside of him. The omega attempted not to shift too much in order not to move the toy too often, but it wasn’t exactly working. He never was one to sit still for long unless he had a camera in his hand. At this moment, he was lucky Asami wasn’t doing anything besides smirking at him.

“You seem distracted, Akihito” the Alpha said amused and Akihito send him a sharp look.

“Who do you think caused it?” he sneered and Asami raised eyebrow.

“Are you accusing me? I’m not even touching you” he said and Akihito gritted his teeth. Asami didn’t even need to touch him to distract him, but that wasn’t something he was going to admit. He really didn’t like the way Asami was able to fluster him with just a few well-placed looks. But at this moment, Akihito felt pretty flustered even without those looks. His body felt like one giant nerve, connected to where the butt-plug was filling him up. It wasn’t even all that big, compared to what he took in almost every evening, yet it still made him throb.

Maybe it was the fact that he was in public that excited him? Ugh, that really was a kink he didn’t need to discover. But then again, Asami loved discovering Akihito’s kink. They had already found out that Akihito loved going rough and hard, just as much as he liked being teased to the edge without being allowed to tip over. He had no problem with being restrained and he accepted the border between pain and pleasure. Candle wax especially got him hot while spanking left him pleasantly sore the following day.

Oh god, Akihito really needed to stop thinking about his sex-life when he was already pretty much sporting a half-mast, hidden as good as possible by his crossed legs and his clutch. Honestly, he was at a formal fundraising dinner to bring more awareness to Omega-rights. It was something Akihito supported like mad. Yet here he was, anticipating the time to leave. He wanted to whip his leg up and down, just to distract himself, but he was aware that it would only make it worse. However, it would never be as distracting as Asami’s breath ghosting down the side of his neck.

“You want to leave early?” Asami asked, his voice low in the blonde’s ear, the dirty promise behind his words sending a jolt down Akihito’s spine. Oh how tempting it was, Asami had no idea. Or maybe he had, which was why he made the suggestion. However, they had a bet and no matter how much Akihito wanted to nod his head, he turned it sideways to the Alpha.

“It’s only three more performances. I want to watch them” Akihito lied and Asami pulled back with a smirk, not calling him out on his bluff.

“As you wish” the raven said as he followed Akihito’s spinal cord with the tips of his fingers, his body-heat seemingly burning through the pastel yellow top that matched the omega’s classic pumps, contrasted by his navy maxi skirt with a split that ran up his thigh. The same skirt he had worn on their first date, as Asami had pointed out. Akihito had already forgotten about what he had worn that day, but apparently Asami hadn’t. It seemed that he rather liked the garments with splits Akihito wore, his eyes drawing down to the blonde’s pale skin whenever the fabric moved to give a tantalizing glimpse of his thigh.

Akihito needed to stop imagining the contrast of Asami’s onyx hair against the skin between his thighs and focus on the people coming to talk to them after the last performance was finished. As much as Akihito appreciated people taking genuine interest in his opinion because of his success as working omega who earned his own money, he would have preferred to hold such conversations without a plug up his ass and Asami’s hand on his bare knee under the table, drawing circles in his skin.

“Pardon me, I’m afraid we’ll have to excuse ourselves for the night. I still have an early morning and my mate has to edit his recordings” Asami said, smoothly preventing one of the many women of taking a picture with the blonde. Akihito send him a short but grateful look as he raven gave them an opening to leave. The women looked disappointed about the article missed and were only pacified when Akihito gave them his number to call him if they wanted to have a deeper conversation about omegas at work on a later date.

Akihito had no problem talking about his life and why he started to work, though the fact that they all worked for magazines did make him a little nervous. However, nothing could top how the walk to the exit made him feel. The toy inside of him shifted with every step, making his sensitive body tingle as a fire smouldered in his lower abdomen. It wasn’t enough. Nothing would ever be after knowing what pleasure Asami could give him. But it was a taste of what was to come, which was enough to turn Akihito’s thoughts into a one-track mind.

In the beginning of the evening, it hadn’t been this bad. However, currently, all he could do is tighten up in order not to let the toy slip out and make room for something bigger, something he was anticipating to fill him up. The knowledge that they were waiting for Kirishima to show up with the car to take them home was like a trigger, making the prospect of release within reach. Akihito tried to hold firm, biting on his lower lip and shifting restlessly.

It felt shameful to admit, but god-dammit, he wanted sex. He wanted to be filled to the point it burned. He wanted to be pounded into the bed so hard, the headboard was cracking the wall. He wanted his head to be swimming with pleasure while his hips protested against the rough treatment. He wanted Asami to fuck his brains out until he wasn’t able to walk any better than a newborn foal the next morning.

It felt as if he was in heat, but he knew he wasn’t. He was just that worked up, but at least he didn’t seem to be the only one. It wasn’t visible, but Akihito had learned to pick up on the small things. The look in golden eyes, like smouldering molten gold. The small touches Asami was unable to resist, wanting to be in constant contact. The way his breathing deepened whenever his eyes roamed the blonde’s body, observing him as if he was ready to attack. It seemed like Akihito’s looks had as much of an effect on Asami as it had the other way around. It made Akihito feel a strange sort of pride and smugness to know that he was able to affect the Alpha in a way no-one else seemed to do. It was only thanks to Kirishima clearing his throat in front of them that the bonded couple broke eye-contact.

“After you” Asami said as the bespectacled Alpha held open the back-door of the limo. Akihito was afraid of glancing at Kirishima’s expression, knowing the man was somewhat aware of the heavy petting that would happen in the backseat while he was driving. Or once, Akihito didn’t want to care about what the poor man had to listen to. The car had barely started moving before Asami did, roughly pulling the omega closer as he braided his hands through the flowing blonde locks in Akihito’s nape.

The Alpha’s lips on his own, rough and unrelenting, made Akihito wonder how it was possible for the raven to possess this much skill even in his desperation. Yet the thought was fleeting as he wrapped his arms around the raven’s shoulder’s, accepting the passionate dance the Alpha’s tongue initiated. His clutch laid forgotten on the floor of the limo as he moved to straddle his mate, feeling the older man’s hands burn through the fabric of his skirt as he slowly dragged them up the blonde’s thighs.

Akihito’s body automatically arched into the raven’s hands as they moved up his sides, his chest pressing closer to Asami’s as his spine hollowed out. The Alpha’s hands were everywhere, the sensations too much for Akihito to track perfectly without getting lost in the heated kiss. First, they were on his sides, trailing up to his neck before they went back down, following his curved spinal-cord all the way down. The anticipated grope didn’t come as instead Asami’s hands moved back to the front, mapping out the dips and curves of his abs.

When Asami’s fingertips brushed the blonde’s sensitive nipples, Akihito was unable to cut back the small noise the contact drew from him. He would have been able to do it, if Asami hadn’t been so intent of drawing more noises from him, making him unable to muffle then because of the distraction his tongue provided. Asami’s fingers were nimble and skilful as always, teasing the blonde’s erect nubs in a way he knew would make the omega overly sensitive and eager for more. Akihito was aware that if Asami continued pinching and tugging on his nipples the way he was doing, he might be able to come from just that. However, Asami had no intention of letting the blonde come so fast and so easily.

The split in Akihito’s skirt sure was a handy thing, allowing the raven easy access to the omega’s bare skin as it the fabric was pushed apart as far as possible by the blonde’s spread legs. Akihito squirmed in anticipation when Asami’s hands seemed to burn his skin as they caressed his thighs until they landed on his behind. The omega was unable to stop the soft whine when Asami’s fingers squeezed the globes in his hands. The sloppy kiss was ended for the first time since it started when the raven squished the butt-cheeks towards each other, simultaneously pushing the butt-plug further inside the blonde.

“A-asami, don’t” Akihito said, feeling that it was going too far for being in the car with only a piece of tinted plexiglass separating them from Kirishima. Asami looked up at him, his eyes almost completely overtaken by his pupils, darkened by lust and hunger. Clearly, he didn’t like being denied when he was this worked up. Akihito didn’t like denying the raven either, but in this situation, he didn’t want to trouble Kirishima. Asami had different plans.

Akihito yelped when he was flipped around, the leather material of the back-seat digging into his back as Asami hovered over him with his hands supporting his weight next to the blonde’s head. Akihito moaned softly into the kiss, his fingers tightening on the raven’s blazer as he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist between his thighs. Though his head felt like it had been filled by cotton balls, he was still very aware of what it meant when Asami sank down to his knees on the floor of the car, his half-lidded eyes widening.

“No, no, no, no!” Akihito hissed while he meant the exact opposite. Asami merely gave him a sharp look as he hoisted the blonde’s legs over his shoulders.

“Asami!” Akihito tried again, his eyes shooting up at the partition. Asami didn’t like Akihito’s attention being elsewhere, reclaiming it by giving the inside of the pale thigh next to his ear a sharp nip.

“Keep it down” Asami warned, the hungry look in his eyes sending a jolt down Akihito’s spine. The blonde was awfully quick to give in and allow Asami to do what he wanted since it was pretty much the same as what he craved. However, he didn’t like the Alpha’s sharp, shifted nails to cut through his underwear, carelessly throwing it over his shoulder. However, before he could complain about another ruined underwear, Asami’s breathing ghosted over the strained erection between the blonde’s legs.

Akihito’s thighs jumped, his fingers finding purchase in the onyx locks between his thighs, the slit of his skirt shifted to the middle and left to drape off his legs, pushed higher up to his waist to allow the raven better access. He bit on his lips when a wet tongue followed the throbbing vein of his manhood, all the way up to the tip to wrap his lips around. Asami wasn’t wasting any time on teasing the blonde, evidence of how bothered he was as well. It turned on Akihito even more to know how much his arousal had affected the Alpha, his eyes closing as his head tipped back.

He bit down on his lip as he felt himself being swallowed down, inch by inch, slowly but surely. The wet heat enveloping him was maddening, breathing in deeply to try and hold off his unavoidable climax. He wanted to last longer, drown in the sensation of Asami’s mouth on his cock. The moist tongue flicking his erection right below the tip, causing his legs to jerk. Asami knew what to do, slowly bobbing his head up and down as he covered with his fingers where his mouth was unable to be when it was sucking at the tip. Akihito keened in the back of his throat, unable to stop himself from reacting to the attention lavished upon him.

It was a battle where Asami was trying to make Akihito cry out, while the omega desperately tried to keep his voice down. Both were winning, because though Akihito was not crying out, it was impossible not to make any noise. He switched from biting on his lip to biting down on his arm as Asami picked up his pace, moving his head up and down faster as his free hand came up to massage the blonde’s testicles. Akihito whined softly into his arm as his legs trembled, his back arching away from the seat. The toy that brushed his insides was only making everything harder, even without hitting the blonde where he wanted it most.

Asami shifted the further Akihito sank into the seat, unable to keep himself upright with the way the toy moved inside of him whenever he squirmed under the onslaught of Asami’s mouth. Akihito’s hand left the raven’s hair, moving it above his head to grip the top of the back-seat, his fingers digging into it as his nails tore through the fabric. The Alpha pushed Akihito’s legs apart, one to the side, the other upwards in a weird yet strangely satisfying angle. Or maybe it was so satisfying because the head of his cock disappeared into the tightness of Asami’s throat.

Akihito threw his head back at the sensation, keening into his arm. If one listened well, they would have been able to make out the Alpha’s name, making the raven smirk when he heard it. The hum that left Asami’s chest revibrated through the blonde’s erection, making him shudder as his thighs twitched. The coiling heat in Akihito’ slower stomach warned him that he wasn’t going to last much longer. It also didn’t help that Asami’s head bobbed up and down on a rather fast tempo, his free hand fondling the blonde’s balls.

Akihito tasted the coppery taste of his blood when his teeth gnashed into his skin, his body spasming when Asami’s fingers pushed on the base of the plug. The blonde’s head trashed to the side, releasing his skin in order to catch air, his head spinning with the lack of it combined with the onslaught of pleasure numbing his mind.

“A-Asami!” Akihito pleaded breathless, his voice rough and low as golden eyes focussed on his flushed expression. A surprised sound left the blonde’s blood-stained lips as the plug was removed from his ass, quickly replaced by fingers that slid in easily, the omega’s slick dripping from the rim. Akihito went back to biting his arm when he felt the long fingers move inside of him, caressing his inner walls.

The knot in his lower stomach was becoming uncomfortable, his hips wiggling as he whined into his arm, trying to convey to the Alpha how much he wanted to cum. Asami seemed merciful, adding a third finger to the two digits that moved in and out of the omega’s velvety tunnel. Akihito’s legs trembled, twitching with every brush of his prostate until it was hit with pin-point accuracy, earning a muffled cry of pleasure.

His body seized up, his abdomen muscles contracting as his cock throbbed in tandem with his heart, shooting spurts of white into the raven’s mouth. His climax had been provoked by the jab of the Apha’s fingers, as if he had pressed on a on and off button. Yet the pleasure wasn’t any less, Akihito’s mind blanking as he felt Asami milk the last drop from his cock, rubbing his hand up and down the damp shaft.

Akihito slumped boneless in the back-seat, his ass hanging off the seat and his legs still spread with one of them resting over the Alpha’s shoulder as he heard the older man swallow. Asami took in Akihito’s fucked out expression, his light pink lipstick smudged and tainted with blood, proof of how hard he had bitten. Yet his lips were curled into a lazy, blissed out smile as the blonde’s chest heaved up and down. His gold shimmering eyes opened, sending a dazed look at the raven between his legs.

“It’s my win, right?” the blonde asked winded, followed by an orgasm high chuckle as his eyes closed again.

“You were the one who took the plug out, so I won” the omega said, though he knew that in a way, Asami had won. After all, he got to fuck the blonde into tomorrow. However, for once, Akihito was the one with the most stamina, continuing to rile the raven up without even knowing he was doing it. The sun’s first rays of light creeped over the wooden floor towards the bed as Asami rolled onto his back, his breathing uneven.

Akihito wiggled his hips, feeling how wet his thighs were with a mixture of sperm and slick, yet he still didn’t have enough. Asami blinked his eyes open when the blonde straddled him, a soft furry tail tapping languidly against his thigh. Golden eyes widened as he looked up at his mate, finding his half-lidded eyes taken over by the hazel irises like his animal form. For the first time since they had bonded, Asami witnessed his mate’s half-shifted state, large pale ears sticking out from under the blonde’s sweat-matted locks. And fuck if it didn’t arouse him. It was on a primal, animalistic level, so nobody could blame him. Especially not when he watched Akihito lick his lips, his sharp-nailed fingers spread on the Alpha’s defined abdomen.

“Again?” Asami asked tired, aware that he might have flipped a switch in his mate. However, his mouth said one thing, while his body said another, his flaccid cock hardening in interest. Akihito could tell it was more than interest by the look in the Alpha’s eyes. A smirk took over his lips as his eyes narrowed a little more, leaning forward onto his hand next to the raven’s head, reaching the other back to rub the large cock to full hardness.

“It’s okay. I’ll do everything. Leave it to me” Akihito said sweetly, watching the raven shudder as his jaw clenched. The Alpha’s hands brushed up the omega’s thighs until they landed on slim hips. Akihito braced his toes into the sheets as he lined the erection up with his gaping hole, sliding down in one smooth go. Later, Akihito would be embarrassed with his shameless behaviour, especially in the face of their under-neighbours who no doubt hear him into the early hours. Yet at the current moment, he only wanted to think about bringing Asami as much pleasure as he could, bouncing up and down the raven’s lap and soaking in the sounds he was able to draw from his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much!


	14. FOURTEEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip :)  
> Asami OOC, Kirishima mother-henning, Suoh being a little kid with Akihito.  
> A perfect recipe for disaster^.  
> Hope you enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

“Wohoo!” Akihito cheered as soon as they had gotten to their first activity. As promised, Asami was taking the omega to an adventure park. He had really deserved it after Asami had accidentally flipped the blonde’s switch and had been practically drained, not having been able to get in the mood until a week after it. However, it was not the adventure park Akihito had had in mind. Though, judging by the look on the blonde’s face, he didn’t mind it one bit.

Asami had taken three days off of work to go on a trip abroad to Adventure valley. Akihito had been half-asleep when they had arrived early in the morning, but it hadn’t taken long before he had found his usual energy. No, not usual, but even more than that since he was currently practically bouncing up and down as he checked his harness.

“I don’t like that gleam in his eyes” Kirishima said next to the crime-lord, looking somewhat uncomfortable in his own harness. Asami wanted to assure his right hand man, but he too was feeling a bit weary of the excited gleam in the blonde’s eyes. They both knew that it was only because Akihito was doing something adventurous that he had been looking forward to do, but that didn’t change the fact that Akihito tended to be reckless. So Asami and Kirishima worried about the blonde’s safety because they knew Akihito wouldn’t.

Suoh wasn’t any better, hooking himself up right after the omega. The bear of an Alpha was just as excited as the smaller blonde, even if he tried to hide it. The four other guards that had come along, Saizou, Hisagi, Nagano and Watanabe, were a good mix in between the two. They were weary, but looking forward to doing the parkour. Asami was a bit reluctant to go, but hooked himself up when Akihito grinned at him and mentioned for him to join, actually waiting for him.

Kirishima went right after his boss, leaving the four guards he had insisted Asami took along, to close the line. The training Asami’s men had gone through before they had been accepted within the crime-lord’s ranks, had dealt with this kind of thing too. But that didn’t mean that Kirishima liked it. Asami himself wasn’t exactly fond of it either, yet the wide grin on the blonde’s face made it worth it.

As Asami went across the course calmly, focussing on not making any missteps, Akihito had dragged a willing Suoh into a contest to see who was able to get over the obstacle not only the fastest, but also in the most original way. It looked like Kirishima’s heart stopped more than it beat, his face paling every time either of the blondes swayed dangerously. Asami was starting to pity the mother hen, but part of him was glad the bespectacled Alpha had found a new target to worry about.

The fact that Kirishima looked just about ready to go all mother-hen on Akihito and scold him for the whole night until the sun came up, was proof of how much the omega had affected not only Asami, but also his subordinates. It was impossible to hate Akihito, but Kirishima had always been weary of everyone. This weariness had saved Asami’s life a couple of times before. The fact that this protection now incorporated Akihito, was comforting to Asami. Both Kirishima and Suoh were his oldest friends and practically the only ones he could trust blindly. The fact that they had both accepted Akihito, was important to Asami.

The alpha couldn’t put it into words and often didn’t even try to. Between the three of them, there was barely any need for words. Asami knew he could count on Kirishima and Suoh, the same way the two of them trusted him. Asami knew how precious these bonds were and he wouldn’t dream of losing them. When he had impulsively taken a mate, he had worried that Kirishima and Suoh would have change their behaviour towards him because acting impulsive had never been in the crime-lord’s dictionary.

“Sir, is something the matter?” Kirishima asked careful, drawing Asami out of his thoughts. At the inquiring tilt of the crime-lord’s head, Kirishima glanced away nervously.

“You’ve been smiling at me for the past five minutes and it’s making me feel uncomfortable” the slightly smaller raven admitted and Asami regarded him, letting a silence fall as he forced the corners of his mouth down. After waiting a few counts to make Kirishima tense, the raven gave his friend a shove. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but firm enough to upset his balance. Kirishima sucked in a breath as he grabbed the safety line and the rope of the wooden plank he was standing on to prevent himself from falling.

The look on the bespectacled Alpha’s face was so amusing, Asami was unable to stop himself from snorting, raising his hand to his mouth to cover his smirk. As soon as Kirishima had recovered his balance, his foot shot out to kick the wooden plank Asami was standing on. The crime-lord should really have seen that one coming. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to reach out to grab the ropes to stabilize himself. Apparently, even adults who worked in the underworld were able to have a little shoving match. However, it didn’t take long before they noticed the blonde duo watching them with a frown.

“I’m cool with them acting weird, but they can at least wait until they’re on the ground, right? It’s dangerous to horse around on this height even with safety lines, don’t they know that?” Akihito said and Suoh shook with his head as if he was disappointed and couldn’t believe that Asami and Kirishima would be idiotic enough to fool around in the middle of a parkour, agreeing with the only Omega of their company. Both Asami and Kirishima gaped at them with this reaction.

“Are they serious right now?” Kirishima asked incredulously, shaking his head as he looked at Asami.

“Are they actually serious right now?” he repeated his question again, still disbelieving at being told off by Akihito and Suoh of all people. Asami gave a soft chuckle as he shook his head lightly before continuing on, realizing that they had been occupying the obstacle for too long. But even with them having paused for a shoving match, they were done earlier than the guide had said it normally took. It was rather unsurprising, in Asami’s opinion. However, he did pass up on going a second time to do the other course like Akihito, Suoh and Watanabe.

Even throughout lunch, Akihito was unable to sit still, talking about the activity they were doing afterwards. Asami and Kirishima had long since given up on trying to calm the omega down. Besides, his enthusiasm was infectious. Even Kirishima didn’t have the heart to dampen the blonde’s mood. It was pretty much an impossible thing to do anyway. By the time they left to go to kayaking, Akihito had already put on his sunglasses, the hexagon shaped tinted glasses obstructing his eyes.

“Takaba, please be careful” Kirishima said, though it sounded more like a plea. One that wouldn’t be answered, judging by the eager, excited glim in hazel eyes that was even visible behind dark glasses.

“Yeah, yeah, glasses! Don’t get your panties in a twist!” Akihito said as the single kayak he sat in was pushed backwards into the water. Nobody was stupid enough to share one with the blonde, knowing he would tip it over just for the heck of it. It almost happened right when he wanted to turn around, thought that was accidentally, earning a laugh once Akihito had found his balance again.

“Give up, Kirishima” Asami said as he glanced back at the mob behind him as their kayak was pushed back. Kirishima gave a sigh as they worked together easily to turn their kayak in the correct direction. Though Asami had suggested Kirishima to stop worrying, all the eyes of him and his men were on the blonde, watching him struggle to get the controls. But it didn’t take long before he figured them out, no longer threatening to tip over or go in a different direction. Akihito was a quick learner, even if it was his first-time kayaking.

However, in this case, Asami wasn’t entirely sure if it was a good thing or not. Though Akihito was enjoying himself, whenever he got a bit more confident, he would do something stupid like attempt a trick. He had tipped over as much as he was going too fast, which was half of the time. Akihito didn’t seem to mind the fact that he had to wait for the others to catch up, since it allowed him to study their surroundings, even taking out a camera to photograph it. Asami ended up being in those pictures half of the time too, as well as his men, though nobody minded when they took pictures of him in return.

“I’m drenched!” Akihito announced when they got back to land, taking off their life-saving vests.

“You wouldn’t have been if you had been more careful” Kirishima pointed out and Akihito scoffed.

“I never said I minded. I’m not wearing any make-up that can run out and it’s hot, so I’ll be dry in a jiffy” Akihito said and pulled his shirt over his head, the sunlight catching the white sparkly balls in the blonde’s navel.

“Oh, I lost the bandage” Akihito said, remaining oblivious to the startled expressions on the faces of Asami’s men. Obviously, it was extremely rare for an omega to take a body modification like a piercing in any place other than their ears. Asami had already gotten used to seeing it on his mate, so it took a while before he realized his men were not staring because of the naked skin placed on display, but the sight of an omega with a body-piercing. It only took Asami clearing his throat to make them avert their attention.

It really shouldn’t have been that surprising from Asami’s mate to be rebellious enough to have something no other omega in history had. Akihito defied the view people had about omegas on the daily, it was something everyone was starting to get used to and accept as just Akihito being Akihito. It had nothing to do with the Alpha part in his genes, since it was all his personality. It was who Akihito was and what attracted people towards him. Even Asami was unable to resist the blonde’s charm, but he had never been able to do so to begin with. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have bonded the omega.

However, not one part of Asami regretted it. Which stupid idiot would regret someone like Akihito by their side? The blonde was rash, unapologetic, rebellious, stubborn and had a need for adrenaline as if he needed air. But he was real. He was honest to a fault, emphatic until it hurt himself, observant enough to understand Asami without words. He was someone Asami needed without even knowing he did until he had it. Asami had been a cold-hearted bastard who was unable to connect to people besides to get what he wanted.

But he genuinely wanted to connect with Akihito. He wanted Akihito to understand him and he wanted to understand the blonde in the same way. He wanted to know everything about the omega, but doubted that even a life-time would be enough time to do so. Still, Asami didn’t need a life-time. Just a day more was more than enough. Just a day longer where he could lose the weight on his shoulders. Another day where the blonde’s excited, genuine chatter was enough to chase away the dark shadows hunting the crime-lord.

A hoot drew Asami out of his thoughts, making him look down on the great grey owl sitting in a pile of clothes, a look in his eyes that was too influenced by human feelings to be an animal. The feelings readable in dark-brown eyes almost made it seem as if the owl was making a tired, almost dead-pan expression. It was easy to recognize Kirishima, now stuck in what was probably a stress-shift, caused by all the stress accumulated by his job. The fact that they were currently on vacation and able to unwind, took the stress away from the bespectacled guard. The sudden lack of stress was likely to the trigger for the shift.

“Maybe I need to give you more vacation” Asami said as Akihito crouched in front of the stress-shifted owl. Kirishima leaned back while turning his attention to the blonde, weary about the thoughtful look in the omega’s eyes. Apparently, he wasn’t wrong to be weary as suddenly, a grin broke out on Akihito’s face and his hands moved into the dark feathers.

“He’s so soft!” the blonde exclaimed causing the mobsters to snort, turning away to hide their smiles behind their hands at the glare Kirishima was sending them. However, for all his glaring, he reluctantly allowed Akihito to pet him. Though it didn’t seem all that reluctant in Asami’s eyes.

“You know he’s an owl, right? He’s not a pet dog or anything” the crime-lord said and Akihito send him a dry look.

“Says the jaguar who curls up in my lap, purring, every time he stress-shifts” the omega reminded his mate and Asami regarded him before huffing, not even bothering with denying his statement.

“Then, if you dislike it this much, I won’t do it anymore” he said before turning around as Akihito blinked startled.

“Oi, wait!” Akihito exclaimed as he jumped up to catch up with the raven who walked away.

“I didn’t mean it like that! Asami! Oh come on, don’t be such a sour-puss! I take it back, okay?” the omega said as he stepped up next to Asami, who was inwardly smirking at how quick Akihito was to take his words back when Asami threatened not to cuddle up with him in animal form again. It was also amusing to see which bargains Akihito came up with on their trip back to the place hotel they resided at, the others following with Kirishima perched onto Suoh’s shoulder.

Some of those bargains caused Akihito to have a small limp the next day, when they prepared to go sightseeing, starting with the caves of Han. They had rented two cars that would take the there, complete with GPS instead of a map, though Akihito was likely a person to use a paper map, get lost and then make the best of it.

“Can I drive?” Akihito asked and Asami, Suoh and Kirishima gave him a weary look.

“Can you even drive?” Asami asked and Akihito huffed.

“I know omegas aren’t allowed to get their licence, but that doesn’t mean I can’t drive” he said and Asami shared a look with his two oldest friends before inwardly shrugging and handing over the keys. Akihito grinned as he stepped inside the car behind the wheel, putting the keys into the ignition as Suoh got into the backseat, Asami sitting down next to the blonde while Kirishima choose to fly behind the car, not willing to risk his life.

However, Akihito was a surprisingly good driver. He was calm and knew what he was doing, holding the steering-wheel relaxed between his fingers where his elbow rested on the windowsill, his other hand on the gearshift. The windows were down, pulling on the loose strands of hair that weren’t put up in a messy bun, the bangs that were unable to stay out of his eyes held up by his sunglasses on top of his head. His head was bobbing along to the music that sounded through the car while his fingers tapped to the rhythm on the gear-shift. Once again, Asami was having trouble keeping his eyes off the blonde.

“Where did you learn how to drive?” Asami asked and Akihito glanced at him, his humming stopping.

“The father of a friend of mine taught me. Kou, Takato and I snuck out and took Kou’s father’s car for a drive. We crashed it, though it wasn’t too bad. Still, after scolding us, uncle taught us how to drive with that beaten up car so we wouldn’t be a danger on the road to ourselves or others” he said and chuckled.

“Clearly, he knew not knowing how to drive wouldn’t stop us from trying” he said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

“I get the feeling you are a bad influence on your friends” he said and Akihito gaped slightly at that statement.

“Absolutely not! The one who suggested driving was Kou and he was also the one who crashed it. Takato was the one who wanted to get tattoos. Without me convincing them to get piercings instead, they would have done something that doesn’t heal as easily” he said and shifted gears smoothly as he shook his head.

“I might be reckless and an adrenaline junkie, but I will never involve anyone else in whatever I do” he said and Asami looked at him.

“Is that why you made my men follow you up to the rooftops of Tokyo?” he asked and Akihito glanced at him as he stopped in front of a red-light.

“Hey, I never told them to follow me up there. They did that all on their own, following your orders” he said as he turned his head toward the Alpha to make sure the man saw his raised eyebrow.

“So technically, if something had happened to them, it would have been your responsibility and not mine” Akihito said and Asami huffed amused.

“It’s green” he said, pointing out the traffic light that had jumped on green. As Akihito turned back to the road, Asami looked back at the blonde in the backseat.

“Suoh, let’s give our men some extra training on new territory. You know, in case this kid decides to take mad-dashes on rooftops again” the Alpha said and Suoh gave a nod, already having thought of suggesting something like that. However, the idea seemed funny to Akihito, who chuckled.

“Even if they train hard enough to keep up with me on those rooftops, they won’t be able to keep up with me when I start shifting” the blonde said and Asami couldn’t exactly deny that. Akihito was extraordinary fast in shifting from human to animal and the other way around. Even Asami, who had thought of himself as a fast shifter, was still slower than the blonde.

However, Akihito was a lot quicker to be distracted. Whether it was by something small or by his surroundings in the caves they walked through, didn’t matter. The biggest distraction however, for both Akihito and Suoh, were the pastry shops they passed when they went shopping for souvenirs. Especially the rice tart, cherry pie and bresilienne pie were distracting, though the cheese and bread was a very close second. Asami saw Akihito receive recepts whenever he asked, people even going as far as to allow him in their kitchen, flattered by the blonde’s praise and interest in their products. Suoh was right there at his side to translate.

Asami wondered if Akihito would still be able to eat dinner, but he guessed it would be possible, judging by the way the blonde was still able to drag him from store to store to find the perfect souvenir for his friends. Though he was unable to leave one of the make-up stores empty handed, the souvenirs were still more expensive than what he had bought for himself. Clearly, Akihito could not wait to see the looks on his friends faces when they received their gifts. The alpha guessed that it was something like the face the blonde made when he read his mail when they arrived back in Tokyo.

Akihito quite literally waved the phone in Asami’s face to the point the raven couldn’t even read it until he grabbed the blonde’s wrist. He blinked in surprise at the mail his mate had gotten from the organizers of miss universe Japan, asking for Akihito to be one of the judges, on recommendation of Asumi Ryouko in light of the first ever pageant with omegas allowed to participate. Judging by the look in Akihito’s eyes, there was no way he would refuse the invitation. The blonde was clearly excited about the fact that omegas were starting to get a voice, even if it was only being allowed to join a pageant. Compared to the environment Akihito grew up in, in which he was basically send back to the past, living in a brothel in Yoshiwara waiting for a costumer to buy his mizuage, this was a big step. Asami just hoped the blonde wouldn’t get his hopes up and then get disappointed when it wasn’t as he had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^


	15. FIFTEEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mikhail Arbatov :)  
> It gets worse, but I hope you enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! ^^

“You look nervous” Ryouko said as she looked at Akihito who was moving about around her. On her request, he was finally taking over from their make-up artist, who stood dutifully next to the blonde to sea hat he was doing and learn some tips and tricks from him. At the actress’s words, Akihito looked at her with a troubled smile.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked and she smiled at him as she closed her eyes again, allowing the blonde to apply the dark purple eyeshadow above the lighter purple, blending it together.

“It’s the finale, sweetie. You should be used to the cameras already” Ryouko said amused and Akihito smiled.

“It’s not the cameras, since I was used to those even before I came here. But I’m nervous for the contestants” he said and dipped his brush into the small round eyeshadow again, tapping it off at the edge as he moved to the other eye.

“Ah, that little omega, huh? Kaede Houzuki” Ryouko said and Akihito shook his head, realizing that she wasn’t able to see him.

“No, not her. I know she’ll do good, though I’m a bit disappointed with her” he said and Ryouko’s eyebrow twitched as if she wanted to lift it but then remembered that she really shouldn’t when Akihito was working on her make-up.

“Disappointed how so?” she asked and Akihito gave a troubled frown as he took another shade of purple to add to the mix in order to make her eye-lid a little lighter.

“By her mentality. I mean, she’s pretty and she is talented. I never expected such a voice from such a small thing” Akihito said and Ryouko chuckled, knowing she too had been shocked when the omega-contestant had started singing in a deep soul-voice.

“But I don’t think she has what it takes to win this competition. If it was a pageant solely on looks, she would have a very good chance. But her mentality is not enough to be able to handle what comes after winning the crown. It’s not just looks, but I don’t think she has the backbone to complete the duties of the winner” Akihito said and gave her shoulder a light tap before pointing upwards as she opened her eyes, silently asking her to look up at the ceiling so he could smoke out her lower lash-line with the purple rain colour he had used before.

“I mean, she was using her rung as omega as excuse for not having or not being able to get a diploma. I was honestly thinking, ‘Brat, take a second to look at who’s in front of you’. I’m aware that omegas don’t get a lot of opportunities to study and to achieve things in life, but I’m an omega as well” Akihito said and moved on to take the black liquid liner to deepen her waterline and lower lash-line.

“I know that I’m a bit different from them, but I still made something of myself. I collaborated with Gii, I’ve been offered to bring out my own line of cosmetics, I’ve been requested as make-up artist for photoshoots and now movies are starting too. Make-up might not be the thing that I wanted to do in life, but I’m happy and I even got my diploma in cosmetics through an online cursus” Akihito said and shook his head slightly.

“That’s why I’m disappointed. I know that she is not the same as me, but this is an opportunity for her to get herself into college and to get a degree. She’s smart, she would easily get in if she had been given the chance. This could be her chance, yet she’s not saying one word about wanting to go to college or wanting to study. If she did, no doubt colleges would notice and they would reach out to her” Akihito said and Ryouko hummed as Akihito added false lashes to her own, finishing the sultry cool-toned purple look of her eyes.

“If you think of it that way, I understand you. You’ve never been given that opportunity, yet you still made it this far. And even though she’s not the same as you, she should be smart enough to see that she has been given the opportunity to change something in her life. It’s a bit disappointing, indeed. But there is also the possibility that she’s not allowed to by her Alpha” she said as Akihito started warming up her face with bronzer, blush and highlight.

“Sadly, there are a lot of those Alphas, who want to use this to show off their omega, but without knowing the responsibilities the winner has” Ryouko said disappointed and Akihito gave a grim hum, unable to talk back to that as he lined her lips with a nude pink pencil before filling it in with the milkshake liquid lipstick that was one of Akihito’s favourites pink, before going over the top with fortune cookie buttergloss. He finished it off with a setting spray while answering the make-up artists questions about why he had added lipliner in between the liquid lipstick and the gloss.

“Akihito, I think you took a little too long” Ryouko said worried as she looked at the time and Akihito smiled at her.

“Don’t worry, I succeeded a five-minute make-up challenge. Twenty minutes is more than enough for me” he said and proved his words to be the truth as he was finished with his make-up with a little less than five minutes to spare, his eyes surrounded by red toned pink eyeshadow with a smoked out lower lash-line and fanned out in the corners of his eyes. the only black at his eyes were his lashes, which were kept rather subtle, inspired by the Jupiter ascending look he had seen on the internet. However, for his lips, he preferred the bleached liquid lipstick.

And though they had minutes to spare, it was still rushing towards their seats before the opening act of the contestants began. Akihito didn’t mind that he was seated on the female judges’ side of the runway, feeling comfortable enough to take a selfie with Ryouko and Izana, miss universe from the previous year. He was sure his red bao tranchi bella bodysuit with sheer sleeves, paired with high waisted trousers with wide legs in the exact same red would stab out eyes. Yet he felt that he paled next to the two beautiful women, Ryouko dressed in an elegant black dress and Izana dousing a blush and lace dress.

After the judge’s introductions were made, all the attention was gone from them and directed at the contestants. Akihito was unable to stop himself from cringing when he saw how much some of the contestants dramatized their walk. He wasn’t even going to touch the subject of the awkward dancing-yet-not-dancing. But then again, that wasn’t the only thing they were judging on. Akihito’s prediction about Kaede had been spot on as she had been announced runner up. However, he was glad to see her being approached at the gala after the finale by the headmaster of her district’s college to see if they could come to an agreement for her to get schooling with them.

As the elated omega mate eye-contact with the blonde talking with the CEO of a clothing company, Akihito gave her a smile and raised his glass in acknowledgement before turning back to his conversation with the man who as a more than a little pushy to get the blonde to model for his brand.

“My apologies, Saegusa-san, but I have no intention of becoming a model. I am happy with standing behind the camera and doing make-up” Akihito said again and you’d think the man would get it after the fourth time the blonde repeated it. It wasn’t the first job-request Akihito had gotten, but at least the others had remembered that he was a make-up artist and not a model. Thus the reason why he had exchanged contact information with the ones who requested him as artist, something the CEO didn’t seem to be able to understand.

“Saegusa-san, can’t you see you are troubling the miss?” a voice spoke up behind Akihito, sending a tingle down the blonde’s spine and not of the good kind. The same kind of tingle he had gotten upon meeting Asami and Feilong. Akihito and Saegusa looked up at the foreign man standing behind the long-haired blonde, a professional smile on his face. Akihito had half a mind to correct the man about his gender, but after being addressed as female the entire night, he wasn’t going to nit-pick. Besides, the blonde behind him didn’t seem the type to care even if you corrected him, his stance confident while his blue eyes look down on the CEO with a hint of arrogance.

The foreigner’s arrival had Saegusa scramble away, retreating without getting his way under a blue gaze and the thick, musky scent of the blonde Alpha. Akihito regarded the blonde suspiciously, taking in his well-tailored white suit, gelled back hair and ring on his finger, engraved with letters Akihito couldn’t even dream of understanding. He was already learning English through an online cursus and help from Asami and his men, but the language on the ring was setting the bar way too high. It was already hard enough to keep a mask in place when blue piercing eyes turned to him.

“I could have handled it myself” Akihito said reflexively. Wow. Great going, Akihito. That was exactly what he needed to do in the face of someone as intimidating as Asami and Feilong who he had no information about, not even a name. Yup, this was going great. Well done, Akihito.

“Oh yes, ‘cause you were handling it splendidly” the Alpha said sarcastic, clearly amused with Akihito’s defensiveness, who grimaced at him.

“I would have, if you hadn’t interfered” he snapped, mentally kicking himself before averting his eyes.

“But thank you” he said and the Alpha gave a hum, reaching to pick up the omega’s hand.

“Apologies for the late introduction, I’m Mikhail Arbatov” he said as he raised the hand to his lips. Akihito had to resist the urge to pull his hand away forcefully, sucking in a breath to calm himself down.

“Takaba Akihito” the blonde said, seeing as it would be stupid to try and get away with a fake-name after being introduced with his real one.

“It is a pleasure to finally be able to meet Asami’s mate” the foreigner said and Akihito tensed. His instincts were screaming at him, raising red flag all over his brainpan. This guy was dangerous and he needed to get away. However, Akihito was not as panicked that he would just turn and run. It would be stupid to do nothing as well, but Akihito had no intention of staying in the Alpha’s company any longer. He would just need to find a way to subtly excuse himself and then he could run. The only thing he needed was an opening.

“I might have said the same if I had any idea who you were” the omega said and the taller blonde raised an eyebrow, the smile remaining on his lips.

“Asami never told you about me?” he asked amused and Akihito gave a light shrug.

“Asami doesn’t talk about his… work. If he did, I’m sure he would have warned me for you” he said and Mikhail tilted his head.

“Why would Asami need to warn you for me?” he asked and Akihito gave him a sharp sideway look.

“Because you have the same vibe as them, but you don’t have any good intention towards me. You have the same look in your eyes as Fei-long had when I first met him” he said and blue eyes narrowed as they looked down on him. The reaction, though filled with amusement, was enough for Akihito to know he had hit the nail on the head.

“Well, aren’t you a smart little thing?” Mikhail asked, though it didn’t sound good coming from his lips. Akihito sipped from the champagne in his glass.

“I’m just observant” he corrected and Mikhail smiled, though it wasn’t a good smile. It was one that had Akihito want to run the other way.

“Is that so? How do you like gambling?” he asked and Akihito’s instincts mentally kicked him. Screw finding an opening. This was getting too dangerous. It was never good when people involved with criminals started talking about bets or gambling.

“Not particularly fond of it. If you wish to talk about gambling, I’m sure Ishikawa-san would be a good conversation-partner. Now, if you’ll excuse me. It seems that the shrimp I had before doesn’t combine well with your bullshit” Akihito said and turned away. Who cared about being unfriendly when he had already stayed longer around the Alpha than he would have liked. The omega didn’t waist a second to leave the room, not making any eye-contact with anyone. He didn’t need to, to know that people had seen him leave. The footsteps behind him betrayed the fact that he was being followed as he walked to the restrooms. Judging by the different cadence of them, Akihito would say that there are two of them, one bigger and heavier than the other.

Akihito glanced around, looking right into the cameras without doing anything or signalling anything. He entered the restrooms, not bothering with trying to leave a message since he knew he didn’t have that kind of time. Instead, he went straight to the window after using one of his claws to turn a few of the toilet locks, pulling it open and hoisting himself up. He looked around the alley, seeing one side closed off by a wall and the other guarded by two men. With those option crossed out for him, he turned around, his eyes seeking out a way to the rooftop. His foot had barely made it out of the window when he heard the door of the restroom open.

The blonde didn’t look back as he grabbed a hold of the ledge above him to pull himself up before switching to the drainage pipe pinned against the side of the building, using it to climb his way to the rooftop as silent as possible. Black clothes and flat shoes would have been a great help, but Akihito was already grateful enough that he hadn’t been discovered as he stepped onto the flat rooftop, taking a moment to map out his route as he dug into his pocket to retrieve his cellphone.

Akihito took the left, where he could see the rooftop connected to the building next to it as he held his phone against his ear, waiting for the line to go over. His heart was beating in his throat as it seemed to take hours before Asami finally picked up.

-I’m currently in a meeting, Fox. Can you call back later?-

“I’m being followed” Akihito said and instantly, the idea of ‘later’ was thrown out of the window.

-Where are you? Who is it?-

“Some guy named Mikhail Arbatov, I think. I’m on the rooftops” Akihito said and heard the flapping of wings behind him, looking over his shoulder.

-Get to Sion. Stay out of sight, his right hand is a hawk-

“Too late” Akihito gritted out as he ducked down to avoid the hawk diving down to his head, clinking with his tongue as he took his phone away from his ear.

-Akihito!-

Ignoring his mate calling for him Akihito pushed off into a run, staying on the tips of his red peep-toe mech booties. Though he did shed them along the way, right after he was forced to dump his phone in order to use both hands to move faster through obstacles. Barefooted and without any way of contacting his lover, Akihito allowed himself to transform partially, leaning his lower body forward in order to tear over the rooftops towards Sion.

The sky-scraper was in sight when Akihito felt something hit his thigh, glancing down to see a dart sticking into his skin. Sedation dart, no doubt. Though it would take longer to have affect, courtesy of the adrenaline high that the blonde was on. To think it had hit him right when the buildings around him became too tall to just leap from one onto the other, giving Akihito no other option but to go back to the ground despite knowing it was a stupid idea. But he was also aware that it was even stupider to stay on the rooftop and wait. While he had no doubt Asami would send his men out, he also knew that there was a 50/50 % chance that they would be too late if Akihito remained where he was. Besides, the rooftop was a good place to use as get-away, but once you were stuck, there was no going back.

So, Akihito had no other choice but to go down, even if the ground was looking double.

The blonde shook his head to dispel the dizziness, his eyes locked onto the small rooftop of the back-entrance of the office building in across the rooftop he stood on. The drop was a bit high, but Akihito knew that if he landed right, he would injure himself. It wasn’t a jump he had never done before, but back then, he hadn’t been shot by a sedation gun. Still, Akihito took the leap, the wind pulling on his hair as he sailed down before landing in a crouch on the square rooftop, a twinge shooting up his ankles to his knee.

Akihito clicked with his tongue, not allowing himself any break as he jumped down to the ground, his toes attempting to dig into the asphalt as he turned in the opposite direction as where a car stood parked in front of the alley. He stumbled, placing his hand on the ground as he saw five men cutting off his path on the opposite side of the car. Even the woozy state of his head couldn’t cover up the reality of this situation. This was extremely bad and it was only a matter of seconds before Akihito was caught. The least he could do is make those seconds a few minutes.

The first guy to grab a hold of him, received an elbow in his nose for the effort, the second one a kick to the crotch. The third one took the side of Akihito’s fist to the jugular before the fourth one took the blonde down to the ground, only to be answered by teeth sinking into the side of his neck, cutting through the skin and drawing blood. The fourth mob managed to wrap his fingers around the blonde’s throat, though was forced to release his grip again as nails dug into his wrist. Though the omega’s nails weren’t exactly razor sharp like Asami’s, they were sharp enough to tear open skin from wrist to elbow. Akihito was having no mercy, though he did receive more than a few hits in return.

The sound of a gun being shot startled the blonde enough for the gang of mobsters to overpower him. Even as Akihito was forced onto his knees with his arms held spread wide in an angle that could dislocate both shoulders at the same time, Akihito had managed to headbutt the sixth mob a broken nose and add a few scars to the seventh one’s face. His breathing was ragged and his eyes stood wild yet hazy as he looked up at the blonde standing in front of him, a gun in hand.

“Finally calmed down? What kind of monster are you?” Mikhail asked and Akihito spat the blood out of his mouth towards the foreign crime-lord, the corners of his mouth smudged with red.

“Eat shit, asshole” Akihito growling, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over him. But somehow, the omega didn’t think the one in front of him would make a 180 like Fei-long had.

“Now now, that’s not friendly” Mikhail said as the hawk who had discovered Akihito on the rooftop landed on his shoulder.

“Fuck off” Akihito gritted out, feeling his consciousness slowly slip out of his grasp as the corners of his vision bled black. He was aware that he would be taken, that he had been captured. His head fell forward, his eyes closing as his brows furrowed, his omegan instincts raising its head. If he was captured and would be consumed by the sedation he had been injected with, he would likely be safer in his animal form. His muscles relaxed as he allowed his instincts to take over, shifting in the blink of an eyes as he fell victim the darkness.

Holding onto the last of his consciousness, Akihito’s breathing was still ragged, his eyes half-lidded as they glared dazed at the hand that reached out to pick his limp form off the ground by the scruff of his neck. Even before he was dropped in the car, Akihito lost his grip on his active mind, the last thought being a threat aimed at his mate to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	16. SIXTEEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Akihito. Mikhail is being an A-grade ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

“Where the fuck are you taking me?” Akihito demanded, speaking the same words not for the first time since he had been hauled from his isolation cell. He had been correct in believing this kidnapping was different from Fei-long's. For one, something Akihito was grateful for, he was not forced to have intercourse against his will. Agreed, Yuri, Mikhail's right-hand man, did send Akihito suspicious look, but he wasn't making a move. Secondly, he had been residing is a prison isolation cell instead of a room. Which crazy fuck decided to build isolation cells in the basement of his own house?

But then again, Akihito wasn't entirely sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that question. He had been stuck inside one of the dark cells for 12 feeding moments. In the short time the door opened to receive his food, Akihito was able to catch a glimpse of traces of dried blood on the walls and floor. The omega didn't need to question where the blood came from. In the beginning, Akihito had freaked out over it. However, now, after being confronted with the view often enough, he had gotten used to it. Not to mention that the continuous darkness was starting to affect his vision.

Every time the door opened, the dim light behind it was enough to blind him. Afterwards, it took a while for his eyes to have gotten used to the darkness again, or at least enough for him to find the tin bowl in the corner of the room that served as his toilet. While Akihito was glad to be able to get out of the stinking, cold cell and had been allowed to shower and change his clothes, he wasn't looking forward to the reason he was let out of his prison. It could never be good, that much was for sure. Akihito had no idea where he was or where he was being taken, but judging by his surroundings, Akihito knew for certain that he was no longer in Japan.

“ _Shut up_ ” the driver growled behind the wheel of the car. By now, that word was something Akihito understood, having heard it over and over again. With a huff, Akihito looked out of the window, the chain connecting the two cuffs around his wrists rattling as he tried to cross his arms in front of his chest. Obviously, it wasn't working.

“Don't even think of running” Yuri said from the passenger's seat, catching the look the omega was casting out of the window. It wouldn't be the first escape attempt Akihito would make, but he doubted it would be smart to try now, when the Russian crime lord was sitting next to him. He was reckless, not suicidal.

“I'm not. I can just smell food and I'm pretty sure it'll be infinitely better than the substance I'm currently being fed. But no offense to the chef. I'm sure he's trying” Akihito said, earning himself a glare as Yuri translated his words for Mikhail to understand before he was forced to translate the crime lord's words.

“We're here. If you're still hungry afterwards, we'll stop at KFC” Yuri said and while those words usually excited the blonde, this time he wanted to refuse instantly. He was already aware of the fact that Mikhail did nothing if there was nothing in it for him, be it a profit or amusement. The fact that Yuri warned him about still being hungry afterwards, could only mean that where he was being taken to, was a place where he would likely see something traumatizing, disgusting or both. Anyway, it was bad enough for a mobster to find it disturbing enough to warn him about it. Jumping out of the car suddenly seemed like a great idea.

When the car stopped, Akihito took a deep breath to attempt to calm himself down. A sharp jab in his back made him stumble forward, after the Russian crime lord. His eyes scanned his surroundings uneasily, walking up to the building that looked like a regular apartment building. However, the inside was completely different. Every wall that could be knocked down, had been knocked down, creating a semi-open space. It looked like it had been transformed into an illegal underground nightclub. However, the club was not where Mikhail stopped, leading Akihito and his men up to the second floor.

The blonde almost gagged as he caught a whiff of the air hanging around the floor. If he thought the first floor with ifs drug-like alcoholic smell, had been bad, the smell on the second floor was much worse. It was a combination of different scents that were all familiar to him. Omegas in heat, slick, sperm, alcohol, cigarettes and cigars. It smelled like a fish market in an old honey factory. For some reason, the Omegas smelled fabricated.

Akihito knew where this was, where he had been brought. It wasn't the first time he had been in an omega brothel. But the first time, he ran instantly run outside, afraid, confused and traumatized. He hadn't figured out he had been backing away until he bumped into Yuri's chest. Instead of saying something, the hawk-shifter pushed the omega forward, towards his boss.

“Have you ever been to a place like this before?” Mikhail asked, his English broken but trying. Akihito swallowed thickly, keeping his hand in front of his mouth and nose. Despite knowing he had been given a drug that enabled him to shift, it didn't stop him from trying. He needed to do something, anything to get away from place that was nothing but a hell created for Omegas.

“I have” Akihito admitted, his voice rather muffled by his hand in front of his mouth.

“So you are aware of how this works?” the Russian crime lord asked and Akihito grimaced behind his hand. He knew all too well how this kind of brothel worked. From just looking at his face, Mikhail had his answer.

“Looks like you do” he said as he stepped inside of one of the rooms. Akihito’s thoughts of running away were thwarted by the shove in his back, pushing him forward into the room after the taller blonde. This time, he was unable to cut back the gag. Both the view and the smell were too much and for once, Akihito was glad for his empty stomach. The inside of the studio styled apartment room was redesigned into something that Akihito hadn’t expected, yet at the same time, he had.

There was a short hall-way leading to a door with iron bars, a small room behind it lit up by bright lights. Surrounding the rooms were four cubes, cigarette and cigar smoke seeping under the door and mirrored glass giving view on the open room in the middle. It didn’t take much for Akihito to guess that the cubes were filled with rich Alphas, coming for a show that was put on display b the omega in the middle room, sitting on the bed with his back to the iron door.

The omega was naked, his skin damp with sweat and his scent filling the room like a poisoned fog. Akihito couldn’t breathe without inhaling the mix of slick, omegan pheromones and the sterile yet bitter smell of heat inducing drugs, explaining the reason why the omega scent filling the apartment building smelled fabricated. It was also the reason why the omega didn’t seem to have figured out he was being watched. Or he didn’t care, too high on other drugs.

“You know, I’ve met omegas like you before” Mikhail spoke up as he watched the omega in the middle room disinterested when Akihito was forced to step up next to him.

“Bull-headed with an unbendable will. You’d rather bite your own tongue before you’d bow down to anyone and submit to them. Especially people like me” the mob-boss said and Akihito looked up at him from the corner of his yes, sensing that the Alpha wasn’t done yet. Still, he hadn’t thought of speaking up, since he had no way of denying the truth. He was aware that he was stubborn to a fault, and that paired with his curiosity, was usual what got him into trouble. However, this time, he wasn’t at fault. Not that it mattered when he was he was held hostage anyway, be it his own fault or someone else’s.

“But as I’ve said before, I know people like you. Omegas with prevalent Alpha genes. I know how to handle omegas like you. How to break them” the blonde Alpha said before looking down at the omega next to him.

“Tell me, Takaba Akihito, how are you holding up right now?” he asked and the blonde omega gritted with his teeth. No matter how much he tried to deny it, ignore it or hold it back, the younger omega’s heat was affecting him, drawing out his own. However, Mikhail still wasn’t done yet.

“The problem with omegas like you is that they don’t react like normal omegas” he said and Akihito directed his glare at the ground in front of his feet, his fists clenching where they were held in front of his body, tied together with the cuffs.

“When normal omegas go into heat, even if it is one that gets drawn out by another omega’s heat, they will not be satisfied unless they are being fucked. But omegas like you with a strong Alpha gene, when you go into heat because of another omega, the Alphan instincts inside your genes raise their head” he said and smirked.

“Instead of being fucked, you’d rather be the one doing the fucking” the Russian crime lord taunted, making the smaller blonde grit with his teeth. There was no way for him to deny what his scent raising from his scent glands spelled out.

“How badly do you want to fuck that kid there?” Mikhail asked as if he was genuinely interested, earning a rumble from the smaller blonde that started low in Akihito’s chest.

“Shut up, shithead” the omega growled, earning a hit to the back of his head for his disrespectful use of language.

“Watch your tone, brat” Yuri warned as Akihito resisted the urge to rub the back of his head. The omega chose to ignore the light throb in the back of his head and the bear-like Russian mob in order to glare at the crime lord.

“What do you want?” he demanded brusquely, feeling like the prey of a predator on the receiving end of a sadistically amused look.

“I want to see how far you can go before you break” he said and Akihito twitched when he felt a needle penetrate the skin of his upper-arm. The second he looked down on it, Mikhail used the opportunity to get into the blonde’s face, distracting him from the injection and making stumble a step back from the sudden close proximity.

“But above all, I want to see Asami’s face when you return to him as damaged goods. Don’t you think it would be amusing to see that stone-faced man get angry?” he asked and Akihito’s breathing hitched out of his control, no matter how much he tried not to show how much the taller blonde’s words disturbed him. Still, Akihito snorted, his act of confidence not fooling anyone yet he had to try.

“What makes you think Asami would get angry?” he asked as he looked up at the other blonde with false bravado.

“Asami followed you to Hong Kong and made a deal with no profit in it for him, all in order to get you back. I’m sure he will get angry, or at the very least irritated” Mikhail said amused. With Asami going that far to get Akihito back from Fei Long or because Akihito’s futile act, the omega had no idea. He also didn’t want to know what amused the seemingly deranged mob boss in front of him.

“You’re sick” Akihito hissed as he staggered another step back, his shoulder-blades touching the wall behind him. His skin felt like it was on fire, sensitive wherever the white button up shirt brushed across it. There was a familiar stirring in his gut, much hotter than what he was used to. He had experienced these effects of a heat-outside-a-heat before, yet not this strong. Was it because of the omega down the hallway or because of the injection he had gotten? Likely a combination of both.

“What the fuck did you give me” Akihito demanded though his voice was sounding breathier than he had hoped. Mikhail looked over at Yuri, still holding the injection in his hand.

“Just a little stimulus. It would be boring if you were strong enough to resist the omega’s pheromones, you know. So I added a little extra to make sure you would be a little more… how do you call it?” he asked as he said the word in Russian.

“Yielding” Yuri translated and Akihito glared at the mob boss. They had already been feeding him shift suppressants with every meal to make sure he would be unable to shift and escape, and now they were drugging him again with heat-inducing injections?! Akihito was no fool and could tell that the drug he had just been injected with was stronger than the time his drink had been spiked by the heat inducing drug the owner of his former omega-house had gotten his hands on.

“Don’t worry. It’s not entirely addicting, even if the quality is of the highest grade. If you do want something that will get you addicted, I could give you some extra heroine like that kid over there?” Mikhail said amused and Akihito growled at him.

“Don’t even think about it” he threatened and the Alpha gave a careless wave of his hand.

“I’d rather not, you know. I want you as sober as possible so drugs don’t affect your psyche as it breaks, so it would only be a waste of money” Mikhail said and reached into his pocket to fish out a small key.

“However, if you change your mind and want some drugs, you’ll have to make some money first. You better put up a good show” he said as he reached out to unlock the blonde’s cuffs. His words left no room for Akihito to misunderstand. He would be pushed into the room with the omega to have sex with him, betraying and cheating on Asami with unknown Alphas as witness.

“I won’t do it. It’s no better than rape” Akihito hissed out as his eyes shot to the door, obstructed by the hawk-shifter.

“We’ll see how long you’ll be able to hold out before you rape that poor innocent omega, mister omega with prevalent Alpha genes” Mikhail said amused as he opened the door with iron bars, gaining the attention of the omega sitting on the round bed in the middle of the room as Akihito was shoved forward by Yuri. Unlike before, when he had put up resistance, this time, he crashed to the floor inside the room. Not because his muscles were weak, but because the face of the omega had shocked him that much.

“Aki?” a weak, breathy voice said and Akihito felt his empty stomach turn, fighting to keep the bile down as he raised his head. The face that looked at him, pale and sunken in with dazed, clouded eyes, was one that was not unfamiliar to him. Yet with the way it had changed so much, Akihito wouldn’t have been surprised if he hadn’t been able to recognize the younger omega.

“Hiro?” he breathed, seeing a smile spread out on the cracked lips of the younger omega as Mikhail cackled up in the hallway behind the older omega, earning Akihito’s attention.

“You know him? That makes it even better!” the crime-lord said amused while all Akihito wanted to do was find a corner to puke in. How could he have ever thought the omegas would be safe with that fatso owner? How could he ever have left them unprotected with that greedy asshole?! How could he have been that stupid, too scared to face the younger omegas that he had grown up with, afraid that they would feel betrayed now that he had gotten bonded and left them?!

He had betrayed them. He had left them in a place he knew they were in danger. And now he was reunited with one of the omegas he had grown up with, inside a peeping room of an omega brothel in Russia. This was his punishment, for selfishly leaving them behind and not even visiting anymore. It was his fault that the little hamster-shifter was now sold to an omega brothel aboard, in a place unfamiliar to him, the only thing bringing him comfort leaving marks on the inside of his elbows.

Akihito flinched when he felt a small hand touch his cheek, making him aware of the tears that were falling from his eyes. Light hazel brown eyes connected with clouded black eyes and a watery, drug-high smile as a second small hand reached out to the first button of the blonde’s borrowed shirt that was too big for his frame.

“Aki” the young raven said, his hair grown to the top of his shoulders, damp with sweat. His voice calling the blonde’s name felt like a stab in Akihito’s chest as he reached out to pull the omega against his chest, sitting back on his ass.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Hiro. I’m so sorry” he whispered ad the young omega blinked surprised.

“Was Aki a bad girl? Did Aki inject too much candy too?” Hiro asked confused, adding another stab to the blonde’s chest. The older omega tensed as he felt a nose brush his scent glands, sniffing to scent him.

“It’s okay, Aki. You don’t smell bad. In fact, you smell really, really good” the nine-year-old said and the blonde swallowed, hated how the omega could pick up on the hints of Alpha in his scent which only came up when he was around another omega in heat. His fingers twitched on the younger omega’s back as Hiro rutted his naked groin into the blonde’s thigh, his fingers managing to undo half of Akihito’s buttons during the older omega’s grieving.

“I’ll be good, Aki. Won’t you give it to me? I’ll be a good girl, I’ll make you feel good” Hiro said and Akihito gritted his teeth as he pushed the younger omega away to look him in his eyes.

“Hiro, stop it. You don’t need to do this” Akihito said, though he would be lying if he claimed to be unaffected. He hated himself for it, felt disgusted with the way his body betrayed him. He wanted out. Out. Out. Out. He wanted to get away as far as possible, as fast as possible. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t leave Hiro. Not again.

“B-But it hurts. Aki, it hurts. Help me. I need it” the young omega said as he managed to undo the final button of the blonde’s shirt, tears falling from the corners of his eyes as he pleaded for the older omega to help him with finding release, unknowingly worsening the self-hate that infected the blonde like a festering wound.

“I want to feel you inside of me, Aki. Please. If I don’t, I won’t get my candy” Hiro begged shamelessly as he reached for the blonde’s belt buckle, holding the trousers up around his waist. The tiny, sweaty but cold fingers brushing the sensitive skin below his abs, above the waistband of his pants, prompted Akihito into action. He caught both the raven’s wrists in one of his hands before forcing Hiro onto his back, pinning his joined wrists to the ground as he hovered over the younger omega.

“Pushing him down already. I thought you were stronger than this, considering the praise Fei Long and Asami are singing about you” Mikhail said disappointed from the hallway, leaning against the wall. Akihito turned his head to glare at the crime-lord though his tears, gnashing his teeth as his hands trembled.

“Shut up! Just keep your fucking mouth shut if you don’t know anything! You’re a bastard! Nothing more than a fucked up, deranged monster!” he growled loudly and Mikhail scoffed.

“Yet you’re the one pushing him down” he pointed out and Akihito averted his eyes, closing them as tears continued to spill down from behind his closed eyelids.

“Don’t compare me to you or any other Alpha out there!” he yelled as his blonde locks fell down on each side of his head where it was held up in a high pony tail, spilling onto the floor like a curtain as he bit on his lip until he was bleeding, his shoulders shaking. He couldn’t deny the fact that pinning an omega in heat down affected him more than he wanted to admit, but the helplessness and disgust that coursed to him were overpowering. Only because he clung to them like a lifeline, not allowing his heat-induced instincts to control him. His shoulders still shook as he lowered his head to rest his forehead against the younger omega’s clam forehead.

“Forgive me, Hiro” he whispered before leaning his entire weight back, lifting his head away from the younger omega’s. The raven tilted his head confused, chasing after the contact as Akihito pulled his fist back to strike the younger omega in his temple, hard enough to knock him out. He took a second to take a breath before standing up, picking Hiro’s body off the cold, dirty floor in order to put him back in the bed and covering him up with the sheets. Only when the younger omega was tucked away from prying eyes did he send a glare at every mirrored window before directing it to the cameras in the corners, ending with the Russian Alpha who smirked at him.

“Well, it seems you got a little more interesting now” Mikhail said amused as he handed Yuri the cuffs, leaving it to him to take the omega out of the room again, knowing Akihito wouldn’t doubt a second to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^


	17. SEVENTEEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's point of view on the kidnapping :)  
> Hope you enjoy ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! ^^

Asami was royally pissed, to an extend he had never been before. It was the first time he ever wanted to slaughter someone as badly as this. Shooting and killing someone was already bad enough, but this time, Asami didn’t think he’d be satisfied unless he sent Mikhail to hell personally after giving the Russian mob a taste of the kind of torture people claim to be in hell. He wanted to see the Russian crime lord’s eyes widen in fear and pain before the light disappeared from them and Asami could put a coin on them to send him off with the ferryman to make sure his soul would be brought to hell, where he could wait for Asami himself.

Because honestly, only by the thoughts in his head, Asami’s seat in hell was reserved.

Akihito had been gone for almost two weeks. That were eleven days and 264 hours that he had spent with his mate all the way in Russia, but even the blonde’s location was something he had only found out after he had gotten Mikhail’s message, saying he had Akihito with him in his home-country. Asami nearly found it amusing, comparing his thoughts earlier on in his relationship with Akihito, to the man-slaughter he was currently imagining.

Forget about all the crap he had thought about one extra day being enough. Even the longest time spend with the omega wouldn't be enough. Asami was too greedy for the blonde's attention that kept his demons at bay and lighted up the shadows of the darkness he carried with him. He needed the omega, even if it was for selfish reasons. The Alpha had no intention of letting the blonde go anymore.

Forget about one day. Asami would drag Akihito down into the abyss with him if that was what it took to keep the omega at his side. He was too dependent on the blonde to lose him for one day, not knowing where he was or if he was safe. The idea that he could lose Akihito from today onto tomorrow was enough to drive Asami insane.

Currently, he had spent a total of eleven days without his mate and he was honestly surprised he was still able to continue his business-deals as if nothing had happened. His men were walking on eggshells and his business-partners were weary, but deals were closed far faster than before. Likely because the ones who didn’t need to be around him or didn’t work for him, just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, as if he was carrying a billboard with a warning-sign saying ‘watch out, trigger-happy Alpha without his mate’.

But all of this would soon be solved and he would have Akihito at his side and in his bed again. Mikhail had send his demands two days after he had captured Akihito, telling Asami that he wanted part of the Japanese weapon-routes. He wanted 20% of the routes, at the very least. Asami had practically moved mountains to make it possible.

Kirishima hadn’t been convinced until he had noticed what Asami had been doing. After Kirishima and Suoh had figured out what their boss was doing and started coming through on their end, the 20% was gathered fast. The documents were set up and signed faster than anyone expected to, without Asami loosing much of his income and good routes. If Mikhail was going to take hostages, Asami could be a little sly. The Russian crime-lord wanted 20% of the weapon-routes, and that was what he was going to get, though Asami wasn’t guaranteeing the safety or quality of them.

When Asami had informed Mikhail that he was ready for the exchange on his end, he had received an invitation to a ballet performance and the after-party in St Petersburg. That was where he currently was, sitting and watching people dance around on a stage, wearing a tutu. Now, if his mate would have been next to him instead of his subordinates, Asami was sure he would have enjoyed the performance much better. No offence to his subordinates, of course.

His eyes scanned around the darkness, looking for a familiar shock of light blonde hair. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to find the omega in this crowd and the lack of light wasn’t helping either. But at the very least, he was doing something other than cleaning his gun in preparations to shoot someone, like he had been doing almost the entire time Akihito disappeared. Polishing a gun would unnerve his subordinates more than they already were, not to mention that the screaming of the crowd would give him a headache. It would clear the theatre pretty quickly, but Asami didn’t want the police to get involved.

Besides, even if Mikhail managed to pacify the police, he would cut off the deal and take Akihito with him again. Asami doubted that his mate was unharmed since Mikhail was not the kind of person to not taunt and mentally torture his prisoners, even if it was only a little bit. He liked to play with his hostages and the Japanese crime lord was well aware of the fact that just being with him made Akihito the perfect target for Mikhail. Asami just didn’t want to test what Mikhail would do to his mate if the police showed up when they were supposed to have an exchange.

Glancing on his watch, Asami calmed himself down with assuring himself that it wouldn’t take long before the performance finished and the after-party would kick off. He would be able to see Akihito again and make the exchange. He would just need to hold out for a little longer and he would be able to bring his mate back to safety, where he would put at least one personal bodyguard on the blonde. Something he should have done sooner, but hadn’t because Akihito had vehemently disagreed with it.

Unlike the darkness inside the theatre, the after-party was brightly lit by chandeliers, reflected by the lavish jewellery the women wore. As expected, everything was high class, including the finger food, the champagne and the people present. Asami knew a few people here and there, but he brushed them off in order to find his mate. Or Mikhail. Whichever blonde he found first. Though the reactions would vary depending on who it was. Mikhail would get shot and Akihito would get picked up over his shoulder.

“Sir” Kirishima called out for the kingpin’s attention, directing it across the room to a small group, strategically hidden by the crowd. If the Alpha had been any less composed, his breathing would have gotten stuck in his throat at the sight. The blonde hair that was pinned up looked familiar, as well as the bite-mark in the pale neck. But that was it. As soon as gold eyes scanned down, his rage boiled up. No doubt the person he was looking at, was his mate, yet he was too thin.

Even from the distance he was standing on, Asami could easily count Akihito’s ribs, put on display by the open back the gown he was wearing possessed. The black fabric hugged his figure tightly, though Asami was inclined to call it squares instead of curves. The skirt of the dress reached the floor, hiding the omega’s legs which the Japanese Alpha could guess had slimmed down considerably as well.

The blonde was holding a glass of champagne in his black opera gloved hand, though didn’t show any intention of taking a sip, no matter how much Mikhail next to him urged him to. Yuri was standing on his other side, caging him in and preventing him from going off on his own. Asami had no doubt that the blonde had attempted to do it before and that the Russian men were taking the correct precautions. Besides, from looking at the CCTV footage of the area Akihito got kidnapped in, Asami knew that the Russians were aware that the blonde was not someone to handle with kid gloves.

Asami’s trigger finger itched at the sight of his mate, watching how Mikhail was chatting with the group of the suit-clad men around him while Akihito looked up at Yuri to say something. The hawk-shifter grimaced and glared at the omega before giving a jerk of his head. Mikhail glanced sideways at them but said nothing as Yuri led Akihito away.

“Follow them” Asami said curt and Kirishima gave a short nod.

“On it” he answered before turning to the men behind them, the rest stationed around the property in case something would go wrong. He had no doubt that Mikhail had done the same, though more of them. Asami’s forces on foreign land were smaller compared to the Russian crime-lord on his on turf. He also had little doubt that Mikhail had strategically placed his men across the city as well, in case of. Mikhail may miss a few screws, but he wasn’t stupid.

Besides, everyone who made it to their position was a bit unhinged. If they weren’t, they would have never made it to where they were now. Gods knew even he, the ever face of composure he was, was a bit touched in the head. His composure was but a mask. A very good one, but a mask none the less. It wasn’t perfect and cracks showed now that the only think keeping him stable was not at his side. The current situation was nothing more than two people fit for the mental ward, playing a game of life chess.

However, it was no chess-game. In chess, there was no wild-card. No untamed, unpredictable variable that moved on his own. No fickle peon with the force of a typhoon and a mind shrewd not unlike their own, but in a different way. There was no adrenaline junkie that was unmatched in shifting, unafraid to jump off rooftops and had little to no regard of his own safety when the adrenaline got to his head. Takaba Akihito was an unforeseeable force that neither Mikhail nor Asami could predict, even if the shifter was his mate.

The only thing Mikhail could do was stuff the long-haired blonde full of shifting-suppressants, but that would not stop the omega’s mind from working. The more you tried to break him, the fiercer he bounced back. Like a rubber band you try to shoot at someone else, but ends up hitting you in the eyes, harder than you anticipated. If you pushed him, Akihito’s plans would only become grander, shrewder and more dangerous.

It was solely for that reason, because Asami knew Akihito, that he was somewhat unsurprised when the fire-alarm rang out above their heads, deafening most people in the room. Kirishima and Asami’s eyes met, not needing words for them to exchange orders. Somehow, they knew Akihito must have something to do with this and that they would use the panic caused by the fire-alarm to their advantage. Now all they needed to do was find Akihito, and maybe shoot Mikhail while they were at it

Easier said than done, however.

Akihito was no doubt moving around as he pleased, using the panic to his own advantage just like Asami planned. And looking at the way Mikhail slithered out of the room, the Russian crime-lord had the same plan. Instead of a game of chess, it had now turned into a race. Who would get what they wanted first? Would Mikhail or Asami make it to Akihito first, or would Akihito have found a way to freedom before either of them could get to the blonde?

Or he got shot. That was a possibility as well, though not one Asami had ever wanted to consider. As his eyes locked with Kirishima’s, it was obvious that the bespectacled Alpha hadn’t wanted to think about it either.

“We need to hurry” Asami said as he reached into his blazer to retrieve his gun, looking over the panic the gunshots had caused as people rushed outside the room. They screamed and almost trampled each other with their heads ducked as Asami moved through them like a salmon swimming upstream, against the current. However, Asami could hardly be compared to a salmon. If he had been able to, he would have shifted and gone searching for his mate that way. But the gunshots made that impossible. If there was shooting, he didn’t want to risk being unarmed around his mate.

Don’t get him wrong. In his animal form, he could easily tear out throats and he was not opposed to doing it after seeing the state his mate was in. But a bullet was faster than he was in his animal form, even if he loathed to admit it. If Akihito stood before the barrel of a gun again, a bullet would cross the distance faster than he would. Besides, even without his nose in animal form, the bond he shared with the omega made them gravitate towards each other mindlessly. He just needed to trust his instincts to lead him to his mate through the maze that was the theatre.

And it was a maze, indeed. Hallway after hallway, all looking confusingly the same. There were no paintings or decorations on the walls and there were even some hallways that looked useless. The crowd trying to get out of the building wasn’t helping either, though they were quick to get out of his way once they caught sight of his gun, the guns of the three men following him and the guns in the hands of Mikhail’s men, trying to deal with both the run-away omega and Asami.

If they had been smart, they would have focussed on one thing only, knowing that they were mates and would always find each other, purely on instinct. If they stayed on only one of them, the other would follow. Unless they had shot and killed Akihito, but even then Asami would find him. His instincts left him no other choice and he refused to believe that Akihito had been shot. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to contain his anger if he blonde had been injured, let alone gun-downed.

His relief was palpable as he caught sight of a familiar shock of blonde hair, messy but remaining pinned up. There was a gun in the blonde’s hand and a rip in the skirt that hadn’t been there before, leading up to a bony hip. Hazel eyes stood wide and wild, shooting around in stress and adrenaline. Asami realized he needed to approach carefully or he would be looking at the end of a barrel, even if it was only fear that drove the blonde. He didn’t want to risk giving his mate that sight, having seen it himself and having felt how much it unnerved him to have his mate on the end of his barrel.

“Akihito!” he called out, despite his rational mind telling him not to, telling him the blonde was currently worse than a wild animal being chased by predators, ready to attack in his flight. Yet at the call of his name, hazel eyes shot towards the source of the sound, his fingers around the hilt of his gun twitching but not moving to raise the weapon. Emotions flashed through the expressive clear eyes, going through fear, anger, relief, disbelief, to finally settle on a mix of the two last ones. As if he didn’t want to allow himself to believe that Asami was there, yet was relieved of seeing him and hearing his voice.

“A-Asami” the blonde said with a stutter, his voice weak yet powerful enough to snap invisible cords around the raven’s limbs, pulling him towards his mate like a magnet. His attention was too focused on his mate to see the large blonde stepping into the hallways behind the blonde. The call of his name and a gun-shot ringing out alerted his mind, but too late.

His eyes widened as he saw Akihito’s face contract painfully, stumbling forward as a small amount of blood splattered from his shoulders. Asami’s reaction was immediate, angry and remorseless, lifting his gun to the figure at the end of the hallway, smirking feral at the omega he had shot at. The Alpha’s finger pulled the trigger twice without much thought, watching the bullets hit his target straight and true even when his eyes went back to his mate immediately.

“Akihito!” Asami called once more as he practically fell to his knees next to his mate, trusting his men to take care of the Russian mobster who was stupid enough to shoot the Japanese crime-lord’s mate. The raven’s hands trembled as he reached out to check the wound, his scowl darkening as he gently touched the shot-wound. It was a flesh-wound, right at the top of his shoulder, but it was deep. The bullet hadn’t embedded itself, but had soared right through it, taking a piece of flesh with it, leaving a nasty wound that needed to be stitched shut.

But it wasn’t life threatening. It would leave a scar, but it hadn’t hit any muscles or important tendons. It would always be proof of how deep Asami had dragged his mate down into the abyss with him, yet it wouldn’t stop him from doing daily tasks. Asami didn’t know whether to be relieved or not, but he figured he would at least feel a little better if Akihito yelled at him. But for that, the blonde needed to be conscious, opening his eyes with a deep gasp after a few light hits to his cheeks.

“A-Asami? Wha-ouch!” Akihito exclaimed, cutting off his sentence to reach for his shoulder that was no doubt throbbing, meeting Asami’s larger hand pressing a hanky against the wound.

“Calm down. It’s only a scratch” Asami lied and knew Akihito would have glared at him if the look in his eyes hadn’t been so broken.

“You’re late! I was waiting for you, but you were late!” Akihito accused as he clutched the Alpha’s blazer with his good hand. Seeing the hurt in his mate’s eyes, Asami couldn’t stop, moving his hand to cradle the back of the blonde’s head before pulling him closer against his chest, discarding the fact that his mate’s blood seeped into his suit. It was black anyway, wouldn’t be getting any darker.

“Don’t toss my heart around any more than this” Asami pleaded next to the blonde’s ear, his tone softer than he had hoped, a lot less stable as well. But it appeared as if it was exactly what Akihito needed to hear to let go of his anger for Asami’s tardiness as he instead clung to his mate, burying his face into the crook of the raven’s neck to muffle his cries. Asami merely held onto him tighter, afraid that if he let go, the blonde would disappear again.

“Sir? We need to take care of his wound and get away from here” Kirishima’s voice came carefully, causing Asami to pull away from his mate. He was not going to talk back to his right-hand man when his instincts were screaming at him to do the same. He slipped his arm under the blonde’s knees, easily picking him up from the ground and jerking his chin to have Kirishima lead the way. They would take care of Mikhail later, but Akihito had priority.

Akihito did not stop crying and didn’t release his mate until they were on Asami’s private yet, waiting for it to take off. Suoh’s careful hands prodded the shot-would while Asami was making call after call to settle the matter with Mikhail. His tone when talking with the Russian mafia boss was vastly different than the tone he used with his subordinates, his eyes shooting over to the blonde whenever he hissed as Suoh poked the needle through his skin to stitch him up.

“The deal was unharmed, Mikhail. Takaba has been harmed. The deal is off and you know it” Asami said, his voice colder than hell frozen over, hearing a sigh on the other side of the line.

[I’m aware, Asami. It was out of my calculations that Yuri would shoot at him and that wasn’t supposed to happen. I will have to look for a new way to get these drug-routes without involving the kid. A deal that’s less stressful for us both. You will hear from me, Asami]

Asami closed the call without wasting another breath on it. For all Mikhail was missing a few screws on top, at least he was still smart enough to admit his mistakes when he made them and to honour the deal that was made, even if it wasn’t in his favour. Carelessly throwing his phone into one of the sofa’s, he sat down next to his mate, both of them watching Suoh place a bandage over the fresh stitches.

“When was the last time you ate?” Asami asked as Suoh stood up to make himself scarce. Akihito looked at the bandage, touching it softly.

“How long was I kidnapped?” Akihito shot the question back, giving Asami an answer. They would need to get him used to food again, starting with juices.

“How did you escape?” Asami asked, unable not to be curious and wanting to hear his mate talk as much as Akihito needed to talk, needed to accept what happened by hearing himself say it. Only then, he would be able to get past it.

“I made a Molotov cocktail. Used the rubbing alcohol from the first-aid kit under the restroom sink, a flower-vase next to the sink made from a bottle and a strip of my dress. I lit it with the lighter I had stolen from a guest before I threw it in the closet with toilet-paper and cleaning supplies in the restroom before walking out. With the chemicals and toilet-paper, it didn’t take long before it was lit and the fire-alarm went off. Yuri got distracted and I took his gun and ran” Akihito droned and looked at his hands, seeing them shake uncontrollably.

“I shot him when he came after me. I missed, but I still pulled the trigger. Just like he did with Hiro, but I guess that was merciful, in a way. With me, I just wanted him to bleed. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to kill him” Akihito said, his face getting even paler, if that was even possible. Asami pulled the blonde closer to his chest, letting his mate to hear his heart-beat in the hopes it would calm the blonde down and allow him to finish his story.

They would have enough time to recover on the island they were flying to, but it would a long process. Wounds on the surface healed, but those below the surface formed scars on the soul. They would continue to hurt the blonde, constantly aching and not allowing him to forget. But Akihito didn’t want to forget, in fear of forgetting Hiro, the omega he had been unable to save and who had been shot in a show of what could only be mercy, if Asami believed the story Akihito told.

By the time Akihito was finished releasing his stress, Asami shared the sentiment, disappointed at himself that he hadn’t aimed for the head when he shot Yuri. But they would need to leave it behind in order for them to move on from it. They would need to let go of the feelings that chained them to that moment in order for it not to lead their lives. Asami had his mate back at his side, now he only needed to support him and help him find his hope and his life-energy back. He would do whatever it takes, knowing how much such dark thoughts could cripple a man. He never wished for Akihito to live in that kind of darkness, but that was the life Asami had cursed his mate to.

He needed to take responsibility and keep the Akihito’s flame from being extinguished. For that, he would do whatever it took. He no longer believed he would be able to live without that flame lighting up his own darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! =D


	18. EIGHTEEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

Asami looked at the wooden double doors leading to the suite that had remained closed for the past three days. Akihito had been going through a rollercoaster of emotions and moods after they had arrived on the island. First, there had been the stress-shift, unsurprisingly, that had lasted for two days. Then, it was the fake believe that he was okay, until he almost drowned in the pool right outside their room. Since then, he had locked himself away in the room and refused to talk to anyone.

He drank every juice given to him and ate every broth that was placed next to the bed, but only because he knew it would worry Asami more if he didn’t. Not that Asami hadn’t been staring at the door, tempted to have it taken out entirely so the blonde couldn’t hide anymore. He had given Akihito enough time and the bond between them begged him to check up on his mate personally. So he had gotten something he thought would be effective as bribe as he knocked onto the door.

“Akihito, can I come in? I’ve brought ice-cream” Asami said and it remained silent on the other side of the door. Asami suspected his mate to be asleep and moved to turn around until he heard a small voice.

“Come in” Akihito said, his voice weak and tired. Asami didn’t hesitate a single second before opening the door. Akihito sat up on the bed, the white covers wrapped around his still frail body. The raven walked up to the bed, sitting down next to his mate’s hip.

“You think you’ll be able to stomach it?” Asami asked as he held out the tub filled with raspberry mango ice-cream rolls. Akihito reached out for the tub hesitantly, keeping his eyes on the ice-cream. Asami remained silent as he watched Akihito eat at least half of the ice-cream in silence before he opened his mouth to talk, poking at his melting rolls with his plastic spoon.

“You think I’m weak, right?” he asked, his voice even softer than before. Asami tilted his head, moving his hand back to place it on the bed next to the blonde’s other hip, shifting sideways to face his mate.

“Why would I think that?” he asked, genuinely curious to what the reason could be for Akihito to feel weak when Asami couldn’t think of him as anything but strong. Akihito glanced up at him before lowering his eyes again, his spoon stabbing the rolls a bit harder.

“Because I can’t get over it” he muttered bitterly and Asami gave a hum. So this was about pride. Because he had said that he wasn’t scared, but he was terrified. Because he said that he wasn’t letting it get to him, but it was. To admit this to himself was weakness in his eyes, when it really wasn’t. It was just Akihito’s stupid pride and his wish to be seen as an equal. As Asami’s equal.

“Nobody is expecting you to move on from this so quick, Akihito” the raven said as he raised his free hand to lift the blonde’s head by his chin, preventing him from looking away.

“The only one that’s expecting that, is you” he said and his chest clenched at the hurt look in his mate’s eyes.

“But you’re moving on from it” he said and Asami was tempted to give a smile, but opted against it, knowing Akihito would take it as mocking even when it wasn’t.

“I’m not someone you need to compare yourself with. You don’t need to compare yourself with anyone when it comes to dealing with traumatic things. Everyone deals with things differently and in their own time. There is no criteria or rule to it” Asami said and moved his hand to cup the blonde’s sunken in cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb across the high cheekbone.

“You can take as long as you need to, nobody is going to judge you whether you take hours, or years” he said trying to assure his mate that he wasn’t weak.

“But you didn’t even take hours” Akihito held on and Asami regarded him in silence. In a strange, messed up way, it flattered Asami that Akihito was this bitter about taking longer to get over traumatic events when his mate took no time. It meant that he wanted to be seen as equal, not only by the people around Asami, but also his mate himself. As if it would make Asmi proud of him if he would be able to get over it as quick as raven seemed to do. Or maybe it was just his wishful thinking.

“I’m not exactly sane either, if you consider what I do” Asami said and Akihito frowned.

“Do you sell omegas to brothels? Do you pump them full of heat-inducers and heroine? Do you make them have sex with anything with legs and without it, in a room full of cameras and Alphas who like a little life-show, hidden behind mirror-windows? Do you shoot them once they’ve lost their purpose, only to take a new one? Do you kidnap innocent civilians, mentally torture them and shoot at them, only for a few drug routes?” he asked sharply and Asami regarded him.

“I don’t stoop that low. I only hold hostage, those that are involved” he said, admitting that he too, had held people hostage. He wasn’t a stranger to it, but he also was taking anyone who knew nothing and had basically nothing to do with the reason he needed to hold someone hostage. He certainly didn’t use anyone as a bargain-chip the way both Fei-long and Mikhail had done.

“You guys are insane. You, Fei-long, Mikhail” Akihito said as he looked down, his fingers denting in the ice-cream tub.

“We have to be. I doubt anyone in our position can remain sane. That’s why you shouldn’t try to deal with this on my time, but your own” Asami said and took the tub away to place it on the nightstand before the blonde spilled any of it on the sheet.

“How do you do it? How do deal with it?” Akihito asked soft, his voice a testament to his helplessness. Asami regarded him, hoping that the omega would look up and wouldn’t look up. He doubted he’d be able to remain calm in the face of the look that was on his mate’s face, if his tone was anything to go by. But at the same time, he couldn’t stand his mate not looking at him.

“I think about other things, things that are distracting and give me the time to first not think about it and to then think back on it to put everything in place when I have allowed myself to calm down and take my distance from it” the Alpha explained and Akihito remained silent as he mulled his mate’s words over. When he looked up, there was a glim of determination in his eyes, a defiant spark Asami had greatly missed. The head-strong gaze sent a chill down the raven’s spine as relief flooded his chest at the familiarity of the gaze.

“Then, distract me. Make me forget everything for a while” he said and Asami was not going to pass up the invitation the blonde stated and emphasized by letting the covers slide down from his bare shoulders into the crook of his elbows. Asami surged forward, placing his hand in the back of the blonde’s neck to pull him closer to bridge the insulting space between them sooner.

Akihito answered the kiss as Asami’s lips met his. There was hesitance in his kiss, but it was clouded by the blonde’s resolve to forget. To allow Asami to make him forget and to let go and just feel. To feel his mate close, around him, caging him in as his shoulders were pressed down against the matrass. To feel his fingers slide through thick, black hair before they travelled down to feel the expensive fabric of Asami’s casual button up. To feel the muscles ripple under the cloth and to be comforted by it as it confirmed that his mate was with him and would protect him. For once, he wanted to give in to his omegan instincts and to feel safe because of the presence of his Alpha mate.

His touch burned through the thin fabric of the raven’s shirt, drawing goosebumps to the skin underneath it, confirming to Asami that his mate was back within his arms. That the soft blonde long locks flowing between his fingers, fanning out over the pillows, was not an illusion. That the smaller body underneath him, pressed against him, was not a play of his mind to remind him of his less than sane imagination. That the soft skin underneath his fingertips was not the ghost of a sensation he was feeling in a dream, the touch seeping through the pads of his fingers and seemingly warming his body up as the heat spread from his fingers up his arm.

This was just as much confirmation to Asami as it was to Akihito, the bond requiring of them to join together to settle their instincts. To assure them that they were back together again. Asami had never expected himself to be this affected by a bond, by a person or by his own feelings. But here he was, pounding into his mate, slowly and almost gently but with a desperation he couldn’t put in words even if he tried. He was holding his mate, feeling him cling to him in return, as if someone would try to separate them again.

The omega’s voice was muffled against the Asami’s bare shoulder, the vibrations brushing the sweat-damp skin. Sharp fingernails dug into the muscles on his back, hard enough to cause blood to pearl up to the surface before they were dragged, as if the blonde was unable to decided where to put his hands. The walls around his cock were smooth as velvet, yet tight as a vice, turning his mind to mush. His fingers were gripping slim, bony hips while his own moved back and forth, rocking their bodies together.

Long legs were wrapped around his lower half, one hooked behind his lower back and the other entwined with his own leg. The slid of their skin brushing together was sending chills up his spine, his skin feeling like one large nerve, overly aware of his mate. His nose was pressed into the blonde’s neck, close to the scent-gland, his eyes closed as he inhaled the familiar, addicting scent of him mate. He wouldn’t last long, he was aware. But judging by the pitch of his mate’s voice, he wasn’t far off either.

Asami was determined to have Akihito finish before him, reaching down in between their bodies to wrap his fingers around the blonde’s weeping length. Akihito’s head fell back with an open-mouthed moan, his eyes closed and cheeks flushed. Asami raised his head away from the blonde’s scent-gland in order to take in his face, the way his breath fell in short pants from his kiss-bruised lips, shortening with every pull of the raven’s hand.

The fingers in his back clenched and relaxed as Akihito’s toes curled up in anticipation of his impeding orgasm, his walls tightening around the manhood moving inside of him, sliding in and out with a pin-point precision aimed at the sensitive ball of nerves inside of him. His face pinched up and his body trembled as if it was a bow strung too tight, before it was released with a choked sound, his body convulsing with every spurt of cum that tainted both their abdomen and even his chest.

With a grunt, Asami released himself inside his mate, the muscles in his abdomen jumping with every heartbeat and every jet that coated the blonde’s inner walls in his own colour. His grip on the omega’s hips tightened and he shifted one hand to the pale thigh before moving both his hands up to take Akihito’s face in his hands. Their lips met languidly, slower than any of their kisses before, and they had shared quite a lot of them.

The Alpha rolled them onto their side, still connected in every way possible, as he figured Akihito wouldn’t be able to catch his breath with a heavy body flattening him against the sheets. Parting from one of the longest kisses they had shared, Asami rolled through onto his back, gathering his mate into his arms as Akihito curled up against his side. His head rested on the raven’s pectoral while his leg was slug over one of Asami’s thick thighs.

Their bodies were damp with sweat and the proof of their joining would soon get annoying and dirty, but for now Asami was satisfied with just laying down. He pressed his lips against the top of the blonde’s head, combing the knots out of the long locks with his fingers while his other hand gently stroked the blonde’s side. Akihito squirmed as the fingers brushed the skin right above his hipbone.

“Stop that. Tickles” the blonde muttered, his eyes remaining closed as he enjoyed his post-orgasmic high to the fullest. Asami firmed his touch as he slid his hand down to the thigh draped over his own.

“You weren’t ticklish before” he pointed out, his voice calm but slightly amused.

“That’s cause the mood was different” Akihito said and Asami hummed, but remained silent as he closed his eyes. Their breathing slowed and uncomfortableness set in as the evidence of their joining dried on their skin. There were no words needed for them to agree on a shower, getting up out of the mammoth bed and walking into the adjoining bathroom.

“My ice-cream melted” Akihito announced as he stepped back into the bedroom with only a towel around his waist, drying his hair with another one. Asami looked up at him where he sat on the edge of the bed, his choice of coverage matching his mate’s.

“You want a new one?” he asked, already guessing the answer.

“One with chocolate. I want to eat chocolate” Akihito said and Asami got up off the bed. It was the first time since his return that Akihito had expressed a craving for something, which Asami took as a good sign that needed to be encouraged.

“I’ll tell Kirishima to-” he started but was cut off by the blonde’s towel dropping to the floor.

“No, I’ll go myself” he said as he reached out for the closet where the bespectacled Alpha had placed the clothing in on the first day of arrival.

“You sure?” Asami asked, aware that the ice-cream parlour was off the resort and that Akihito had yet to leave their room. The pool outside was included in their room, so that didn’t count. A twinge of doubt entered Akihito’s expression before he visibly pushed it away with a deep breath that had a little shakiness to it. He pulled on a pair of underwear before straightening up again.

“I’m sure. I can’t stay in here, cooped up, feeling sorry for myself. That isn’t going to help me get over it” he said and reached out to pull on a black summer short with sunflower print.

“I need to distract myself and what better way than with chocolate, ice-cream and an exotic island?” Akihito asked as he ignored his own tops for the white button up Asami had discorded before, pulling it on in a form of comfort. He would kick Asami in the balls if he pointed it out, though, so the Alpha remained silent as he watched the blonde close only a few buttons before knotting the hem around his waist, above his hip-bones. The shirt was too big on his frame, slipping off his shoulders. Yet Asami wondered how Akihito was able to make it look fashionable so effortlessly.

“So, are you coming like that or are you going to get dressed?” the omega asked as he twisted his damp hair up into a messy bun on top of his head. There was no question whether Asami would let Akihito go alone or not, because the Alpha had no intention of letting the blonde out of his sight for the coming month and they both knew it. So Asami got dress, carelessly pulling on a light grey pants, made from a light fabric, with a white linen button up.

As he looked over at his mate, he saw that Akihito had already put on his sunglasses and was waiting for him. Once outside, Suoh and Kirishima joined them on their walk to the ice-cream parlour. Akihito tried hard to appear normal, but it took a while before the tension flowed from his shoulders and his actions became natural again, as well as his enthusiasm as he pointed at a tree that grew bananas, wondering aloud if he’d be able to climb it to get one. Asami reminded him of the ice-cream he was about to get to get the thought out of the blonde’s mind before he could attempt the climb. The last thing they needed as for the blonde to fall and tear the wound on his shoulder back open.

“Asami-sama” Kirishima called for the raven’s attention and Asami turned his head towards his right-hand-man while keeping his eyes on his mate walking in front of him with Souh next to him.

“There has been a mouse found sniffing around Takaba-san’s personal information” the bespectacled Alpha informed and Asami’s eyes narrowed displeased, waiting for the owl-shifter to continue. There was no doubt in his mind that Kirishima would have left something like that alone, especially after what happened. If someone was sniffing around his mate, Asami wanted all the information he could get, and he was not disappointed.

“It appears to be Nakazari Shinichi, a diet-member with a peculiar taste for young boys. He was the one who bought the omega named Hiro from the omega-house, the hamster-shifter Takaba-san mentioned before. He has gone back to the omega-house to find information on Takaba-san when he noticed that Hiro knew him” Kirishima said and Asami felt anger stir in his chest. He barely had his mate back and already others were aiming for him. People really needed to learn to stay away from what was his.

Sadly, diet members required a more subtle way of handling than the one Asami was currently imagining, his Alpha still on edge after what had happened with Mikhail and the bloody way he had thought of handling the Russian mob-boss. If Nakazari was any smarter, he’d known to wait a little longer before attempting to show interest in the Alpha’s mate. Maybe Asami needed a more obvious claim on his mate than the bitemark in the back of his neck. Maybe a name-change would make clear to other people who were stupid enough to show interest that the blonde was already spoken for.

But that was something that he would need to talk about with Akihito himself, once they were back on Japanese soil. For now, the most important thing was for Akihito to recover and for the wound on his shoulder to heal completely.

“Keep an eye on him. For now, do nothing to scare him off. It’ll only make him more eager” Asami said and Kirishima gave a nod.

“Want us to contact the omega-house to make sure to keep Takaba-san’s files secure?” he asked and Asami regarded his mate’s back.

“No, that won’t be necessary. Akihito will handle it” he said, sure of the fact that there was no way Akihito would let this incident slide. Omegas had rights and Akihito was an extreme advocate of them. The was no way the blonde would allow what little rights omegas had to be trampled all over. Besides, the owner of the omega-house already hadn’t been in Akihito’s good book. Asami didn’t doubt that, after what had happened, Akihito would pass by the omega-house to have a little chat with the owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	19. NINETEEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Asami :p  
> But do enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

“No” Akihito said, his answer shocking the silent room. Asami blinked at him as the blonde regarded him firmly.

“No?” Asami parroted and Akihito crossed his arms.

“No” he repeated and stood up as he ignored the eyes on him, one pair rather violently. But at this moment, Akihito couldn’t care less about Sudou and his one-sided obsession with his boss.

“If you called me here for this crap, I’m going again. I’ve got other things to do” the long-haired blonde said as he stood up. Without looking back, he exited the room, his blue jeans flaring around his ankles, the high waist of it barely reaching the hem of the black half-sleeved crop top.

“Akihito, wait” Asami said, still confused by the blunt, instant rejection. Akihito paused in his walk to the door to look over his shoulder at his mate, wondering what he’d say now as his hand rested on the raised handle of the make-up trolley. But by the foolish look on the raven’s face, it seemed like he too was wondering what he was going to say.

“Why?” was the eloquent question Asami was able to get out and Akihito regarded him. Honestly, could the Alpha really be this stupid?

“Why don’t you think about that while I’m going to work” the blonde said before turning away once more. Akihito knew he was followed as he made his way to the studio, his mood worsening with every three steps he took. By the time he had reached the studio, he was fuming. He was able to greet the people bowing at him, but a smile was impossible. Hell, it was impossible to even get the frown off his face, even if he was able to lighten up his scowl.

“Akihito, dear! Why the scary face? Is something wrong?” Ryouko asked as Akihito entered her dressing-room. The blonde looked at her before giving a forced smile.

“What makes you think something is wrong?” he asked and she raised an amused eyebrow at him. Akihito heaved a deep sigh as he crouched down next to his mid-sized trolley to start unpacking.

“Okay, so something is wrong. But it’s just something that’s wrong with me, I guess” he admitted and noticed that she was fighting her amusement.

“You guess?” she repeated curious and Akihito glanced at her, doubting whether to tell her or not because it involved one of her oldest friends. But the open, curious expression on her face invited him to vent.

“How did your husband propose to you?” he asked and she smiled at the thought of her proposal, still in that newly-wedded mood.

“He took me for a walk in the flower gardens when we had taken a few days off and away from our busy lives. That’s where he got down on his knee and took out the box. I thought I was going to faint when he went down” she said with a fond look at the diamond ring on her finger.

“Why do you ask? Not that I mind” she asked as she looked back up at Akihito until the coin fell with a gasp.

“Did Ryuichi propose to you?!” she asked, suddenly incredibly excited as she leaned forward in her seat. Akihito scoffed at the question, spreading out his brushes.

“What you can call a proposal” he said, curbing in the raven’s enthusiasm.

“’Kirishima will get the papers for the name change drawn up and you’ll only have to sign them’. How does that sound to you?” Akihito asked bitterly and Ryouko gasped scandalized.

“He didn’t!” she said and Akihito huffed.

“He did, in one of his clubs, during a meeting with the one person on this entire planet that is obsessed with him. I swear, if he had had a weapon in hand, any weapon at all, even a screwdriver would have sufficed, he would have brutally slaughtered me on the spot” the blonde said and turned around.

“Let’s start with painting your face” he said and Ryouko smiled at him.

“Paint away” she said as she sat back in her chair, folding her hands in her lap.

“The script said to be a soft, natural look but with e rebellious hint, right?” Akihito asked and Ryouko confirmed with a nod before she turned back to the subject she really wanted to talk about.

“What did you answer when he said that?” she asked as Akihito searched through his primers.

“Of course, I threw a big, fat ‘no’ in his face” he said and turned to the raven once he had found what he had been looking for.

“He was so shocked by it. Like honestly, what had he been expecting?” he asked as he applied the primer to the actress’s skin.

“Did he really expect me to jump a hole into the ceiling and beg for the papers so I could immediately sign them? It’s not some business-transaction, you know” he said as Ryouko closed her eyes to allow him to work while he talked. Once he had started, it would turn into a rant he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Like, I never even expected him to propose in the first place. I always expected him to do whatever he wanted, as always, and manipulate his way into changing my name without needing my signature” he said and shook his head. Changing their marital status behind his back was not something he would have put past the raven. He wouldn’t have liked it either, but it would have within the range of what he could prepare for.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I want to be proposed to like in fairy tales. I don’t need a billion red roses. I don’t need a huge rock on my finger. I don’t even need him to get on his knee! But he could have at least made it less of an order” the blonde said and moved away to pick out a foundation.

“And then he had the gall to be shocked! Like, is he really that stupid? What else had he expected?” he asked and Ryouko smiled at him as he took a pallet to mix two different foundations together.

“That you’d say no” she pointed out and Akihito looked up at him.

“You’re a very headstrong person, Akihito. You have a big personality and your pride is sky high. In a way, it matches Ryuichi’s perfectly” she said and chuckled at the look on the blonde’s face that was pulled into a confused, put off grimace.

“What I mean to say is that even men like Ryuichi are nervous when they propose. It’s a way to publicly announce the connection between you two. You’re already in danger, but carrying his name will only enlarge that target on your back. It’s normal that Ryuichi is afraid of you rejecting him when it’s that dangerous for you, especially since it’s the very first time I’ve seen him so smitten with someone, enough to risk enlarging that target to proof that you belong with him” she said and Akihito frowned, even when his focus was on applying the foundation as smooth as he possibly could.

“I know it’s dangerous to be with him, but if I was going to reject him because of that, I would have done it much sooner” he said and Ryouko looked at him as he stepped back.

“So, if he had asked it in a different way, you would have accepted the proposal?” she asked and Akihito was glad he was standing with his back to her as he picked out the colours needed for contouring, forgetting about the large mirror in front of him.

“I don’t know. I might have. Like I said before, I don’t need him to go all fairy tale prince on me to propose. I just, need him to be honest. Not to order me into signing the papers that would take my name away from me” he said and turned back to her, no longer able to hide the conflicted look on his face, which she had already seen in the mirror.

“My name is all I have had since I was born. I had no parents, I have no clothes of my own, I had no room of my own. I grew up under the tutelage of a bitter omega that couldn’t stand the fact that I drew more attention than she did. She frequently pushed my head under water whenever one of her costumers would stare a little too long at me when I brought tea to their room. She couldn’t even wait until I had gotten the first symptoms of my initiation heat in order to convince the owner sell off my mizuage to the first best creep” he said and Ryouko stared at him as his hand paused momentarily.

“Though it all, the only thing I had own my own was name. even when my bed was stolen or when my food was ‘accidentally’ tipped over onto the floor, I had my name. To give that up, is scarier than anything that could ever happen to me. My name was the only thing that couldn’t be taken away from me, and now Asami expects me to give it away as if on an order?” he asked and gave a troubled smile.

“Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t always bad in the brothel I grew up in. The omega that raised me after the lady that took me in died, wasn’t always bitter or envious. Whenever there were no costumers, she would let me watch her as she put on her make-up. She would give me advice on how to survive in the world I was about to enter, and sometimes, she would even dress me up in her kimonos and apply my make-up. It was the smiles she gave me then that got me into cosmetics” he said and his smile fell.

“The fact still remains that my name is everything I am and everything I will ever own. I promised myself to never allow anyone to change that or to take that away from me. But” he said, trailing off with a frown when he was unable to find the words to express himself.

“But now you feel like you want to give it up to take on Ryuichi’s name and that scares you because it goes in against your promise to yourself and your pride” Ryouko guessed and Akihito grimaced.

“I guess” he said as he picked out the colours for the eyeshadows.

“Ever since meeting Asami, I’ve broken so much promises I made to myself. I was never going to leave behind the young omegas. I was never going to accept an Alpha. I was never going to have sex with and Alpha. I was never going to bond with anyone. I was never going to accept a bond, even if it was made. I was never going to allow anyone to put me through any kind of torture. I would never allow anyone to be torture when I was around” he said and paused when he saw his hands tremble. He took a deep breath to calm himself down again.

“Those are all promises I’ve broken ever since I met Asami. Perhaps, I will keep breaking them. But giving up my name to take his will be like breaking the promise, not only towards myself, but also towards the people who gave birth to me and were unable to take care of me, even though they desperately wanted to” he said and Ryouko touched his hand, halting him.

“Not every broken promise has to have a bad effect, sweetie. You were never going to leave behind those omegas, yet you did. But now, because of you, those omegas have a new house owner, someone who you selected to take care of their needs instead of satisfying their own greed” she said and Akihito was reminded of the previous owner he had knocked into the hospital, where he was now waiting to go to prison for violating every omega right in existence, replaced by a kind old lady with no kids of her own and a child-wish that could only be fulfilled by taking care of the young omegas as if they were her own.

“You slept with Ryuichi because you felt drawn to him, and then you bonded with him. As time passed, you came to accept the bond and Ryuichi himself. There is nothing wrong with that. It’s just your feelings telling you it’s okay to trust Ryuichi to take care of you. That he would respect you and would give you the freedom you need while supporting you. And because you bonded with you, you no longer need to worry about being sold, especially not since he proposed to you, however clumsy it was” she said with a kind smile that was amused at Asami’s expenses.

“I can’t say anything about the torture because I can’t even begin to imagine how that feels like and if I have to be honest, I don’t want to. But Ryuichi was just as tortured to be away from you and to know you were in danger” she said and closed her eyes.

“As for the promise towards your biological parents, I believe they value your happiness more than they value whatever last name you carry” she said and opened her eyes again to see Akihito watch her thoughtfully with glistening eyes.

“You should talk to Ryuichi, explain to him how you feel and have him explain why he proposed the way he did. Personally, I believe he did so because he knew no other way and his anxiety had gotten the better of him” she said and then made a waving motion with her hand.

“Powerful men like him are all like that. Take them out of their comfort-zone and they turned into bumbling pubescent teenagers confessing to their first crush who’s the most popular girl in school while they’re the loners” she said and the image it casted of a pubescent Asami was too much for Akihito to handle, bursting into a fit of laughter in which he was joined by the actress.

However, Ryouko was proven right when Akihito dared to confront Asami over dinner about his proposal. The blonde tensed when the raven reached into his pocket, sliding a blue box over to his side of the table next to their half-eaten plates.

“I was supposed to give you this earlier, but I forgot all about it” Asami said and Akihito looked up at him.

“You know I didn’t reject your proposal because you didn’t have a ring, right?” he asked and Asami gave a nod.

“I know. I shouldn’t have said it the way I did, but I was doubting whether you’d want a ceremony and such, so I thought maybe you’d be more inclined to agree if it was only a piece of paper you’d have to sign. But my nerves got the better of me and it came out entirely wrong” he said and seemed extremely put off as he admitted it.

“Let me tell you now, I never had any intention of marrying. Ever. But you changed my mind. This entire mess with Mikhail made me realize I didn’t want to be apart from you. I wish to marry you because I want everyone to know of our relationship, even if I have to take your name” he said and gave the blonde a sharp look.

“Remember these words well, because I will never again be so mushy” he said a bit too sharp and Akihito shook his head.

“Please, no. It’s somewhat concerning. Though I am entertaining the idea of you taking my name” the omega said and Asami took a deep draught from his glass of wine.

“I don’t care which name I have, as long as I share it with you” he said and Akihito felt his cheeks catch fire. God, it felt so embarrassing to have his mate talk to him so openly and honestly, so out of character. To distract himself, he reached out for the square box with a dreading heart. As he flipped the lid open, his breath caught in his throat despite himself.

In a white pillow was a ring stuck that could not be mistaken as anything but an engagement ring. It was of a yellow gold colour, yet the diamonds in it took all the attention. The main diamond had an oval shape, surrounded by a double halo made up out of small diamonds. The circle closest to the oval stone had the smallest round diamonds while the outer halo was a mix between slightly bigger round diamond at the sides, and the top and bottom decorated with elongated rectangular diamonds, forming a marquise shape. It wasn’t hard for Akihito to tell that it was a somewhat older ring, yet the sparkle of the diamonds was somewhat overwhelming.

“A-asami, just how much did you spend on this?” he asked, his voice conveying his apprehension. He was never good at accepting any gifts, let alone things that looked expensive as fuck.

“Nothing but a lot of time” Asami said and his confusing answer had Akihito look up at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked and Asami jerked his chin at the box, silently urging him to take the ring out of the box. Akihito did so, his eye catching an engraving on the inside. Squinting his eyes, he took a closer look, only to have his heart skip a beat.

“That’s… are they my mother’s initials?” he asked and Asami gave a nod.

“And your grandmother’s and yours as well” he said and Akihito couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ring that suddenly felt much heavier. The only reason he had recognized the initials was because the he could very vaguely recognize the ring from one of the only picture he had had with his parents, which he had lost during his moving from one omega-house to the other.

“When you took over the omega house temporarily and told Kirishima to get rid of all your files, we found your mother’s will that stated that only possession of her family should be preserved and passed on to you when you came of age. But the previous owner likely forgot about it or never told you. Because you never stepped forward to claim your inheritance, it remained in a safe up until now. Because I was already looking for a ring, Kirishima pointed this out to me. I guess it was lucky when it turned out to be a wedding ring that was passed down from your biological grandmother” Asami said and Akihito could feel himself tear up. Keeping the ring carefully but firmly in between his shaking fingers, he lowered his head until it rested on the table.

“You’re not playing fair, old man. How can I say no when you went this far” Akihito said, his voice muffled against the tabletop as he slid the ring onto his finger on the opposite hand as his promise ring. As he let his hand fall back toward the table, it was caught in a larger one before it could hit the surface. Akihito dared to peek up to see Asami smile at his hand, and with extension, the ring adorning it.

Needlessly to say, that night was a long and exhausting night. Akihito didn’t think Asami would let go of him, and technically he didn’t. Otherwise, there would be no arm around his waist and a body pressed up against his back as he was the first one to wake up with the sun already at its highest. That happened when they only fell asleep when the sun had shown its first rays. Rays now filtered through the thin gap between the curtains, hitting the blonde’s ring situated on his outstretched hand.

Even now, he still had no idea what to think of it or whether or not this was a good idea. But after what they had gone through, Akihito doubted he would ever separate from the raven, so marriage was a mere formality to make it official towards the rest of the world. After the conversation he had had with Asami over dinner and hearing him say that he didn’t care if Akihito kept his name or not, as long as he wore Asami’s as well, the omega found that he wasn’t so against marriage as he had first been.

However, first, there was something that needed to be taken care off. Something Asami didn’t need to bother himself with. Akihito alone was more than enough to deal with a little mouse sniffing around. Akihito would just need to find out a little more information before paying the mouse a little visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	20. TWENTY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go, go Akihito! =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

“Why are you guys doing this to me?” Akihito asked dryly as he looked in the mirror at himself. He didn’t know how often he had asked this question to his friend on the other side of the window, but he still didn’t have a decent answer. Ever since he had told Takato and Kou about his engagement, they hadn’t been able to shut up about it. Well, he hadn’t actually told them. Takato had pointed out his ring when he had been caring for the long-haired blonde’s nails and Akihito hadn’t denied.

Instantly after that announcement, Takato had taken out the cheap champagne, not caring that it had been 9 in the morning. Not that Akihito had cared, as they had emptied the bottle between them. Kou had been in a different city for his job, but when he had come home the next day, Akihito had been called back to their place for a second bottle of the same cheap champagne.

Soon after that, Takato and Kou announced that they would take care of Akihito’s hen night. The blonde had no opening to refuse, not that he would. He hadn’t even been thinking about what he was supposed to do, considering his mind was on some loose ends he still needed to take care of. But if he got too deep into it, Ryouko, Takato, Kou and surprisingly, even Momohara Ai, a model that Akihito had gotten to know during a job and at Ryuko’s wedding, were all there to take his mind off it and distract him. Like they were currently doing.

This time, it were Kou and Takato, who had dragged the blonde to the bridal shop to get some inspiration on dresses, like Ryouko had suggested. They had been there for some time now, and Akihito was still fitting dresses. The first dress had been extremely embarrassing, and that hadn’t changed yet. He had just gotten used to dealing with it.

“I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed about this” Kou said and Akihito looked at the curtain that separated them. With no courage left to gather, Akihito opened the thick curtain and step out of the dressing room, lifting the big tulle skirt that belonged to the dress they had suggested he fitted. It was a ball-gown with a full dress and a lace covered bodice with a sweetheart neckline.

“Maybe it’s the white, or the fact that I’ve only been engaged for like a month” Akihito said and Takato waved it off with a brush of his hand.

“It takes a long time to plan a wedding” he said and Akihito scoffed.

“You two eloped to get married with me as your only witness because you got knocked up and your parents weren’t supposed to know you hadn’t been married yet when you conceived Hiroto. Exactly how is that long? Or planned?” he said amused and Kou huffed.

“We were together for a year, though. Besides, some omegas that get bought from the omega-house get married a few weeks after getting taken away” he said and Akihito rolled with his eyes but didn’t deny it. He knew it was true, had seen it before and had been to such a quick wedding. The omega hadn’t even been engaged, only bonded and then married. If he thought about it, Akihito had really been lucky with the Alpha that had taken him away.

Leaving out the entire crime-lord and kidnapping situations, of course.

“Still, I get so envious of you when you show up in whatever, and look like it’s been made especially for you” Takato said bitter, but with a fondness in his voice. Akihito brushed the skirt of his dress nervously.

“Really? I’m not exactly feeling this one. I don’t like the way it feels like a table from the waist down. There’s no transition and I don’t quite like it” he said and Kou hummed.

“True. It looks nice and you look really good in it, but it’s as if there’s too much tulle right round your waist” he said and both blondes looked at him.

“What? I know a bit of fashion” Kou said defensively and looked back at Akihito.

“Why don’t you try a mermaid dress? The one that fans out around the knees?” he said and Akihito frowned.

“The one with the dramatic organza skirt with train and lace bodice we saw at the front?” he asked and Kou nodded and Takato perked up.

“Oh, and maybe the sheath one as well, with the lace cut out sides and sleeves” he suggested and thought Akihito looked stunning in them according to his two friends and the shop-workers, Akihito wasn’t feeling them all that much. He was glad to change back into his own clothes. The temperature outside was getting colder, more towards the winter, thus Akihito was grateful for the black leather gloves Asami had bought him.

Akihito separated from his friends, telling them he had something else to do. Neither Kou nor Takao questioned anything as Akihito turned away, pushing his hands into the pockets of his black pea-coat while burying his nose into the black infinity scarf wrapped around his neck. His friends had commented on his dark attire once they had seen him show up in it, but Akihito just had that kind of mood. Meaning, the kind of mood that called for over-the-knee black suede heels.

Maybe it was a bit childish of him, but he felt like his clothes needed to fit the occasion. He could look a little intimidating when he was about to deal with a loose end.

He knew he was being followed by one of Asami’s men, Watanabe, as he rang the doorbell of a house that was large for Tokyo. Akihito resisted the urge to wipe his hands on his black metallic leggings, waiting for the door to open and reveal a middle-aged woman. A look of confusion marred her face as she looked at him, a few strands of hair escaping the bun on the back of her head.

“Yes?” she asked confused and Akihito smiled at her.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Nakazari-san. I’m Takaba Akihito, and I would like to have a little talk about your husband, if that is possible” the blonde said and she blinked at him.

“My husband?” she parroted and Akihito gave a nod.

“Yes, Nakazari Shinichi, am I correct?” he asked and she nodded in confirmation.

“I have found some information about your husband’s rather… distasteful activities. I would like to discuss them with you” the omega said, seeing a look of recognition and something else enter the woman’s eyes. She stepped aside to open the door further.

“Please, come in” she said and Akihito lowered his head slightly.

“Thank you” he said as he stepped forward. In the entrance hall, he pulled off his shoes before stepping into the slippers the older woman prepared for him. He hung his coat on one of the hooks against the wall, revealing the grey knit sweater dress that brushed the top of his thigs, his loose hair reaching a little past the hem. He reached into the inside pocket of his coat to take out a manila folder.

“Would you like some tea? Maybe something else?” she asked as the blonde followed her into the living-room.

“Tea would be lovely, thank you” the omega said friendly as he sat down at the table she pointed out, putting the folder on the table next to him. He waited patiently for the older beta to return from the kitchen, looking around at the expensive decorations. Akihito waited until after he had taken a sip of his tea to breach the subject, looking up at the woman sitting at the table across from him, tense with anticipation and not the good kind.

“I will get directly to the point, miss. Your husband has taken an interest in me and it is quite troubling” he said and she blinked at him.

“I’m aware I’m quite a bit older than his usual type, but circumstances have led to this. I’m currently engaged to be married and it is highly troubling to me as well as my fiancé” Akihito said and she looked down.

“How do I know you are speaking the truth? My husband is a rich man, you could be after his money” she said and Akihito resisted the urge to scoff.

“I assure you Nakazari-san, I am not after his money” he said, not mentioning that Asami had more money than they had. Akihito didn’t really care about money as long as he had a roof over his head and food in his stomach. He had both and more than he could wish for. But he could easily do without all the luxury.

“And as for knowing I speak the truth, the fact that you allowed me inside, is enough proof of the fact that you have your own suspicions of your husband’s activities and would like to have them confirmed” he said and her head shot up at him again.

“I’m here to bring you that evidence” the omega said and her attention instantly shifted to the folder. He gave a confirming nod before sliding the folder over to her side of the table and opening it to reveal the high-quality pictures inside. Pity curled in his gut as he heard her gasp. With trembling hands, she spread the pictures out, her eyes tearing up.

“Right here, your husband is entering what is an omega-brothel in Russia. This was where he first took an interest in me when he went to watch a show of a self-pleasuring omega” Akihito said and swallowed thickly as he fought to speak his next words.

“That omega was shot not long after, a merciful end for someone who had been overdosing ever since he had been sold to the brothel by your husband. That eight-year-old child had grown up in the same omega-house I did. This is his file, the proof of ownership on your husband’s name and the proof of transaction to the omega brothel in Russia” the blonde said and watched the tears stream down the older lady’s face.

“Hiro was someone I have raised, Nakazari-san. I cannot forgive your husband for treating him this way. But Hiro was not his only victim” the omega said and pulled several omega files from underneath the pictures, spreading them out. He was aware he was being extremely cruel, but it was needed for her to get the confirmation she wanted and the proof needed to get the man locked up in jail, together with the previous owner who had gone straight there after being released from the hospital.

“I’m sorry, but I’m sure you can see why it is troubling for me to have captured his interest” Akihito said and the lady moved her hand in front of her mouth as she closed her eyes.

“What happened to the other omegas he sold?” she asked and Akihito remained silent, wondering if he should sugar-coat it or not.

“These three are no longer alive. This one is in the hospital, beaten into a coma because one the costumers that came to with him had requested it with a large wad of money. And this one is pregnant of your husband, or at least he was until he was admitted to the hospital after being kicked repeatedly in the stomach, making him loose the foetus” the blonde said, watching her gag as she turned away, her eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m sorry” she said and Akihito shook his head.

“Take your time. I know it’s hard to take in all at once, but I couldn’t leave it like this. I’m sure you understand” he said and laid his hand over her fist that was clenched on top of the table to get her attention, warming up the cold hand underneath his palm.

“Nakazari-san, I am going to the police with this evidence and I’m doing it tomorrow. I thought it was better if you heard this from someone that is not holding a camera and trying to interrogate you” he said and Nakazari nodded.

“Please. Would you allow me to come with you?” she asked and Akihito regarded her.

“If that is what you want, you are welcome to accompany me” he said and she looked at him. He stayed a little while longer to hear to her rant and to sooth her through her anger that followed right after until he decided to take his leave.

“Takaba-san, do you work for the government or are you a spy or something?” the beta asked as Akihito opened the door, giving her a small smile as he looked over his shoulder, seeing her bloodshot eyes and once again feeling pity stir in his gut.

“I often get asked the same question by my friends, Nakazari-san. But I don’t think I am cut out for it” he admitted and she looked at him.

“I hope your fiancé is different from my husband. You are too kind to go through something like this” she said and Akihito’s smile turned sad. As he walked away from the house, his eyes met Watanabe’s across the street that had been waiting for him but insisted on keeping a distance. At this point, Akihito couldn’t be bothered with it. Despite that it had been his choice to take action this way, it didn’t change the bitter taste in his mouth and the guilt threatening to drown him.

Still, it had to be done. Nakazari was someone Akihito could absolutely not forgive. Not after what he had put Hiro through for his own perverse pleasure. The other omegas he had found during his investigation had been a shock, which had only made him angrier. At this point he’d gladly take the guilt that came with what he had done, if it meant that the Alpha would go to jail, far away from any omegas he could possibly harm. But if possible, Akihito never wanted to do this kind of thing again. If any omegas were in danger and someone contacted him about it, he doubted he would be able to do nothing.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself, because he knew damned well that he would never ignore something like that. With his mate in the underground business, he was bound to run into another case like this that he would feel very personal about. That was inevitable, because it was his personality. It was who he was, and only in death, he would change.

As he stepped into the penthouse, he noticed Asami’s shoes standing neatly in the rack and his coat hanging from the hook as he hung his own coat on the one next to it. That meant Asami had come home for dinner and would likely go back to work afterwards. Nakazari’s words ghosted around in his head, making his stomach clench uncomfortably with anger. Jealousy, more like it, as he walked to the living-room where he knew his fiancé would be.

“You’re home late” Asami said as he heard Akihito’s footsteps approach him. Judging by the look on his face, the last thing he expected to happen was his head to be tugged back, Akihito’s fingers braided into his onyx locks. Akihito hovered over the raven, his hair falling forward like a curtain that secluded them as hazel eyes narrowed.

“If you ever think of cheating on me, I will cut off your balls and cock with a butterknife and serve it to you, tempura style, got it?” Akihito threatened and Asami didn’t have to raise his hand far to get a grip on the blonde’s hair the same way the omega had a hold of his, a somewhat feral glint entering his eyes.

“Why would I ever cheat when I’ve already got my hands full with you?” he asked before tugging the blonde down by his hair, connecting their lips fiercely. There was barely to no kindness in their kiss, only passion, jealousy and carnal desire. The desire to confirm their feelings for one another, the lust they felt for the other. Their kiss broke only for Asami to step over the sofa and slam the omega into the wall before connecting their lips again.

The impact had been harder than Akihito had anticipated, but it was good. It was exactly what he wanted and what he needed. He needed to feel how much Asami hungered for him and how much he lost control. He needed to confirm that he was still the centre of Asami’s desire. It wasn’t out of vanity or to stroke his ego, but it was to pacify his unease after thinking of Asami looking at other omegas.

It was irrational, he knew. Asami wouldn’t marry him if he had an interest in someone else. But the Alpha didn’t seem to mind the blonde’s need for confirmation. He delivered gladly, pushing the omega up against the wall and boosting him up at the thighs. Akihito wrapped his legs around the raven’s waist, breaking from the sloppy kiss with a moan as the Alpha’s hips grinded into his own.

The Alpha’s hands were all over his body, his fingers digging into the flesh slightly as they travelled from his thigh to his knee, up to his hip. His lips were mouthing at the pale skin of the omega’s neck, biting and sucking deep purple marks of possession to the surface. Akihito’s nails dug into the raven’s back, clenching in the fabric to pull it up and out from under the raven’s waistband. Every sensation felt heightened in their desperation, their hips grinding together with abandon as their lips met once more, silencing the noises Akihito felt no need to muffle.

Asami pushed off from the wall, holding his mate up with his large hands on his ass. It wasn’t needed considering the grip Akihito had on his mate’s waist, but with every grope of the Alpha’s hands combined with the motion of him walking down the hallways, created friction they both desperately needed.

“A-asami, it’s hot” Akihito panted and Asami reacted instantly, moving his hands underneath the sweater-dress, pushing it up eagerly. He shifted one hand in between the blonde’s shoulder-blades to keep him in place while allowing him to shed the offending garment, dropping it carelessly to the floor in favour of returning to the kiss. His hands found the buttons of the raven’s dress-shirt as they stumbled into the bedroom. The shirt ripped under his hands as the alpha tossed him onto the bed.

Both males looked at the rip before they decided they didn’t care. Akihito released the shirt to allow Asami to remove it before watching him climb up to the bed above him, moving backwards to the middle of the bed before being pinned down. Akihito revelled in the feeling of his mate’s body weighing down on him as their legs tangled and their lips ravished, unable to get enough of each other.

Akihito knew this was going to be rough and hard, yet he was anticipating it, eagerly shedding his clothes. He wanted to feel his mate’s body move against his, feel every inch of the man as he sank into his depths. He wanted to feel the bruising grip on every limb Asami deemed necessary to hold onto as he rammed into the blonde’s body. He wanted to see how the raven lost control, dancing to the tune he created with every plea, every moan and every sigh that left his lips.

He wanted Asami, purely and whole intoxicated by him. To see what he did to the Alpha by just being with him and giving in to the pleasure he received. At that moment, he needed the raven more than he needed food, more than he needed breath. He moved the raven’s hand to his throat, giving him permission with only a look because he wanted to show Asami how much he trusted the man. How much he belonged to the Alpha, the same way he belonged to the omega. His legs tightened around the raven’s waist at the same time the raven’s hand tightened around his throat, cutting off his oxygen as his elongated nails dug into the raven’s back, dragging down in trembling movements.

He felt the raven’s shape inside of him shifting, barbs threatening to hook into his inner wall, yet the slick preventing any of the spines from catching a hold. Akihito watched as a black tail swayed over the raven’s shoulder before it curled around a pale thigh slung over the Alpha’s hip. Small, rounded ears blended in with the messy onyx locks as slitted pupils surrounded by molten gold stared at the omega’s flushed face.

This was what they were. This was their carnal desire, out in the open. Unable to get enough of each other and unwilling to let go. The second round was slower, but no less intense. In fact, it was more draining than the first round, leaving them boneless on the bed after their second climax. Asami’s eyes remained closed as he allowed himself a second to come down from his height, his ears flicking against the sheets underneath them.

“You’ll be the death of me, Takaba Akihito” Asami said, not even looking at his mate whose lips were pressed against his pectoral, moving towards his nipple while hazy eyes were watching his face, a bushy tail swaying behind him.

“No more than you mine, but at least we won’t die lonely” Akihito said against the raven’s skin. A finger slipped underneath his chin to lift it, lips pressing against his. Automatically, he pressed back into the kiss, parting his lips to allow the Alpha access to his cavern while moving to straddle his mate. They could cram in one more round before he would whip them up something fast to eat and the Alpha had to go back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^


	21. TWENTY-ONE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter ^^  
> Hope you enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ;; I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

Akihito would never understand what the panic was all about as he looked over his shoulder from the mirror, seeing Kou and Takato bustle around, each doing something different, yet the same thing. Kou was busying himself with straightening his cream-coloured suit while Takato was checking the flowers as if he hadn’t done so for over twenty times. But both of them were just trying to keep themselves busy until Akihito would finish with his make-up.

“Honestly, Aki, which bride does their own make-up themselves, five minutes before they walk down the aisle?” Takako asked and Akihito checked if the chrome pink half cut crease was equal on both eyes.

“The kind that’s a perfectionistic make-up artist” Akihito answered as he reached for his favoured nude lipstick, mixing it with a lipgloss that had a pink pigment in order to get the look he had been going for.

“There, I’m done” Akihito said as he straightened up, looking up at the knocks on the door. Poor Takato and Kou hadn’t even been able to heave a relieved sigh before the door opened to reveal Ryouko with an uneasy smile.

“Akihito, the wedd- why are you not wearing your dress yet?” she asked, the smile falling off her face as she noticed the blonde was still wearing his bathrobe.

“It’s already starting?” Akihito asked surprised as he stood up. He had honestly thought he’d had more time than that. Apparently, Takato hadn’t over dramatized the five-minute thing.

“Hurry up and pull on your dress!” the actress said as she closed the door behind her to help the three men. Akihito was quick to step into the dress the three of them were holding open, careful not to tear the fabric with the heel of his pastel orange classic stilettos. Ryouko lifted the bunch of curls that had been created in his hair to allow the dress to slip over his shoulders and closed on his back.

His dress had been something that had been designed by the stylist that worked for Asami and though it wasn’t what Akihito had in mind when he through about a wedding dress, he actually loved everything about it. The wide tulle skirt, the white fabric belt around his waist that was knotted in a bow at his lower-back, the tight bodice covered with a sheer lace that led up to a turtleneck, combined with short lace, double ruffled off the shoulder sleeves. The buttons I the back followed his spine all the way up to the high neck while there was a small train in the back.

Akihito pulled on the lace gloves while Ryouko attached the veil to the bun in his half-up half-down hair with a comb, decorated by blush coloured roses. Because they had to hurry up, Akihito put in his earrings outside in the hallways of the venue Asami had rented out for their wedding. As he accepted the bridal bouquet with rather right pastel flowers, mostly in pink and orange tones, he noticed with amusement that the three walking next to them were much more nervous than he was. It made him chuckle.

“Is something funny?” Kou asked, confused as to what the blonde could find funny when they were practically running because the bride was late to her own wedding.

“Why is it that you three are more nervous than I am while I’m the one getting married? All three of you are already married” the omega pointed out and Takato huffed.

“We had a shotgun wedding” he said, as if it explained everything. In a way, it did.

“I wasn’t late to my own wedding” Ryouko said and Akihito looked at her, taking in her light blue floor-length dress she had to lift in order not to trip over the rim.

“You look stunning, by the way” the blonde said out of the blue, earning a chuckle from the other three.

“That hardly feels like a compliment coming from you at the moment” she said fondly and Akihito looked back in front of him, raising a hand to adjust his earring. His stop was so sudden Kou nearly slammed into him.

“Fuck! I forgot my rings!” he exclaimed, earning shocked looks.

“What?!” Ryouko and Takato asked and Akihito turned around.

“I took it off to pull on my gloves and left them on the vanity table” he said and Kou laid a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll go!” he said before he turned away to run back to the room they had borrowed as dressing-room.

“How can you forget your engagement ring on the day of your wedding?!” Takato asked as they resumed their speed-walk to the ceremony venue. They could heart the piano play even before they had reached the closed door. It was only then that some nerves settled in Akihito’s stomach, but not enough to put him on edge.

“I have to get back to my seat” Ryouko informed and Akihito nodded at her with a smile.

“Thank you” he said and she lingered long enough to return his smile and squeeze his hand before slipping back into the room where Asami was no doubt waiting for the omega.

“Where is that idiot?” Takato muttered to himself as he stared at the hallway, as if it would cause his husband to appear quicker.

“Calm down, Takato. He’ll be here soon” Akihito assured as he straightened out his skirt with his free hand, holding the large bouquet in his other. Takato looked at him before scoffing softly.

“Who would have thought, the little omega who used to beat up Alphas twice his size for looking wrongly at one of the other omegas, dressed in white, ready to walk down the aisle” he said and Akihito looked up at him with a chuckle.

“Weird, right? Almost as if we’re in a parallel world or something” he said and Takato smiled fondly

“Maybe a dream” he said and Akihito regarded him as he tried to hide his amusement.

“No, not a dream. In my dream, both you and Kou would be my dog-ring bearers with a large tulle bow around your collars and my dress would be made of pocky sticks, so I could eat them during the ceremony” he said and despite the sharp look his first suggestion got, the second one made the short-haired blonde laugh.

“It would melt before the ceremony was half-way” he said and Akihito huffed.

“Then I’d just have to put the air-conditioning on or eat everything before it can melt” he pointed out and looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps.

“Got them!” Kou said as he stopped in front of them, opening his hand to hold out the promise ring and the engagement ring Akihito quickly put on. The trio shared a look before Kou moved to open the door completely, causing the guests to rise from their seats and cameras to start flashing. Kou went first, followed by Takato, both representing Akihito’s bride’s people, as they had called it instead of bride’s maids.

Akihito knew Asami had invited quite a lot of people, but to see them all in one room was a little overwhelming. For some reason, the raven had even allowed the press to be present, the flashes of their cameras threatening to blind the blonde as he walked forward, fearlessly putting one foot in front of the other under a ceiling of soft coloured wisteria flowers. He supposed it must have been quite a sight if it was able to stun even the children into silence, staring at him with open mouths.

At the end of the aisle, standing on the three-stair high platform, was Asami waiting for him. He was dressed impeccably in a black and white tailcoat suit that hugged his form perfectly. Instead of a tie, there was an orange coral cravat tied around his neck, matching the pocket square on his chest and the flowers in Akihito’s bouquet. As he held his hand out for Akihito to take, the blonde accepted the gesture, lifting the front of his skirt as good as possible with the bouquet still in his hand. It was only when Akihito stood next to his mate that the piano stopped playing and the guests seated themselves again.

“We have gathered here today” the ceremony master started his speech and Akihito was already inclined to tune out. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one as Asami glanced at him.

“What happened?” he asked soft and the omega was pretty sure talking was ruder than tuning the entire speech out, but he answered none the less.

“Some minor hick-ups with the dress” Akihito whispered back and Asami raised an eyebrow but said nothing further. Their attention turned back at the man in front of them, waiting until they had gotten to the important part. As the raven turned to Kirishima for the rings, Akihito turned to Takato to hand over his bouquet. It was then that Akihito noticed his fingers were trembling as he held out his hand for Asami to take.

“With this ring, I take you as my partner, for however long I may live, whatever comes our way” the Alpha said, his fingers trembling ever so slightly as he slid the two separate gold eternity rings, both decorated by small diamond around the entire ring. After the ceremony, Akihito would shift his engagement ring in between them. But for now, he reached out of the second ring resting on the pillow the ceremony master held, lifting Asami’s hand.

“With this ring, I take you as my partner, for however long I may live, whatever comes our way” the blonde repeated Asami’s words as he slid the yellow gold ring on the Alpha’s finger, twisting it until the small diamond was on to. He had figured since he had to go through life with so much diamond on his finger to please the raven, he could deal with at least one stone.

“You may now kiss the bride” the beta said and Asami’s hand easily found the back of the blonde’s neck, pulling him closer while Akihito’s arms wrapped around the Alpha’s shoulders, raising to the tips of his toes to eagerly meet his mate’s lips under the applause from the guests. His eyes flew open when Asami’s arm wrapped around his waist, lifting him off of his feet. A chuckle revibrated though his chest as Akihito smacked his shoulder, demanding to be put down again.

“Idiot” Akihito hissed, earning nothing more than a smile. But then again, Akihito wasn’t all that upset. Asami offered his arm for Akihito to take, leading the blonde down the aisle towards the door after the omega had taken back his bouquet. The raven didn’t hesitate to take the omega to a secluded place, pulling his mate against his chest once more to properly kiss him in a way he wasn’t able to in front of people.

Akihito had no qualms about it, his arms wrapping around the raven’s waist while Asami’s were curled around his shoulders, the opposite of what their positions had been before. They were aware they had to take a few wedding pictures before they would need to appear at the venue, but the photographer could wait a little longer. Asami wanted to indulge in his mate who he could now call a partner for life, knowing he’d get stomped on the foot if he dared to call Akihito his wife.

“I get the feeling the press has more pictures of us than the guy that was hired to take our pictures” Akihito said as they broke apart, glancing over the raven’s shoulder where he could still see some camera flashes. Asami leaned down just enough to brush his nose against the blonde’s.

“Let them. It’ll be the only time they will be allowed to publish pictures of me and they can feel it” the raven said and Akihito scoffed.

“I really don’t want to know how long your arms are to be able to stop presses like that” he said and Asami merely smirked.

“Then don’t ask” he said and pressed another kiss onto the blonde’s lips.

“Let’s go have those pictures taken so we can go eat. I’m sure you’re hungry by now” Asami said and Akihito snorted amused at his own expenses.

“When am I not hungry?” he asked rhetorical and as if to enforce his statement, his stomach rumbled. It was only after taking some pictures Asami would no doubt want to frame as large as he possibly could, the newly married couple found themselves in front of the double doors leading to the reception room. They walked inside under a round of applause and whistling, stepping up to the head table that seated them and their two closest friends. Suoh and Kirishima on Asami’s side while Takato and Kou sat on Akihito’s side.

They sat through the toasts, chuckling at the funny bits, especially when Kou mentioned that he should keep his short because he could guess Akihito wanted to start eating. The fact that Akihito pinched the Alpha’s thigh for saying that out loud, basically confirming what he had said, only made their guests laugh. But it was true however, considering Akihito couldn’t hide how glad he was to be given food. But while the food was something the omega was looking forward to, the first dance was something he dreaded.

“You’ll be fine. We’ve danced before” Asami said as he led the blonde to the dancefloor in the middle of the floor.

“I know. But normally it’s just us in the living room and half of the time, it’s so provocative that it turns into some freakish foreplay” Akihito said and Asami wrapped his arm around the omega’s waist, pulling their bodies flush.

“We’ve slow danced before. This is no different. Look only at me, if the crowd scares you” the raven said and Akihito scowled at him.

“I’m not scared of the crowd” he said sharply and then averted his eyes.

“I’m scared of falling on my face in front of a crowd” he admitted and Asami chuckled.

“Don’t worry. If you fall, I’ll make sure you fall alone so you won’t embarrass me as well” he said and Akihito glared at him, but it was playfully.

“You’re a fucking asshole” he said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

“And you’re dancing. Are we now done stating the obvious so I can enjoy this dance with my husband?” he asked and Akihito snorted.

“I thought you wouldn’t be saying anything sappy anymore” he said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

“There is nothing sappy about calling you my husband” he said and Akihito hummed.

“You better say it often enough now then, because once we get home and this dress comes off, I doubt words will be the last thing on your mind” he said and Asami suddenly looked interested, not at all distracted by the crowd watching them float around the dancefloor, turning to the slow rhythm of the music.

“Oh?” he breathed interested and Akihito felt his cheeks heat up.

“Yeah, Ai-chan picked out the lingerie. Contrary to the way she looks, she’s surprisingly… bold” Akihito said, not sure how to describe the raunchy undergarments the cute-looking idol had tried to make him fit.

“Bold, huh” the raven said, hearing the doubt in his mate’s voice. He clearly looked amused and curious about it all while Akihito could still remember the way he had almost fainted at one spectacular piece she had showed him. The one with nipple pasties. No way in hell was he ever going to tell Asami about that. He’d find a way to make Akihito wear it, even if he didn’t want to, only because he’s turn it into a challenge.

“Now you’ve made me curious” Asami said and Akihito scoffed at the look that was blatantly trying to see through his dress at what was underneath it.

“Don’t even think about sneaking me out. We still have the main course and cake. There is no way I am missing either of them” Akihito said and Asami actually looked disappointed, causing the blonde to roll with his eyes.

“You’ll have enough time later to stare at it. You don’t even have to take it all off” he said as he laid his head against the raven’s shoulder, mostly to hide his embarrassment. He doubted Asami would indeed take off the garter belt attached to the white thigh highs when he didn’t have to. Asami pressed his lips against the omega’s forehead, holding his mate closer as he minimized their dance range to a comfortable triangle they were used to from in their living room for the end of the song.

“This cake better be brought out soon” Asami warned in the blonde’s ear and Akihito couldn’t deny being on the same page, even if their reasons were exactly the same. However, before they could get to the cake, first they needed to have a party. Akihito introduced Asami to Kou’s father, the man who was family to him and who had learned the trio friends how to drive while many business partners of Asami’s lined up to have a conversation with the crime-lord’s bride, including Fei-long, whose presence caused for a bit of tension. Tension Tao’s appearance nullified.

As the party was going full swing, Akihito danced as much as possible. With the omegas from his previous omega house, with his entire friend circle, with Asami’s business associates who invited him, with the models and actresses he had gotten to know during his jobs as make-up artist on sets. He even danced with Fei-long, but that clearly didn’t sit too well with Asami, who was still holding a grudge against the Chinese crime-lord. Not because of the kidnapping, but because of the words he had given them upon parting and the fact that he was still sending Akihito emails.

It would be amusing, if it wasn’t like playing with fire in an oil-factory.

Asami looked relieved as the cake finally came, though for a different reason that Akihito was excited. The raven couldn’t wait to get home and be alone with his husband, while Akihito just wanted to indulge in the cake. And despite the fact that Asami didn’t often dance, he still danced two more songs with the blonde before enough guests had left for them to take their leave as well. For once, neither Kirishima nor Suoh were behind the wheel of the car driving them back to the penthouse, but Saizou.

“So, am I supposed to carry you over the threshold?” Asami asked as he unlocked the door of the penthouse, looking back at the blonde.

“Don’t even think about it. You’ll probably ram my head against something” Akihito said, holding his heels in his hand and a fist-full of tulle in his other as he passed his husband, carelessly dropping his shoes in the entrance hall as Asami closed the door behind him. Only when he had reached the door of the master-bedroom, did Akihito look back, giving the raven a smirk.

“Are you too tired for the wedding night, old man?” he asked as he noticed the raven had been making his way to the kitchen, likely to get a drink. Akihito’s words however, instantly changed his mind and direction. The blonde pulled his hair over his shoulder as he walked into the room, stopping in front of the bed. He felt more than he heard Asami step up behind him, reaching up for the upper button of the dress, his cravat already lost somewhere in the hallway.

It took less time for the dress to be removed than it did to be pulled on, Akihito noticed. He turned around to walk backwards to the bed, golden eyes attached to the garter belts against his thighs, looking like he was doubting between ripping the off or never taking them off. To make it a little worse, Akihito sat down on the foot-end of the bed, using his fingers to caress the belt on his left thigh, watching his mate stare at the way his finger hooked behind the thin belt to pull it away from the skin.

Both of them expected it as the belt snapped back into place when released, hitting the blonde’s skin with a soft thwack. Yet however soft it might have been, it caused Asami to forgo shedding his pants in favour of crouching down between the omega’s legs. Akihito leaned back on his hand, feeling his body already react to the sight of the raven on his knees between his wide-spread tights, teeth scraping at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

“A corset is surprisingly becoming of you” Asami said as his fingers caressed the satin fabric of the underbust corset wrapped around the blonde’s stomach.

“I don’t plan on wearing it again, so you better burn the image into your brain” Akihito said, blinking rapidly to prevent his eyes from rolling back as the raven’s breath ghosted over the erection straining his underwear. He was unable to stop his legs from spreading wider and his hips to move forward slightly in anticipation. Asami merely hummed, his fingers pulling on the garters against the bottom of the blonde’s thighs, letting them snap back against his flesh, earning a light twitch.

“I look forward to the rest of our lives, Asami Takaba Akihito” the Alpha said and Akihito moved one hand to comb them through the raven’s brushed back onyx locks.

“We have lots of time to concern ourselves with the rest of our lives. Why don’t we start by looking forward to tonight, Asami Takaba Ryuichi” he said as he coaxed the raven’s head right to where he wanted it to be. This time his eyes did roll back as Asami’s teeth scraped his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear, his head falling back with a moan as his grip tightened on the dark locks between his fingers.

“As you wish, my love” Asami said before pulling the fabric away from the blonde’s skin, ripping through it with his partially transformed teeth. It took hours for both of them to be satisfied, falling asleep wrapped up around each other. The Alpha’s steady heartbeat under his ear was the last sound Akihito heard as he fell asleep and the first sound he heard when he woke up again, the sun warming his back and rhythmic soft breathing ruffling up his bangs.

If this was how the rest of their life was going to be like, Akihito looking forward to it as well, regardless of the troubles to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
